The Kanto Journey!
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: A young woman named Luna Mane is just starting her journey in the Kanto Region with a special Shiny Vulpix as her partner.Join Luna and Vulpix as they travel through Kanto to be the very best!
1. Dawn of A New Trainer!

Surprise! Here is my second story, a Pokémon adventure featuring my OC Luna Mane. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.

* * *

The Kanto Region, a vast and wide land of forest, city, and sea and more commonly Pokémon. All around you can see Pokémon from forests, mountains, oceans and even in our general cities. And Pokémon are important to us all, especially to Trainers. After a young Trainer turns ten years of age, they can officially become Pokémon Trainers and begin their journey to become Pokémon Masters! And for one young woman named Luna Mane, this is something very important. Looking upon villa like house in Pallet Town, we see in the house's garden a young woman training with a Scyther. This young woman just happens to be Luna Mane.

Luna Mane is young woman at the height of five seven, she had hazel shoulder length hair with a wild look to it, sparkling silver eyes and porcelain pale skin. Her attire consisted of light gray jeans, a black longed sleeved shirt, dark red combat boots and a matching dark red vest.

Luna dodged a Slash attack from the Scyther and made a round house kick, but Scyther easily dodged it and stood in an attack stance and Luna took one as well. The two stood there staring at each other with determination burning in their eyes. Then someone clapped and Luna and Scyther turned to see who it was and saw that it was Luna's mother, Jane Mane.

Jane Mane was a beautiful woman at the height of five ten, she had slightly dark silver eyes, pale skin and short wild mocha hair. She wore dark brown pants, a dark blue shirt, green sandals and a black scarf around her neck.

Jane Mane was a woman that everyone knew. Not just in the Kanto Region, but in the other three Regions as well. The reason being is because she is a Grand Pokémon Master. Jane defeated all of Gym Leaders and Elite Fours from all four Regions with the aid of her prize Pokémon and her major power house; her female Flareon, that the older Mane had as a starter when it was just a little Eevee. After Jane gave birth to Luna, she retired from her title of Grand Pokémon Master and let another young Trainer carry on the torch of Pokémon.

"Very good Luna, you're getting much better in your timing. And Scyther, you're as spry as ever since the day I captured you."Jane commented, looking at her daughter and Scyther. Scyther bowed to his old Trainer and went off to an oak tree to rest.

"Thanks, Mother. I've been practicing that kick a lot."Luna said, walking off to get a glass of water from the table.

"Yes, I've noticed, my daughter."Jane said and turned her darker silver eyes to the sky. She saw a few Pidgey flying by and the azure sky really added to the calm and quite scenery. Then Jane smiled and said, "So, are you excited? Today is your fifteenth birthday. And for a Mane, that means you start your Pokémon Journey today."Jane commented looking at Luna.

You see Mane family members start their Pokémon Journey at the age of fifteen so that they can sooner learn about the ways of Pokémon and Pokémon battling. And on their fifteenth birthday, they start their journey officially.

"Of course I'm excited, Mother. I've waited so long for this day to come and I've been studying about Pokémon every day and night. I'm going to become a Grand Master just like you and all of the other Manes before me. And most importantly, I'm going to grant my Father's wish."Luna stated confidently, thinking about her late father, a smile of hope grazing her face. Jane smiled as well before saying,

"Well, you're not going to become a Grand Pokémon Master just standing there. You should head over to the Lab and get your starter."Jane said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Okay, Mother. I packed over night, so I'll just grab my bag and go."Luna said and went into the house.

After making sure she had all she needed for her journey and that she bid farewell to all of her mother's Pokémon, Luna was about to walk out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Luna wait a minute."Jane said walking up to her daughter with a box in her hands.

"What is it, Mother?"Luna asked. Then she noticed the light brown, lavender trimmed box her mother was holding. "What's that?"Luna inquired.

"It's something very special to me. And I want you to have it from this moment on, Luna."Jane stated and opened the box, and what Luna saw in it made her eyes grow wide with shock.

In the box, lying comfortably on a blue satin pillow was a dim Fire Stone attached to a golden chain.

"This is the same Fire Stone that I used to evolve Eevee into Flareon. I've kept it with me as a memento of the times I've shared with her. This brings back memories, doesn't it old girl?"Jane asked, looking down at her loyal partner.

"Flare!"Flareon meowed in agreement with her master.

"Wow, Mother. It looks so beautiful."Luna said, entranced by the Stone.

"I want you to have it Luna. Who knows, maybe it will serve you well one day. Besides, for all your hard work, you deserve it."Jane said as she gave the necklace to her daughter.

"Thank you, Mother. This truly means a lot to me. I'll take good care of it."Luna then placed the necklace around her neck and looked upon the Stone with a smile.

"Oh, and there's one more thing."Jane said.

"What?"Luna asked.

"Flareon and I would like to go to the Lab with you. It's been such a long time since we've been there. You don't mind, do you?"Jane asked, hoping her daughter would agree to let her come along.

"No Mother, I don't mind at all. In fact I would be honored if you came to see this through."Luna said with a big smile on her face. Jane smiled a wide smile as well.

"Oh, thank you, Luna. This really means a lot to Flareon and I. Well, let's go!"Jane exclaimed and ran ahead.

"Hey, wait for us Mother!"Luna called out and ran after her mother.

"Flare!"Flareon called out and chased after the two Manes.

As the two Manes and Flareon ran through Pallet Town, people who saw them waved at them and gave their greetings to which the two women returned then continued running. It wasn't long before they were in front of the Pallet Town Pokémon Lab, but what surprised them was the sight of a police motorcycle and Officer Jenny talking to Professor Oak with an Arcanine by her side.

"What's going on?"Luna wondered.

"Flare."Flareon meowed as a sort of 'I'm not sure.'

"Let's find out then."Jane said and walked over to the Lab entrance with Luna and Flareon.

"And they were taken a little after you called me here?"Officer Jenny asked, writing down the information on her notepad.

"Yes, that's right. Oh, this is terrible."Oak said mournfully, running a hand through his gray hair.

"What was taken, Officer?"Jane asked. Officer Jenny turned around, ready to tell the civilian to leave until she saw that it was Jane and her famous Flareon. Officer Jenny fumbled a bit before she stood properly and saluted to Jane.

"M-Miss Mane, hello! I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge your presence before, Sir! Err, I mean ma'am!"Jenny stated formally. Jane just chuckled before saying,

"It's alright, Officer Jenny. You don't have to call me Sir or ma'am. Now then, just what happened here, Professor?"Jane asked.

"Well, about a while ago, some thieves came and took the starter Pokémon that we just obtained. When I saw their uniforms I knew immediately that they were members of Team Rocket."Oak explained.

"Team Rocket? Mother, aren't those one of the evil Teams that you fought with before in the past?"Luna asked curiously. Jane nodded her head yes.

"That's right, Luna. I've dealt with them more times then I really care to remember. They're annoying and evil but not as notorious as the other Teams I've dealt with."Jane said.

"Don't worry, Professor. My Arcanine and I will bring back your starter Pokémon."Jenny said, clenching her fist in determination.

"Arr!"The Arcanine barked in affirmation.

"No, I'll do it."Luna announced.

Jenny and Professor Oak gasped and looked at Luna with shocked eyes.

"What? What did you say?"Professor Oak asked.

"I said I'll go save the starters. I came here to get my starter Pokémon and I'm not going to let those Rocket creeps get in the way of me starting my journey. Please, Professor, let me do this."Luna begged looking at the Professor with a pleading, determined look. Oak's eyes were wide and he didn't say anything until he smiled and said,

"You truly are your mother's daughter. I can feel the determination burning off you. Very well then, you can go save the starter Pokémon."Oak said. Jenny looked at Luna with a smile herself and said,

"I guess we don't have much to worry about if the daughter of Jane Mane is on the job. I've heard how Manes are taught to be strong Pokémon Trainers. I think you can do it, Luna. Good luck."Jenney said, offering her hand for Luna to shake.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny."Luna said and shook Jenny's hand.

"Take Flare with you. You'll need a Pokémon to help you."Jane said.

"Okay, Mother. Professor Oak, which way did the thieves go?"Luna asked.

"They went east of here, into the woods."Professor Oak stated.

"Okay. Come on, Flare!"Luna exclaimed and ran off with Flareon.

Luna and Flareon ran through Pallet town and it took them some time before they got into the woods. Finally they got into their location and slowed down their pace a bit, carefully looking around for any sign of Team Rocket people. They were about to go in a different direction before they heard a cry.

"Charrrrrrrrrrr!"Was the sound of the cry. Luna and Flareon snapped their heads up and went in the direction of the cry. They hid behind a large tree and peeked behind it to see two people in black and white Team Rocket uniforms. One was a woman with orange hair in a strange, pig tail like style and the other was a man with short blue hair. They were holding the young starter Pokémon and they were squirming and crying.

"Argh! Hold still, you little brat! Be a good Squirtle and get in the container!"Shouted the woman in a surprisingly mean and slightly sharp voice.

"What are you complaining about, Cassidy? I'm holding two brats! Hey, quit squirming!"Shouted the blue haired man holding the Charmander and Bulbasaur tighter.

"Oh, shut up, Butch!"Said the woman named Cassidy angrily. Luna glared at the two unknowing Rockets and grit her teeth. Then she looked toward Flareon.

"Let's teach these Rocket creeps a lesson, Flare."Luna whispered.

"Flareon!"Flareon replied back.

Luna ran down the hill and shouted at Butch and Cassidy to let the Pokémon go. When the two Rockets heard the shout they looked at Luna in confusion.

"Who's that kid?"Butch asked.

"Who knows and who cares? That kid has a Flareon!"Cassidy exclaimed looking at Flareon rather than Luna coming down the hill. Butch noticed the fire cat and smiled.

"Hey, you're right! And no doubt it's a real powerhouse Pokémon!"Butch exclaimed. Luna and Flareon stopped at the bottom of the hill and were a few feet away from the Rockets. Luna glared at the two and clenched her fists.

"Okay you Rocket creeps, let those little ones go! And trust me, you don't want to mess with me, or Flareon!"Luna proclaimed and Flareon growled in affirmation.

Cassidy and Butch smirked before they stood up and started their motto.

"Prepare for trouble."Cassidy said.

"And make it double."Butch stated.

"To infect the world with devastation."Said Cassidy.

"To blight all peoples from every nation."Said Butch.

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love…"Cassidy started.

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."Butch finished.

"Cassidy!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"Butch!"Butch exclaimed.

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night."Cassidy stated.

"Surrender now or you'll surely lose the fight!"Butch exclaimed.

"Raticate!"Exclaimed the Raticate that just popped out.

Luna and Flareon looked at the Rockets with stern expressions.

"Nice song and dance, but I'm not leaving without those Pokemon."Luna said with a hard glare.

"Flare!"Flareon meowed in agreement.

"Sorry brat but that's not up to you. As Rockets we do what we want and take what we want, which includes Pokemon."Cassiday said with a grin.

"Yeah, now just go home and play with your Poke dolls, girly!"Butch obnoxiously ordered.

"No way! I'm taking those Pokémon with me! Now let them go!"Luna ordered and Flareon stood ready to battle.

"Not without a battle, sweetie! Go, Granbull!"Cassidy exclaimed and tossed a Poke ball and a large Granbull came out, ready to fight.

"Granbull!"The Granbull barked.

"Get ready, Raticate!"Butch exclaimed and Raticate took a fighting stance. Luna simply gave an unfazed, determined expression.

"Fine, if I have to battle then I certainly will. Flareon, use Heat Wave!"Luna commanded. Flareon did as she was told and her body stated to glow a fiery color, flames executing from her body. Then her purple eyes turned red and she unleashed a massive wave of flames from her mouth. The Granbull and Raticate and little time to react and they were engulfed by the wave of fire. After the flames cleared, the Raticate and Granbull instantly fainted. Butch and Cassidy looked at their Pokémon with shocked and dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Ah! Granbull!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"Raticate!"Butch exclaimed as well.

"It looks like I win the first round. I'm willing to stop here and let you both turn yourselves in if you let the starters go."Luna said with the same expression.

"Over my dead body, kid! No way is that going to happen!"Cassiday shouted.

"I see. So I guess you're not going to change your minds?"Luna asked.

"Not even if you payed us, kid!"Butch stated.

Luna narrowed her eyes and looked at the Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!"Luna called to it. The little Bulbasaur looked at Luna with a questioning look.

"You have to be strong! Don't be afraid! Use your Vine Whip attack!"Luna commanded. The Bulbasaur looked at Luna with wide eyes before it smirked and nodded. The little green Pokemon unleashed it's vines and grabbed Butch. This caused Butch to let go of Bulbasaur and Charmander as the seed Pokemon lifted him into the air. Then Bulbasaur tossed Butch at Cassidy and the two fell to the ground. The freed Squirtle ran to the other starters and they ran over to Luna.

"Alright, you're all okay!"Luna exclaimed happily as she hugged the little Pokémon.

"Oh no you don't, you little runt! Granbull, return!"Cassidy called back Granbull and it reentered it Poke Ball in a flash of red light.

"Raticate, return!"Butch recalled Raticate and it returned to it's Poke Ball as well.

"Go, Sableye!"Cassidy exclaimed and out came the gem-eyed Pokémon.

"Go, Shuckle!"Butch exclaimed and out came turtle like Pokémon.

Sableye and Shuckle charged at Luna and the Pokémon and were about to attack them. Luna was going to order another attack from Flareon, but then all of a sudden a green orb came out of nowhere and hit Sableye. The gem-eyed Pokémon was blasted into a tree and was immediately knocked out, swirls in it's eyes.

"Ah, no Sableye!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"What in the world?"Luna asked aloud, wondering who shot the green orb. '_That was an Energy Ball attack. I wonder what Pokémon that came from.' Luna asked herself._

Then suddenly a blast of rainbow colors hit the Shuckle and it was blasted against the unconscious Sableye. Very soon the Shuckle also fell unconscious and it's eyes changed into swirls.

"Shuckle!"Butch called out.

"Who are those attacks coming from?"Cassidy asked aloud looking around the area.

"_From me!"_Proclaimed an echoing voice.

"Who's that?"Butch, Cassidy and Luna asked in unison.

Then a flash of gold jumped out of the bushes swiftly and stood in front of Luna. The young Mane and two Rockets saw the Pokémon and gasped.

It was a Vulpix, but not a regular Vulpix. This Vulpix's fur had a golden look to it, meaning that it was a Shiny Pokémon. It had a smirk on it's face and it stood tall and proud.

"_If you want to harm this girl and these Pokémon, then you'll have to go through me!"_Vulpix stated through its telepathy.

"Oh, what a beautiful Vulpix you are! I've never seen a Vulpix with golden fur before! If you became part of my team, I'll be the greatest member in Team Rocket!"Cassidy said with stars of hope in her eyes. Vulpix looked at Cassidy as if she was crazy then turned to face Luna.

"_You, girl, you're a Pokémon Trainer, right?"_The Vulpix asked Kuna

"Yeah, you can say that."Luna replied. Then the Vulpix smirked.

"_Then I guess you're going to help me. You ready?"_Vulpix asked with a challenging smirk. Luna returned the smirk and said,

"I'm always ready when it comes to battling."Luna replied. Then she stood up and looked down to Flareon and the three starter Pokémon."Flare, I want you to stay close to these little ones, okay? Vulpix and I will take care of things from here."Luna said to Flareon.

"Flareon!"Flareon nodded. Then Luna turned and faced the two Rockets with Vulpix in front of her.

"Sableye, get up!"Cassidy called out to her gem-eyed and it immediately woke up and went over to stand in front of the female Rocket.

"Shuckle, look alive!"Butch shouted to Shuckle and the turtle like Pokémon went over to his Trainer.

"Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"Cassidy ordered. Sableye did as it was told and made a dark ball in it's hands then shot it at Vulpix.

"Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb!"Butch ordered. Shuckle then shot a stream of toxic oil at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, first use Energy Ball to counter Shadow Ball!"Luna ordered Vulpix.

"_You got it!"_Vulpix then absorbed the energy in the air and shot a green orb at the Shadow Ball attack. The green orb blasted through the black orb and hit Sableye dead on with such force that the gem-eyed Pokemon bumped into Cassidy and knocked them both down.

"Now use Extrasensory to counter Sludge Bomb!"Luna ordered again.

"_Right!"_Vulpix's eyes changed into a lilac color and he shot a wave of rainbow psychic power and the sludge then burst into sparkles and hit Shuckle, making him ram into Butch and knock them down also.

"Awesome! What other attacks do you know?"Luna asked with great interest. Vulpix turned to Luna and smirked.

"_Just watch, my friend."_Vulpix then looked at the Rockets and ran toward them at great speed. As he ran flames started to burst from his body. Finally the blazing fox tackled the Rockets and they shot into the sky. Vulpix just used Flare Blitz.

"No way! There goes my one chance at being the best member of Team Rocket! "Cassidy sadly exclaimed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"And after the boss hears this you'll be the worst member."Butch said smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOB?"Cassidy shouted to Butch.

"IT'S NOT BOB IT'S BUTCH!"Butch shouted back.

"We're blasting off again!"The two Rockets shouted in unison and disappeared in a flash. Luna then looked to the other Pokémon and smiled.

"We did, you guys! We won!"Luna said and kneeled down with open arms. The little Pokémon ran into her arms and snuggled up to her while Flareon licked her face. Luna laughed and then looked at the golden Vulpix and said,

"And I owe most of my thanks to you, Vulpix. I gotta say you're a really strong Pokémon. I've never seen a Vulpix use attacks like Energy Ball and Extrasensory."Luna said.

"_Well, now you have."_Vulpix said, chuckling a little. Luna chuckled also and asked,

"Say how about you come with us? Since you helped save these Pokemon the least I can do for you is take you into town to give you a nice meal."Luna suggested. Vulpix smiled at the offer and gave his reply.

"_That sounds great! Let's go._"Kitsune said and everyone went off to the Lab.

Luna made good time and got to the Pokémon Lab with all of the starters safe and unharmed.

"My goodness, Luna, I can't believe you got the little ones back! Thank you so much!"Professor exclaimed and shook Luna's hand with grateful tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome, Professor Oak. But there's no thanks needed."Luna said modestly.

"We sure could use your kind of talent on the police force, Luna. You're welcome to join us anytime."Officer Jenny said with a smile, her Arcanine barking in agreement.

"I'll keep that in mind, Officer Jenny."Luna said.

"Good job, Luna. I'm so proud of you."Jane said, patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Thank you, mother."Luna said with a big smile.

"And you did well, too, old friend."Jane said looking down at Flareon.

"Flare!"Flareon barked in joy.

"You should also thank Vulpix, Professor Oak. He helped us as well."Luna said.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much Vulpix for helping in bringing the starters back."Oak said with a smile.

_"You're welcome, Mr. Oak!"_The gold fox said with a wide smile.

"I must say though, a shiny Vulpix is one thing but one that can use telepathy is quite amazing."Jane commented.

_"Yeah well, I'm kind of a special case, ma'am."_Vulpix said with a slight chuckle.

"Now to get onto buisness. Luna, which starter do you choose?"Oak asked the young woman, taking on a professional air.

"Let me see. I pick..."But before Luna could go on Charmander put out his small hand signaling the Trainer to stop.

"Char!"The lizard exclaimed. Everyone gasped in surprise and looked at Charmander oddly. The Fire-type hopped off the table and stood by the gold fox.

"What is it, Charmander?"Oak asked. The lizard pointed at Luna with one hand then pointed at Vulpix with his other hand. He then touched his fingers together. After a while Jane said,

"Charmander, are you saying that you want Luna and this Vulpix to be partners?"Jane asked.

"Charmander, Char."Charmander asnwered with a nod.

Both the Trainer and gold fox gasped at this then looked at each other. In that moment something seemed to spark between them as they looked into one another's eyes. For some reason Luna and Vulpix felt an odd sense of familiarity. After a good minute Luna had finally spoken.

"Well as strong a Pokemon as you seem to be Vulpix, coming with me is really up to you. Do you want to be my partner or stay amongst the wild Pokemon?"Luna asked.

Everyone turned to Vulpix expectantly to hear an answer from him. It was so quiet the smallest noise could be heard. Then after three more minutes, Vulpix gave his reply with another wide smile.

_"Sure, I'd love to travel with you, Luna! It can get pretty lonely and boring out in the woods by myself. I think this would be a great change of pace. Say hello to your new partner!"_Vulpix said proudly and jumped into Luna's arms. The teen smiled happily and hugged the fox. Everyone in the room smiled at the cute scene before them.

"Well with that settled, here are your Poke Balls and your Pokedex, Luna. We all wish you luck."Oak said as he held out ten Poke Balls and a gray Pokedex. The Trainer sat Vulpix down and put the Pokedex in her pocket and nine Poke Balls in her gray satchel backpack. She placed a Poke Ball in front of Vulpix's face and said,

"Okay Vulpix, this is it. In you go."And with that Luna tapped the red and white ball on Vulpix's nose and he was drawn into the ball. The light in the middle flashed once, twice, a third time and then the flashing stopped. Luna smiled, happy that she got her first Pokémon but then suddenly out came Vulpix again. He shook his body and looked at Luna with a look of horror.

"_It's dark in there! And I can hardly breathe! Can I stay out of my Poke Ball?"_Vulpix asked. Luna just smiled and said,

"Sure, but you have to go in when you need to, deal?"Luna asked.

"_Deal!"_Vulpix exclaimed and jumped into his Trainer's arms. Luna chuckled at her fox's enthusiasm.

"I think I'll give you a nickname. How does Kitsune sound?"Luna asked.

"_It sounds great!"_Kitsune said. Luna smiled widely and sat him on the ground.

"Great! Race you to the woods!"Luna said and went off into a run.

"_Hey, no fair! You got a head start!"_Kitsune called out playfully.

"See soon, mother! I promise I'll be the greatest Pokémon Trainer ever!"Luna shouted over her shoulder waving at her mother.

"I'm sure you won't have any trouble! Good luck dear!"Jane shouted back, also waving as did Oak and Officer Jenny.

And so started the Kanto Pokémon journey of a young Luna Mane and her partner Kitsune the Shiny Vulpix. And on their journey, they'll face many a challenge to reach their goal to become Pokémon Champions!

* * *

And that was my second story! I hope you all like it! PM me whatever questions you have! Read and review!

Jan Ne~


	2. Wings of Friendship!

And now for episode 2! And making an appearance is SupaStar-Man's oCcharacter Alex as Luna's first traveling companion. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the woods and things were quite peaceful. Walking down a road was a young man with a Charmander by his side. This young man was named Alex Jones. He was sixteen years old, his height was five ten, his skin was a light tan and he had green eyes. His hair was black and he wore a red/orange short sleeved rash shirt, black jeans, a red cap and orange sneakers. Alex looked down to Charmander and smiled before saying,

"Well Charmander, here we are on our journey. I just know that we'll make it to the top."Alex said confidently with a big smile on his face. Charmander nodded in agreement and smiled back. Then suddenly Alex heard the voice of a girl and looked ahead curiously.

"Huh? What was that?"Alex asked aloud. Charmander made a questioning sound and the two went to investigate what it was. They went down the road further, looked through a few trees and saw Luna and Kitsune facing a Pidgey. Alex quickly noticed Kitsune and gasped.

"Wow, that's a shiny Vulpix. I've never seen one before. How awesome."Alex whispered. Charmander quickly recognized Luna and Kitsune and smiled. He didn't think he'd see them again while travelling with Alex.

"Okay Kitsune, use Extrasensory to hold Pidgey in place!"Luna ordered.

"_Right, Luna!"_Kitsune did as he was told and used his psychic power to hold the bird in place. Alex gasped when he heard Kitsune speak.

"Whoa, that Vulpix just used telepathy!"Alex exclaimed in a whispered voice. Then he saw Luna take out a Poke ball from her gray satchel.

"Now, Pokeball go!"Luna exclaimed and tossed the Pokeball at Pidgey. The red and white ball touched Pidgey on the head and sucked it inside. The ball shook as the red light flashed once, twice, a third time and then it stopped flashing and sat still. Luna smiled a big smile and ran over to the ball and held it up.

"Yes! I just caught my first Pokemon! And it's all thanks to you, Kitsune!"Luna exclaimed happily as she scratched Kitsune's ears. The gold fox purred happily at the attention and looked up at his partner with a smile.

"_Aw, it was nothing! We need more team mates anyway."_Kitsune said. Alex was about to step out of the bushes and go up to Luna but he stepped on a twig which ruined his cover due to the cracking sound. Luna heard the sound and snapped her head up to the bushes in front of her. She narrowed her eyes and ran over to the bushes and pounced on the unknowing older Trainer.

Luna had Alex on his stomach with one bent leg on his back and the other against his right side. She had his left arm twisted back enough to cause a sore pain but not enough dislocate his shoulder.

"Who are you, and why were you watching me?"Luna asked in a demanding voice. Alex cringed at the pain and turned his head to face Luna as best he could.

"Whoa, relax, miss! I wasn't going to hurt you or your Vulpix! I was only watching, honestly!"Alex stated. Luna slightly eased her grip of Alex's arm and arched an eyebrow.

"Charmander!"Spoke the red lizard in happiness to Luna. The hazel haired Trainer looked at Charmander and her eyes widened.

"No way. Is that you, Charmander?"Luna asked the little lizard. Charmander nodded and went over to Luna, showing that he wanted to be picked up. The young woman got off Alex and picked up the orange Pokemon with a smile. Alex groaned in pain and rubbed his sore arm before asking,

"Hey, how do you know my Charmander?"Alex asked. Luna looked at him with a surprised look.

"What? This is your Charmander?"Luna asked and Alex nodded. Then Kitsune came into the bushes and looked at his partner.

"_Luna, what's going on?"_Kitsune asked.

"Nothing, Kitsune, just a misunderstanding. How about we talk this through over lunch on me?"Luna asked turning to Alex. Alex smiled and nodded an okay.

After Luna made lunch, she introduced herself and Kitsune and explained everything about herself to Alex and how she knew Charmander. Alex listened and did the same, also explaining himself.

"I see, so that's how you know my Charmander. You rescued it from Team Rocket creeps. I guess I have to thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten Charmander."Alex said, gently rubbing his lizard's head, who smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry for attacking you before. I'm just very alert and on my toes, you see."Luna stated, scratching the back of her head. Alex chuckled and said,

"That's okay, I understand. Still though I can't believe I'm talking to a Mane. I've seen all of your mother's battles but I've never seen her in person. I've studied all of her special battle strategies and each new strategy is cooler than the last one. Does she really have all of those Pokemon like people say she does?"Alex asked enthusiastically. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes, she does. Sometimes her Pokemon have Eggs and she gives them to the kids in Pallet Town."Luna stated.

"Cool. And hey, this looks like an awesome Vulpix you have here."Alex said, looking at Kitsune.

"Thank you. He is very special."Luna stated, rubbing Kitsune's back, who purred in return.

"Say, do you mind if I scan him with my Pokedex to see how strong he is and all that?"Alex asked, taking out his orange Pokedex.

"Not at all, if Kitsune doesn't mind of course."Luna said looking the gold fox Pokemon.

"_Nope, I don't mind. Go ahead, Alex."_Kitsune said and stood perfectly still.

Alex nodded and proceeded to scan Kitsune. The scan showed that Kitsune's stats, what gender he was and what moves he knew which were Energy Ball, Flare Blitz, Extrasensory and Flamethrower. The scan showed that the fox had a high power rate.

"Whoa, your Vulpix is really powerful! How did you get him to grow so strong so fast?"Alex asked, very interested. Luna just shrugged and said,

"I didn't train him. Kitsune was that strong when we met just yesterday. I guess he just worked out until he reached that power rate, huh, Kitsune?"Luna asked with a smile. Kitsune smirked smugly and said,

"_Of course! __I didn't get to this way by just resting and being lazy."_Kitsune stated smugly. Luna chuckled but stopped once she realized something.

"Oh, that reminds me. Come here, Pidgey."Luna said, beckoning the small bird to her. Pidgey walked over to her Trainer and waited for Luna to say something else.

"I want to scan you to see what moves you know. Is that okay?"Luna asked kindly, taking out her gray Pokedex. Pidgey nodded her head yes and stood still as she was scanned by the device.

"Let's see, you have okay stats for a Pidgey. And you know the moves Quick Attack, Air Cutter, Steel Wing and Whirlwind. Hey you're close to evolving! That means you're just this much closer to evolving into a Pidgeotto! Wow, I can't believe this!"Luna exclaimed happily.

Pidgey's eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of evolving into a Pidgeotto and the small bird hopped on Luna's shoulder and rubbed her face with the side of it's beak affectionately. Luna returned the affection by scratching Pidgey's wings. Unbeknownst to them, however, Cassidy and Butch were watching the whole thing from atop a cliff no too far away, using a sound amplifying machine to eavesdrop on their conversation. Cassidy turned to Butch with an excited smile and whispered,

"Butch, did you hear that? That Mane kid not only has a primo shiny Vulpix, but she has a little Pidgey on the verge of evolving into a tough Pidgeotto!"Cassidy whispered excitedly. Butch nodded his head before replying,

"Yeah, and if we get those two and send em' to the boss, we'll really be on our way to the high life in Team Rocket!"Butch whispered in a confident voice, punching his fist in the air.

"And if I get that Vulpix for myself and show how amazing and beautiful it is, Jessie will be so jealous of my superior Pokemon."Cassidy stated in an arrogant tone.

"First we have to get that pocket sized bird to evolve into a powerful to be bird, though."Butch said and Cassidy nodded. Then the two crooks went off to put their plan into action.

"How about we do some training, Pidgey?"Luna asked as she stood up. The bird got off her shoulder and flapped in the air next to Luna and chirped in a way that Luna figured was a 'yes'.

"Can we help?"Alex asked suddenly. Luna turned to Alex with a confused look.

"You want to help us?"Luna asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, it's the least I can do to thank you for lunch. And I want to work off this soup anyway."Alex finished with a chuckle. Luna smiled a wide smile before saying,

"Okay, let's do it!"Exclaimed the female Trainer, punching her fist in the air.

The two stood on opposite sides of the battle field. Luna was at the left side with Pidgey and Alex was on the right side with Charmander. Kitsune stood inbetween the two, refereeing the battle.

"_Okay, this Pokemon battle between Luna Mane and Alex Jones will now go underway! Begin!"_Kitsune signalled by shooting an Energy Ball attack in the sky.

"Alright Pidgey, first use Whirlwind!"Luna commanded and the small bird flapped it's wings very hard until a hurricane like wind was being blown at Charmander.

"Charmander, cut through the wind with Scratch!"Alex commanded and Charmander stood his ground then clawed through the wind and ran towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey use Air Cutter and hurry!"Luna commanded. Pidgey crossed her wings as they began to glow white and lashed out it's wings and small, razor blade looking winds were headed toward Charmander.

"Quick Charmander, use Ember!"Alex commanded and the little lizard shot small balls of fire from his mouth at the razor blade winds. The collision the two attacks caused a small explosion and the two battling Pokemon had to back up to their respective Trainers.

"Nice move, Alex."Luna commented with a grin.

"You too, Luna."Alex commented with a grin of his own. Kitsune smiled at the two and thought that this couldn't get any better.

Just then a long metallic arm with three, slim pincher claws emerged from the bush and stood up in the sky. Luna, Alex and their Pokemon snapped their heads up to the claw and gasped at the sight.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?"Alex asked, very shocked and surprised.

"I don't know!"Luna replied. Then the claws reached down for Kitsune and grabbed the gold fox. Kitsune shouted in pain as the claws squeezed him.

"Oh no, Kitsune!"Alex exclaimed, looking up at Kitsune. Luna looked around the area with a hard glare, trying to find whoever was controlling the machine.

"Who's doing this? Show yourself!"Luna ordered, clenching her fists. Just then Butch and Cassidy popped out and stood together, side by side with smirks on their faces.

"Oh no, not you two again!"Luna exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Cassidy and Butch paid no mind to Luna and started their motto.

"Prepare for trouble…"Cassidy started

"And make it double…"Said Butch.

"Who are these two losers, Luna?"Alex asked interrupting Butch and Cassidy's motto and making them fall to the ground.

"Just two losers from Team Rocket. They're the ones who stole Charmander."Luna stated. Cassidy and Butch got up and looked at Butch angrily before Cassidy replied,

"Hey, who are you calling losers, brat? We just so happen to be elite members of Team Rocket!"Cassidy exclaimed. Luna just smirked, crossing her arms before saying,

"Well, if you lost to me I guess that makes you not so elite."Luna stated. Cassidy gritted her teeth and took out a Poke ball.

"That's it, brat, you asked for it! Go, Houndour!"Cassidy tossed the Poke ball and out came the black dog.

"You too, Hitmontop!"Butch tossed his own Poke ball out came the spinning Pokemon.

"I'm going to need some help, Alex. Ready to really work off that lunch?"Luna asked in a somewhat challenging tone. Alex smirked and nodded.

"You bet. Get ready Charmander!"Alex exclaimed and Charmander stood ready to fight.

"Houndour, Ember attack on that shrimp bird!"Cassidy ordered and Houndour shot little balls of fire from his mouth at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, toss the flames Hitmontop's way with Whirlwind!"Luna ordered and Pidgey flapped her wings swiftly and the wind coming from her flapping threw the Ember flames away from her and at Hitmontop.

"Hurry Hitmontop, dodge it!"Butch ordered and Hitmontop jumped in the air.

"Nice try! Pidgey, move the wind up!"Luna commanded and Pidgey flapped her wings until the flaming winds were moved up at Hitmontop and the spin top Pokemon was caught in the wind and burned by the flames.

"Oh no, Hitmontop!"Butch exclaimed, looking at his Pokemon as the rushing wind stooped and Hitmontop fell to the ground, swirls in it's eyes.

"Nice strategy, Luna! That was a good move!"Alex exclaimed.

"I'll show you a good move, brat! Houndour, use Bite on Charmander!"Cassidy ordered and Houndour charged at the red lizard with it's teeth bared.

"Charmander, use Dragon Rush!"Alex commanded and Charmander charged at Houndour as his body glowed blue and he tackled the black dog with intense force. Houndour was blown back and landed next to Hitmontop, swirls in it's eyes also.

"Oh no, my Houndour!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"Wow, I didn't know that Charmander knew it's Egg move Dragon Rush! That's so cool!"Luna exclaimed.

"Thanks. We've been really working on it."Alex replied with a smile.

"Okay, that does it! We're going to use the big guns on you brats now!"Cassidy exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"Yeah, and then you'll be sorry!"Butch replied in agreement with Cassidy. The two went into the bushes and then the ground started to shake. Luna and Alex stepped back and out came a silver tank like machine, the same machine that still had Kitsune in it's claws.

"We have to save Kitsune! Charmander, use…"But before Alex could tell Charmander what to do, Pidgey flew to the claws holding Kitsune.

"Pidgey, wait a minute!"Luna called out to the little bird but Pidgey kept going. She lashed her wings out and sent wind blades at the claws and they hit against the claws but only made a few dents.

"Ha! You call that an attack? How pathetic!"Cassidy said laughing.

"Don't worry, though, we'll take your little bird and train it to be a real Pokemon!"Butch exclaimed and sent a second claw at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, evade the claw!"Luna ordered and Pidgey flew away from the claw and went into the air. Then she charged back down at claw holding Kitsune. And as she charged, she started to glow white and her body started to change shape.

"Hey, look your Pidgey is…"Alex started.

"She's evolving."Luna finished.

When the white glow disappeared, we see that Pidgey changed into a beautiful Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo!"Said the hawk bird, still charging at the claws.

"It's Pidgeotto!"Luna exclaimed and Alex took out his and looked up Pidgeotto.

_**Pidgeotto, the bird Pokemon. It flies over its territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws.**_

"Alright, now we've got the edge, Pidgeotto!"Luna exclaimed to her hawk Pokemon.

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto replied, still charging.

"Yes, now we've got you! Butch, you know what to do!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"You got it, Cass!"Butch replied and moved the claw at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, counter with Steel Wing!"Luna commanded and Pidgeotto's wings turned sterling silver and she cut the claws in half.

"Ah, no way!"Cassidy and Butch exclaimed in unison.

"Now use Air Cutter and free Kitsune!"Luna ordered and Pidgeotto lashed out large wind blades and this time they cut through the claws and freed Kitsune. The gold fox jumped out of the hand of the claw and Pidgeotto flew over and caught Kitsune on her back.

"Alright she did it! Pidgeotto freed Kitsune!"Alex exclaimed and Charmander cheered.

"No! How could that bratty girl do that to my machine?"Cassidy asked enraged.

Pidgeotto flew down and landed in front of Luna. Kitsune got off the bird's back and ran into Luna's arms.

"_Luna! I'm so glad to be with you again!"_Kitsune stated happily, snuggling his face against Luna's.

"I'm glad too, Kitsune! I'm so happy that you're okay!"Luna said her voice full of relief.

"How about we teach these creeps a lesson together, Luna?"Alex asked smirking and Luna returned the smirk.

"Yeah, let's do it!"Luna exclaimed and she stood up with her Pokemon by her side and Charmander by Alex's side.

"Uh oh, they don't look too happy, Cassidy."Butch stated, looking scared.

"They sure don't, Brad."Cassidy agreed.

"IT'S NOT BRAD IT'S BUTCH!"Butch yelled at Cassidy.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!"Cassidy yelled back.

"Kitsune, use Flare Blitz and Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack!"Luna ordered and Kitsune ran swiftly as flames burst from his body and Pidgeotto flew at high speeds.

"Charmander, use Dragon Rush!"Alex ordered and Charmander charged with the other Pokemon as his body glowed blue.

The three Pokemon hit the tank dead on and caused the machine to explode which blew Cassidy and Butch into the air.

"There goes my shiny Vulpix again, straight out the window."Cassidy whined, tears streaming down her eyes.

"And here we go again, straight into pain."Butch stated frowning.

"We're blasting off again!"Shouted the two in unison and they vanished in a flash.

"Alright, we did it! We won!"Alex exclaimed and hugged his Charmander, laughing happily.

"Both of you were great. And I'm really proud of you, Pidgeotto. Not only did you evolve, you saved Kitsune. Thank you very much."Luna said, rubbing Pidgeotto's head.

"_Yeah, we couldn't have won without you!"_Kitsune said smiling.

"Pidgeo!"Said the female bird happily.

The sun was close to setting and Luna and Alex faced each other, their Pokemon by them.

"Thanks for helping me save Kitsune, Alex. I really appreciate it."Luna said.

"No problem, Luna. And thank you for letting me share this great adventure. Say, um Luna?"Alex asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Alex?"Luna inquired.

"Well, me and Charmander were wondering if we could travel with you and your team."Alex stated.

"You want to travel with us?"Luna asked shocked.

"Yeah, it get's really boring when it's just myself and Charmander. And we can always help you when you need it. So what do you say?"Alex asked the hazel haired Trainer. Luna smiled widely before replying,

"I say yes! Welcome to the team, Alex! Come on, we have to find a camping spot before night fall!"Luna stated and dashed off with her Pokemon.

"Hey, wait for us!"Alex called out and went after Luna with Charmander.

And so with her fellow Trainer Alex Jones, his Charmander and her newly evolved Pidgeotto by her side, Luna continues to travel through the Kanto Region with burning hope and determination in her heart. That hope and determination will continue to burn so long as Luna keeps pushing onward, on her journey to become a Grand Pokemon Master!

* * *

And there you have it! Now Luna has two Pokemon and a travel friend, Alex, SupaStar-Man's character! If any of you want to audition as a travel partner for Luna, PM me or put it in your review!

Jan Ne~


	3. When Rivals Collide!

And here is the third chapter of my Pokemon story!

* * *

It was a sunny and warm afternoon in the woods of Kanto, and two certain Trainers were enjoying it to the fullest. Luna was making lunch with the aid of her two Pokemon and Charmander while Alex was lounging in the sun. Alex let out a long yawn before saying,

"Man, I am so totally bored. I wish we were in Pewter City already so we could battle the Gym Leader there."Alex mused aloud.

"Well if you have so much time on your hands then why don't you help make lunch?"Luna asked the lazy black haired boy.

"_Yeah Alex, we're doing all the work!"_Kitsune said in an annoyed tone.

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto said in agreement.

"Charmander, Char!"Charmander exclaimed to his Trainer.

"No way! I want to battle, not cook."Alex stated and turned on his side, not facing Luna and the Pokemon.

"Lazy bum. Why do I put up with you anyway?"Luna asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you think I'm cute and have yet to confess your true feelings for me."Alex said smugly. At first Luna was going to tell Alex off but then another idea crossed her mind and she smirked wickedly.

"Oh Alex, how could you have known how I truly felt? I'm so glad that I don't have to hide my true feelings anymore."Luna said in a fake sweet voice. Kitsune, Charmander and Pidgeotto looked at Luna with shocked faces and Alex turned to face Luna with a shocked look of his own.

"WH-What? Hey, I was just joking Luna, I didn't really mean…"But before Alex could finish, Luna burst out laughing.

"Psych! I can't believe you fell for that! I was joking!"Luna stated, still laughing. Kitsune and the other Pokemon laughed along with her while Alex blushed deep red and yelled,

"Hey, that wasn't funny, Luna! I'm going to get you!"Alex stated as he stood up.

"Oh, yeah? Well let's see you try it!"Luna stuck her tongue out at Alex and ran, Alex running after her. Their Pokemon watched them with smiles as the two Trainers ran around like little kids. Then an Austrian accented voice spoke.

"Ha, even after all this time you're still a loser, Mane."Said the voice, obviously a male judging by the sound.

Luna and Alex stopped running around and turned their heads up to see who it was that spoke. Then out of the shadows stepped a young man. His height was five seven, he had shoulder length blue hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. His wardrobe consisted of light brown jeans, a short sleeved white shirt, light gray boots, a dark brown sleeveless cowboy vest and a black scarf around his neck. He looked to be about fourteen years old.

"Well, it sure has been a long time, huh, Mane?"The boy asked. Luna narrowed her eyes the minute she recognized the other teen.

"Damien Creed."Luna said simply with a heavy malice. Alex looked at Luna confusingly before asking,

"Luna, you know this kid?"Alex asked.

"Sadly, yes. Damien and I have known each other from elementary school. We fought about anything and everything."Luna stated with a stern look.

"So you do remember me. And here I was thinking that you forgot your dear old friend."Damien said with a coy grin.

"You're no friend of mine, Creed."Luna said with narrowed eyes. You could feel the obvious tention between the two Trainers and it was unrelenting, even unbearable. So Alex decided to step in before things escalated.

"Okay, we should probably head back to our food, Luna."Alex said as he led his friend away from the boy who she had locked eyes with for two minutes. Luna let herself be led away and didn't give Damien a second glance. Damien narrowed his eyes at the hazel haired Trainer and was going to say something else until he noticed Kitsune.

"Wow, that's a shiny Vulpix!"Damien exclaimed and ran over to Kitsune. He knelt down and picked up the golden fox, who growled in anger."Awesome! You must be a tough Pokemon!"The blue haired boy said and then Kitsune shot a stream of fire into his face. The younger Trainer groaned in pain, dropped Kitsune and fell to the ground.

"_Hmph. Who does this brat think is his grabbing me like some plush toy?"_Kitsune asked angrily.

"While I don't really like Damien, blasting a Flamethrower in his face was a bit over the edge, Kitsune."Luna said walking over to the boy in question and took a spray bottle out of her satchel. "This Burn Heal should help."Luna stated and sprayed some of the bottle's contents on a piece of cloth and rubbed it on Damien's face gently. When the burn on his face was gone, the blue-haired male slowly opened his eyes to see Luna with a small smile on her face. He blushed heavily and scrambled away from her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You better not have kissed me, girly!"Damien said and shuddered at the thought then started spitting. Luna narrowed her eyes at the ungrateful boy and stood up.

"Please, get over yourself. I was just helping the burn on your face. Anyway, why are you here? I doubt you finding me is a coincidence."Luna said. Damien got off the ground then looked at Luna with a smug smirk.

"You're right. It's not a coincidence. I came back to Pallet Town looking for you to have a battle but imagine my surprise when I heard that the young Mane girl went off on her journey. So I decided to walk back the way I came until I found you."Damien explained.

"I see. So am I right to assume you want to battle me?"Luna asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Correct again, Mane. What do you say?"Damien asked in a challenging tone.

"I say no. I don't have time for you and my tea is about done. Go find someone else to bother."Luna said.

"What's the matter, Mane old girl? Are you affraid to lose?"Damien asked in mocking tone as he smirked, knowing good and well that would set Luna off. Luna's lips tightened into a flat line as she gave Damien a cold, stern look.

"I fear _no _Trainer. Especially not one like you, Damien."Luna said in a nearly icy tone. The bluenette smirked even more.

"That's a pretty big statement, Mane. Prove it."Damien said challengingly. After a while Luna finally said,

"Fine then. I accept your challenge."Luna said. Damien chuckled and took out four Poke balls.

"Grand. Now allow me to introduce you to the Pokemon you'll be losing to. Alright boys, let's go!"Damien exclaimed and tossed the four balls into the air. From them unleashed Persian, Arbok, Pinsir and Primeape.

"Persian!"Exclaimed the classy cat

"Charbok!"Exclaimed the giant purple cobra.

"Pin, Pin!"Exclaimed Pinsir.

"Primeape!"Exclaimed Primeape as it bounced up and down.

"Hmm, well that's a new kind of Pokemon team."Luna said, crossing her arms.

"And it's the best Pokemon team you'll ever see, Mane. So are you ready?"Damien asked with a smug grin. Luna clenched her fists and gave a determinded look.

"You bet I am."Luna said in a sure tone.

"Luna, you don't have to humor this guy and agree to battle him."Alex whispered to the young woman.

"Well I can't say just let him get away with saying I'm scared to battle him, Alex. Don't worry. Just referee the battle."Luna whispered back and the black-haired teen nodded.

Soon the two rivals were at opposite sides of the battle field and Alex and his Charmander were acting as referees.

"Now then, this Pokemon battle between Luna and Damien will now go underway!"Alex exclaimed.

"Charmander, Char!"Exclaimed the red lizard and then he shot an Ember attack in the air to signal the Trainers to start.

"So what flimsy Pokemon are you going to use, Mane?"Damien obnoxiously asked.

"My Vulpix Kitsune and Pidgeotto."Luna stated simply and gestured to her fox and bird. Damien's eyes followed Luna's gesture to Kitsune and Pidgeotto then he looked at her with a grin.

"Is that all? You're going to battle my whole team with a little fix and bird?"Damien asked, very surprised. Luna nodded yes.

"Yes. It doesn't matter how many Pokemon either Trainder has in battle. All that matters is the bond between Trainer and Pokemon."Luna stated.

"Please. A bond isn't going to help you win, Mane. Only power gets you by in battles."Damien stated in a 'matter of fact' type tone

"Don't be too sure about that, Damien."Alex said with giving a glare that said 'watch your step' to the other male Trainer. Damien just huffed at the comment.

"Whatever. Okay Persian, let's go!"Damien exclaimed and the haughty cat got onto the battle field and growled.

"Pidgeotto, why don't you give it a shot?"Luna asked her bird and Pidgeotto nodded her head and flew onto the battle field.

"Okay Persian, use Faint Attack!"Damien ordered and Persian disappeared and teleported from side to side on the field.

"Pidgeotto, I'll let you handle this. I trust your judgment. You can do it."Luna stated and looked at Pidgeotto with a confident smile.

Pidgeotto nodded her head and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the wind and listened for the flow that would signify Persian's presence. When she heard a whoosh and a smug growl from behind her, Pidgeotto turned her head to see said Pokemon sneering at her. The big feline brought down his claws to attack Pidgeotto, but the bird used Steel Wing and countered the claws, thus pushing her opponent away from her by five feet.

"What? No way!"Damien exclaimed shockingly, his Pokemon also looking shocked.

"Oh, yes way. Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind then Quick Attack!"Luna commanded. Pidgeotto flapped her wings until a massive hurricane was formed around her and she swiftly flew down towards Persian. She jabbed him with her sharp beak and Persian fell to the ground. He tried to get up but then he fell down again and fainted, swirls in his eyes.

"Oh no, Persian!"Damien exclaimed.

"And Luna wins the first round!"Alex exclaimed, gesturing toward Luna and Pidgeotto.

"Yes! You were great, Pidgeotto. Thank you!"Luna exclaimed happily and hugged her bird Pokemon. Pidgeotto made a sound of happiness and rubbed her Trainer back.

"Useless cat. Persian, return!"Damien ordered and recalled the feline.

"Now since Luna won, she get's to pick whether or not she wants to choose another Pokemon and take the first attack."Alex explained.

"Then in that case, Pidgeotto, take a break!"Luna exclaimed and the bird flew over next to Kitsune.

"_I guess I'm next then!"_Kitsune said and went to stand in front of Luna.

"I'll swipe the gold clean off your Vulpix, Mane! Go Arbok!"Damien exclaimed and Arbok slithered forward and stood several feet away from Kitsune.

"Kitsune, use Flamethrower!"Luna ordered and Kitsune shot a massive stream of fire from his mouth at the purple cobra.

"Dodge it Arbok!"Damien ordered and Arbok narrowly dodged the stream of fire.

"_Shoot, it missed!"_Kitsune stated angrily.

"All right, now use Mud Bomb!"Damien ordered and Arbok shot several balls of mud at Kitsune.

"Oh no, that's a Ground type move!"Alex exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry. Kitsune, use Extrasensory and redirect the Mud Bomb!"Luna ordered and Kitsune's eyes glew a lilac color and the mud balls immediately stopped in front of his face and turned back at Arbok.

"What? Vulpix can use a Psychic type move?"Damien asked shockingly. The mud balls then hit Arbok in a critical hit and the purple cobra fainted, swirls also in his eyes. Damien growled and recalled Arbok.

"And Luna wins again!"Alex exclaimed, gesturing to Luna again. Luna and Kitsune cheered and the hazel haired Trainer held Kitsune in a big hug. Damien growled in anger and then shouted angrily,

"That does it! My Primeape and Pinsir will knock your Pokemon from here to Hoenn, Mane! Show no mercy, guys!"Damien exclaimed and Pinsir and Primeape came onto the battle field, ready to fight. Pidgeotto came onto the battle field again to aid her fellow Pokemon.

"I'll let you take the first move Damien."Luna said, bowing to Damien.

"Bad move, girly, because this'll be the last move I make and your Pokemon'll be history! Primeape, get in front of Pinsir and use Protect and Pinsir, Focus Energy!"Damien ordered and Primeape got in front of Pinsir and made a light green shield while Pinsir stood still and honed all it's energy. Luna stayed unfazed and gave her orders to her Pokemon.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind in the sky!"Luna commanded and Pidgeotto made a hurricane in the air.

"Wait, I think I know what Luna's doing!"Alex exclaimed knowingly and Charmander smiled widely.

"What's that girl up to?"Damien asked silently, narrowing his eyes at the smirking Mane.

"Now Kitsune shoot a Flamethrower to the hurricane and then use Extrasensory!"Luna commanded and Kitsune shot a stream of fire into the hurricane. Then his eyes glew lilac again and he instantly made the flaming hurricane stop with his psychic power.

"Yes, I knew it! Luna's using one of her mom's battle strategies!"Alex exclaimed and Charmander cheered even more. Then the shield Primeape made disappeared.

"Oh, no!"Damien exclaimed.

"That's it, Kitsune! Now toss the hurricane at them!"Luna ordered, pointing at the two unprotected Pokemon. Kitsune let out a loud growl and shot the fiery hurricane at Primeape and Pinsir. The beetle and ape Pokemon had little time to dodge and were caught in the flaming wind. When the fiery winds passed, everyone saw that Primeape and Pinsir were burned severely and they stood still before they fell out and finally fainted.

"And that's it! Luna Mane wins!"Alex exclaimed and Charmander ran over to Luna and hugged her leg. Luna smiled at the little lizard and rubbed his head.

"Thanks, Kitsune and Pidgeotto. I owe this match win to you both. You did it."Luna stated happily, rubbing her Pokemon lovingly. They both smiled then Kitsune said,

"_Nah, **we** did it, Luna. Together and as a team!"_Kitsune exclaimed happily.

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto exclaimed just as happily.

"That was a good battle, Luna. You were great."Alex said and held his hand out for Luna to shake. Luna stood up and took Alex's hand firmly.

"Thanks, Alex. So what do you say now, Damien? I beat your party of four with only two Pokemon of mine. It seems our bond helped us after all."Luna said with a smile. Damien just huffed and called back his two Pokemon.

"Please. You just got lucky is all, Mane. These Pokemon are simply weak and it looks like I need to work them harder. Don't let this victory get to your head. The next time we see each other your Pokemon will be the ones who'll fall. That's my promise."Damien said and walked off without another word. Luna and Alex just looked at the retreating teen with disapproving looks.

"I think I understand why you don't like Damien a lot, Luna. He can really get on your nerves."Alex said.

"That's one of his special talents I'm affraid. But let's not dwell on it anymore and chow down. Our food is going to get cold."Luna said and the group went back to their little camp spot to eat.

After they finished their lunched, cleaned up and packed everything, Luna and the rest of the team were on the road again. Then as the sight of a city came into sight, they all ran until the whole city came into view.

"Alright, we're here, everybody!"Alex exclaimed, smiling widely.

"I just can't believe we're here….we're in Pewter City!"Luna exclaimed loudly, looking at the city.

And so after a meet and match with her old rival Damien, Luna and the team have finally made it to Pewter City, home to the famous Pewter City Gym. Stay tuned as we see Luna and Alex put their skills to the test in their first Pokemon Gym Battle!

* * *

And that was the appearance of Luna's rival, Damien Creed! And yes I mean the character Damien from the Pokemon show. Anyway, wait till next weekend to see how Luna and Alex's first day in Pewter City goes!

Jan Ne~


	4. Meet,Greet,Match!

And here is episode four, readers who have been so loyal to me. And making an appearance is Blaze-Lover's character, Haley Isaiah! Enjoy

* * *

When we last met our Trainers, Luna had just finished a match with her old rival Damien Creed and now she and the rest of her Pokemon friends were finally in Pewter City, where Luna and Alex will start their first Gym Battle against the Pewter City Gym Leader! But right now our heroes are going into the Pokemon Center for a rest.

"This is so cool, Luna! I can't wait to battle the Gym Leader!"Alex exclaimed happily.

"Charmander!"Charmander exclaimed in agreement with his Trainer.

"Yeah, I know. My mother is close friends with all of the Gym Leaders from every Region and they come to visit her sometimes, so I've met them before. It'll be nice to see Flint again after so long."Luna stated as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

Then no sooner did they enter, someone ran into Alex and fell down.

"Ow, that hurts!"Said the voice, obviously female.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss."Alex apologized and helped the girl up.

She was about five six and had creamy tan skin. Her hair was long and light brown, her eyes were dark brown, and her wardrobe consisted of a long sleeved yellow shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a yellow backpack. She looked to be about fifteen years old.

"No, that's okay. I ran into you. Who are you two?"The girl asked as she rubbed her slightly sore back.

"I'm Luna Mane, it's a pleasure to meet you."Luna greeted and held out her hand for the lighter brunette.

"Hello, I'm Haley Isaiah. It's nice to meet you also."Haley greeted back and shook Luna's hand.

"I'm Alex Jones, and this is my Pokemon partner Charmander."Alex stated, gesturing down to the red lizard.

"Wow, a Charmander!"Haley exclaimed and took out her yellow Pokedex to look up Charmander.

_**Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.**_

"Whoa, how cool!"Haley exclaimed. Then she noticed Kitsune and smiled."And a Vulpix, too."Haley said and looked up Vulpix.

_**Vulpix, the fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails.**_

"Awesome! Luna is this Vulpix your's?"Haley asked.

"Why yes he is. I nicknamed him Kitsune. Say hello to Haley, Kitsune."Luna said to her partner.

"_Hello, Haley."_Kitsune greeted to Haley.

"Hello, Kitsune I…HUH? Wait, you spoke!"Haley exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, he can use telepathy. It's the ability to speak with your mind."Luna stated. Haley looked up at Luna with a very surprised expression.

"Oh, okay. So what other Pokemon do you guys have?"Haley asked.

"I just have Charmander so far."Alex stated.

"I have Kitsune and a female Pidgeotto."Luna stated.

"Cool. I have a Squirtle and a Butterfree myself."Haley said. Luna nodded before she said,

"How about we set outside on the bench and talk?"Luna suggested.

"Okay."Haley agreed.

The Trainers released their Pokemon and let them all play amongst themselves as they conversed. Luna was explaining how she started her journey started and then met Kitsune.

"Oh, I get it. So since Kitsune wanted to go with you, you picked him instead."Haley stated.

"That's right."Luna affirmed.

"Wow, it must be awesome to have a shiny Vulpix as a partner, especially one so cute."Haley stated, looking at Kitsune play with her Squirtle, the same one that Luna rescued.

"Yeah well, Kitsune may be different from most Pokemon but he's just like any other."Luna modestly stated, smiling at her golden fox. There was a short silence until Alex spoke,

"So what are you aiming to become on your journey, Haley?"Alex asked the lighter brunette.

"I'm aiming to become a Top Coordinator like my dad! He used a Squirtle when he started on his journey and I wanted to use one also. So here I am on the road with Squirtle and my beautiful Butterfree."Haley said.

"I see. Say, why don't you travel with Alex and me, Haley?"Luna asked the girl. Haley looked at Luna surprisingly.

"What, travel with you guys?"Haley asked.

"Yes. We could always use the extra team mate. Right, Alex?"Luna asked the black haired boy who nodded yes.

"Yeah, it'd be fun! What do you say, Haley?"Alex asked the girl.

"Sure! I'd love to go with you guys! Then that way I can study up more on battling."Haley said.

"And we can learn how to use Contest moves against our opponents."Alex stated.

"I know what this calls for; A Pokemon Battle to celebrate! C'mon Haley, I challenge you!"Luna challenged, looking at the other girl with a smirk. Haley returned the smirk before saying,

"Okay, let's go!"Exclaimed the hyper girl punching her fist into the air. Unbeknownst to them however, Damien was watching this and eavesdropping on the whole conversation. He narrowed his beady eyes and then said,

"This ain't good. If that Mane girl trains with that other chick and makes up new battling strategies, we'll be goners, Persian."Damien stated, looking at his cat Pokemon.

"Persian."Persian replied to his Trainer.

"What we need is someone to get that Haley chick away from Mane so that I can get all of that other girl's secrets and use em' against Mane."Damien said wickedly.

"How about two someone's?"Asked a female voice. Damien and Persian turned around and saw Butch and Cassidy. They gasped when they realized who they were.

"Wait, aren't you two Team Rocket people?"Damien asked.

"We sure are, kid. And we heard that you don't know how to take care of that Mane brat. But, if you let us have her Pokemon, we can help with no additional money charge."Cassidy stated.

"Yeah, taking Pokemon from Trainers like that Mane girl is enough payment for us."Butch said smirking.

"Really now? Well, who am I to let down such a kind offer?"Damien sarcastically asked, an evil gleam forming in his eyes.

Meanwhile Luna and Haley stood at different ends of the battle field, ready to battle.

"This match between Luna and Haley will now go under way! Begin!"Alex exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll pick first! Go Squirtle!"Haley exclaimed, tossed a Poke Ball and out came the little turtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"Said Squirtle.

"And I choose Pidgeotto!"Luna exclaimed and tossed her Poke Ball, bringing out her bird.

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto said.

"Okay, you take the first move, Haley!"Luna called over to Haley.

"Thanks! Squirtle, use Water Pulse and then Rapid Spin!"Haley ordered and Squirtle shot a spiral of water then tucked into his shell and span in the waters, looking like a stone in spiraling water.

"Well, that sure looks good for a Contest. Pidgeotto, destroy the waters with Steel Wing!"Luna ordered and the hawk's wings turned sterling silver as she charged at the turtle. She slashed the waters with her wings making Squirtle lose his balance and fall to the ground. Pidgeotto span around gracefully, her silver wings shining in the sunlight and the water's shine adding to her beauty.

"Wow, Pidgeotto looks great. By using Steel Wing and slashing the waters, Luna took away Squirtle's appeal and made her own."Alex explained aloud, very impressed.

"Whoa. That was a good move Luna! You made your Pidgeotto look so gorgeous."Haley said.

"Thank you Haley."Luna said smiling. Then before either Trainer could give another order to their Pokemon, a voice spoke.

"Stop right there, young Trainers!"Said the voice. Everyone looked to their right to see a woman with orange hair in a pony tail, wearing a purple woman's business suit and a man with blue hair wearing a green shirt and blue jeans who was holding a camera.

"Um, excuse me? Who are you people?"Alex asked.

"We, my dear boy, are with Pokemon TV! We go from town to town in order to get amazing Pokemon Battles and Contest performances on TV! And we were tapping your spar but we needed a close up!"Stated the woman.

"Yeah, particularly a close up of this little shiny Vulpix you have!"Exclaimed the man, getting close to Kitsune with his camera in his face. Kitsune narrowed his eyes at the man and started to sniff him. The man chuckled nervously as Kitsune sniffed him.

"Well, your Vulpix seems to really like my camera man."The lady said, also laughing nervously. Kitsune's eyes widened and he knocked the camera in the man's hands. Everyone gasped at what Kitsune just did but when the camera hit the ground, smoking exhausted from the camera, not like it was blowing up, but like a smoke ball.

"Hey, that doesn't seem like a regular camera to me."Haley said suspiciously.

"Uh, it's the kind that releases smoke for the…uh, dramatic scenes."The lady explained chuckling nervously.

"Oh yeah? Well I think that you're both putting us on."Luna stated, giving the woman a hard glare. The woman cringed at the venomous look.

"_Luna, they're fakes! It's those Team Rocket creeps!"_Kitsune stated, running over to his Trainer.

"Team Rocket?"Alex asked in surprise.

"I can't believe you dolts!"Shouted the voice an angry person.

Luna, Haley and Alex turned to the shrubs and Damien came out with his Persian, running over to the Rockets.

"Damien?"Luna and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"You Rockets are beyond stupid! How can you get yourselves caught only three minutes after you get here? That's the last time I have you do my dirty work!"Damien exclaimed angrily. The three Trainers and their Pokemon then regrouped, standing far from the Rockets and Damien.

"That makes it official, it _is_ Team Rocket!"Alex stated sternly.

"Now look what you did, brat! You blew our cover!"Cassidy stated angrily.

"You didn't need my help, you did that yourselves!"Damien exclaimed and his Persian made a sound of agreement. The Rockets and Damien glared at each other until Haley said,

"Okay I don't know who you three are, but it's clear that you're all bad news. So are we going to battle them or what, Luna?"Haley asked Luna. Luna gave a smirk and said,

"You bet, get ready team!"Luna stated and the Trainers took stood with their chosen Pokemon in front of them.

"Haley and I will take care of Butch and Cassidy Luna, you take on Damien."Alex whispered to Luna and she nodded in agreement.

"Let's go, Tentacruel!"Cassidy exclaimed and brought out her jellyfish Pokemon.

"Come on Cloyster!"Butch exclaimed and brought out his bivalve Pokemon.

"Okay, Tentacruel is a Poison-type Pokémon so I'll use Butterfree."Haley whispered.

"And since I only have Charmander, I'll have no choice but to use him."Alex stated.

"Don't worry, Pidgeotto and I will cover you guys."Luna said.

"Alright Butterfree, use Confusion on Tentacruel!"Haley ordered and the butterfly's eyes glew light blue and she lifted the big jellyfish off the ground with ease.

"Oh no, Tentacruel!"Cassidy exclaimed.

"Now bring him to the ground!"Haley ordered and Butterfree brought Tentacruel to the ground with a hard land. The jellyfish groaned and got off the ground slowly.

"Tentacruel, use Water Gun!"Cassidy ordered and Tentacruel shot a stream of water at Butterfree.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind and toss the water at Persian!"Luna ordered and Pidgeotto whipped up a hurricane and the water was then redirected at Persian. The cat had little time to react and got blown away and soaked at the same time.

"Persian, use Fury Swipes on Charmander!"Damien commanded and Persian ran towards the red lizard and scratched him up.

"Charmander!"Alex exclaimed shockingly as Charmander fell to the ground. But being stubborn and determined like his Trainer, Charmander slowly got up, it's body covered in scratches from the previous attack.

"Ha, some Pokemon! It reminds me of the weakling Charmander I once had."Damien said cruelly and laughed along with his Persian. Charmander growled in rage after Damien insulted his kind.

"I'll finish off that little lizard! Cloyster, use Bubblebeam!"Butch commanded and Cloyster shot water bubbles at Charmander, but Charmander did not move.

"Charmander, get away!"Alex called out to his partner.

"Why is he just standing there?"Luna asked shockingly.

"No, Charmander!"Haley called out. Then just before the bubbles hit Charmander, he jumped up in the air.

"What the?"Everyone asked in unison. Then Charmander shot a blue and yellow shock wave from its mouth at Cloyster. The poor shell Pokemon got hit dead on and fell down.

"Ah, Cloyster!"Butch exclaimed shockingly.

"Hey wasn't that Dragon Rage?"Haley asked aloud and looked up Charmander's move Dragon Rage on her Pokedex.

_**Dragon Rage, one of Charmander's best moves. It unleashes massive shock waves that always inflict 40 HP damage to an opponent.**_

"But wait, Charmander has to be close to evolving to learn that move."Luna commented.

"But then that also means that…Charmander will…."But before Alex could finish, Charmander started glowing white and it's body shape started to change.

"Oh, please tell me that Charmander isn't doing what I think its doing!" Cassidy exclaimed with a shocked and fearing look.

"I think it is, Cass'!"Butch replied.

"Charmander is evolving…"Alex trailed off. Then the glow disappeared and in place of Charmander was Charmeleon!

"Charmel!"Exclaimed Charmeleon.

"I can't believe it, it's Charmeleon!"Alex exclaimed happily. Luna took out her Pokedex and looked up Charmeleon.

_**Charmeleon, the flame Pokemon. In rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars.**_

"That's so amazing!"Luna exclaimed.

"Okay, Charmeleon, let's show these creeps whose_ really_ weak!"Alex exclaimed and Charmeleon growled in agreement.

"I think we better run!"Damien stated and he and the Rockets were about to run off until Luna said,

"Oh no you don't, Kitsune use Extrasensory to hold all of them in place!"Luna ordered and Kitsune soon had the Rockets, Damien and their Pokemon pinned with his psychic power.

"Butterfree, help Kitsune out with Confusion!"Haley ordered and Butterfree used her own psychic power to help keep the enemy in place.

"Charmeleon, first use Dragon Rage and then follow it up with Dragon Rush!"Alex ordered and the lizard blasted a shock wave then ran swiftly as his body glew light blue and the shock wave surrounded Charmeleon. He tackled Damien and the Rockets and they shot into the sky.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you two bone heads!"Damien shouted and Persian made yells of agreement.

"Hey don't blame me, blame Brad!"Cassidy yelled.

"IT'S NOT BRAD IT'S BUTCH!"Butch yelled twice as loud.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"The Rockets exclaimed in unison.

"And so am I!"Damien shouted and they disappeared in a flash.

"Woo hoo, did it!"Haley cheered and hugged her Pokemon.

"Nice work, you two."Luna said to her Pokemon with a smile and they returned the smile and nodded.

"And you were perfect, Charmeleon. Not only did you learn a new move, you evolved and got rid of those creeps. Way to go!"Alex praised and gave his red lizard a thumps up and a wink. And Charmeleon did the same.

Soon after healing their Pokemon, the team was in front of the Pewter City Gym.

"Well here it is. The stepping stone to the top."Alex stated.

"I can't believe I'm looking at the Pewter Gym with my own eyes."Luna said softly.

"It looks so cool."Haley stated with a smile.

"Luna, I'll let you battle the Gym Leader first."Alex stated. Luna gasped and looked at her friend.

"Are you sure? Is it really okay if I go first?"Luna asked and Alex nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Go ahead."Alex said smiling. Luna smiled back and nodded, then looked at the Gym entrance with a smirk.

"Okay Flint, get ready to meet the new generation of Trainer."Luna stated confidently and walked to the entrance.

Now with her new companion Haley, Charmander as a newly evolved Charmeleon and her enemies long gone, Luna sets forth to compete in her very first Gym Battle against Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader!

* * *

And that was that! Stay tuned to see what happens next! And just to let readers know, auditions for traveling companions for Luna are closed, but if you want your OC to be seen in The Kanto Journey, then you can give me your OC details and we'll go from there.

Jan Ne~


	5. Pewter Gym Match part 1 LunaVSFlint!

And here is episode is episode five!

* * *

Previously our heroes had just beaten Team Rocket and Damien and gained a new friend named Haley Isaiah. Now Luna is right in front of the door of the Pewter City Gym, where she hopes to get her first Badge. The hazel haired Trainer looked at the Gym door with a wide smile and took a deep breath. Then she looked down at Kitsune and said,

"You ready for your first Gym match, Kitsune?"Luna asked and the gold fox nodded.

"_You bet I am, Luna!"_Kitsune exclaimed happily.

"Great. Now let's go."Luna said and she opened the doors at last.

Luna was met with the sight of a rocky room. From the walls to the floor to the ceiling, everything was rock with a few boulders here and there. Luna smiled in awe at the sight and her friends soon joined her side and also smiled at the sight.

"Wow, so this is what the Pewter City Gym looks like? Amazing. Squirtle and Butterfree have to see this."Haley said and took out her Pokemon so they could see the rocky Gym and they looked at the wide stone room in awe.

"I want Charmeleon to see this also."Alex said and brought out the flame lizard to see the Gym.

"And I can't leave Pidgeotto out either."Luna said let out the female hawk and Pidgeotto looked at the Gym in amazement. Luna knelt down to her Pokemon and they turned their attention to her.

"Okay you guys, this where we're going to have our first match. I want you guys to do the best you can and give it your all."Luna said. Kitsune and Pidgeotto nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Well, that sounds like a Mane if I ever heard one."Said a male voice chuckling in amusement. Everyone looked at the doors to see that it was none other than Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader.

"It's Flint!"Luna and Alex exclaimed in unison.

"Hey there, kids. It's very nice to meet you all. Why don't you all come into the house for a quick lunch?"Flint asked with a friendly smile and the group nodded yes.

The team went into Flint's house and had a nice hot lunch curtsey of Flint's wife Lola.

"This is a really nice sauce you used for the beef, Miss Lola. It's delicious."Alex said as he continued to eat.

"Why thank you, Alex. I've always wanted to try that sauce, I'm happy that you like it."Lola said with a smile.

"It's very delicious, ma'am. Thank you for your kindness."Luna thanked and continued to eat.

"So you're old Jane's daughter, huh?"Flint asked and Luna nodded proudly.

"Yeah, that's right."Luna stated. Flint smiled and looked up in thought.

"Ah, yes, it's been a very long time since I've battled that woman. It's not really a surprise to me that you would became a Pokemon Trainer like your mother. But what I didn't expect was that you would get a shiny Vulpix as your partner."Flint stated as he pet Kitsune on the head and the gold fox purred in return.

"Trust me, I sure didn't expect it."Luna said chuckling slightly. Flint chuckled in return and stood up.

"Well, you've come all this way for a match, and I'm ready to go. How about you, Luna?"Flint asked with a challenging smirk. Luna returned the smirk and stood up before saying,

"I'm always ready when it comes to battling!"Luna exclaimed. Flint smiled softly. Luna truly was Jane's daughter.

"Alright then. Forrest will you please referee the match?"Flint asked his son.

"Sure thing, dad!"Forrest exclaimed happily.

Flint and Luna went back into the Gym and took their sides of the field. Luna took the right side and the old Gym Leader took the left. Flint's wife and kids were on the left side of the field and Haley, Alex and their Pokemon were on the right. Forrest was in the middle acting as the referee.

"Alright, this Gym battle between Luna Mane and Gym Leader Flint will now go under way! This shall be a three on three battle! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"Forrest loudly exclaimed.

"I'll pick first! I choose Golem!"Flint exclaimed and brought out his rock Pokemon.

"Golem!"Said Golem.

"Whoa, a Golem."Alex said and looked up Golem on his Pokedex.

_**Golem, the rock Pokemon. Even dynamite can't harm its hard, boulder like body. It sheds its hide once a year.**_

"We haven't battled in quite a while Golem but now we have the chance! I want you to give it all you've got!"Flint called out to his Pokemon and Golem nodded his head.

"Okay then, let's go Kitsune!"Luna exclaimed and Kitsune got onto the battle field and growled at Golem.

"Wait a minute, why is Luna using a Fire-type against a Rock and Ground-type Pokemon?"Lola asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'll show you why. Kitsune use Extrasensory!"Luna ordered and Kitsune's eyes glew a lilac color and he lifted Golem off the ground with ease using his psychic powers.

"Golem, Golem!"The rock Pokemon exclaimed as he was lifted higher and higher into the air.

"Oh no, that Vulpix can use Extrasensory! This is not good."Flint said as he looked at his Pokemon helplessly.

"I've never seen a Vulpix use Extrasensory before. So that must mean its really strong."Forrest said with a shocked look.

"Wow, Luna's Vulpix is not only cute it's strong too!"Lola exclaimed with a smile.

"Now bring Golem to the ground!"Luna ordered and Kitsune swiftly brought Golem down.

"Brace yourself, Golem!"Flint ordered and Golem focused all of his strength in his legs and as he hit the ground Golem firmly planted his feet in the dirt. The rock Pokemon was only slightly hurt.

"Yeah way to go, dad! Nice move!"Flint's children cheered.

"Now use Earthquake!"Flint commanded and Golem stomped his feet on the ground and large rock spikes charged at the golden fox. Luna narrowed her eyes and thought of how she would counter the attack and then an idea came to her.

"Kitsune, use Extrasensory on that big boulder there and toss it at Golem!"Luna ordered, pointing at said boulder. Once again Kitsune's eyes glowed lilac and he lifted the boulder and tossed it at Golem.

"Quick Golem, use Focus Punch!"Flint ordered and Golem balled his small hand into a fist and the glowing fist broke the rock into pieces, but as the smaller rocks got out of Golem's sight, he soon met Kitsune face to face! Flint gasped in shock, surprised that Kitsune got so close so quickly.

"I get it. Luna just used that boulder as a distraction so Kitsune could get closer to Golem!"Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah and since Golem lost his focus that Earthquake attack stopped."Alex stated with a knowing smile.

"Now Kitsune, use Energy Ball!"Luna ordered.

"What?"Flint asked with a shocked face. Kitsune made a green orb from his mouth and shot it straight at Golem. Due to Golem's weak special defense and the type advantage Energy Ball had over him, he fainted instantly.

"And the first round goes to Luna and Kitsune!"Forrest stated, gesturing to Luna.

"Yes! Luna did it! She won the first round!"Haley cheered happily and so did her Pokemon as they waved thier cheering fans.

"Alright! Way to go, Luna!"Alex exclaimed in excitement.

"Charmel!"Charmeleon exclaimed also. Flint's kids and his wife frowned at the loss that Flint took.

"Don't frown, everyone!"Flint said. Flint's family looked at him in confusion and Flint only smiled before saying, "I've only begun to battle! Golem, return, you've earned a long rest."Flint said and called back his Pokemon.

"Okay Kitsune, take a break!"Luna exclaimed and Kitsune ran to Luna's side."Pidgeotto, take the field!"Luna ordered and Pidgeotto flew to the spot where Kitsune was.

"A Pidgeotto, huh? In that case, I'll fight Flying-type with Flying-type! Go, Aerodactyl!"Flint exclaimed and brought out the fossil Pokemon who let out a mighty roar.

"Whoa, that Aerodactyl is so huge up close!"Haley stated in shock and looked up the rock bird.

_**Aerodactyl, the fossil Pokemon. A Pokemon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades.**_

"I guess the plain field has been evened up. You take the first move, Flint!"Luna called out to the Gym Leader.

"The first move and the last move! Use Ice Fang Aerodactyl!"Flint ordered. Aerodactyl opened his mouth and it's fangs glew ice blue and it shot two ice streams at the bird.

"Oh no, that's an Ice-type move! Luna better think of something!"Alex exclaimed worriedly.

"Counter with Steel Wing Pidgeotto!"Luna commanded and Pidgeotto's wings turned silver and she crossed them in front of her, the streams hit the hard wings, bounced off them and hit Aerodactyl in the middle of his chest. The fossil Pokemon shouted in pain and wobbled weakly in the air.

"Wow that was a good move to counter against that Ice Fang attack!"Alex said with an impressed smile.

"Yeah it sure was!"Haley exclaimed happily.

"Come on dad, don't give up!"One of Flint's sons called out.

"Don't worry, son, I won't. You do pretty good for a starting Trainer, Luna. Just like your mother."Flint commented with a smirk.

"Thank you."Luna replied with a smile.

"Okay Aerodactyl, use Ancientpower!"Flint ordered and the rock bird summoned small rocks around him and shot them at Pidgeotto. The hawk managed to block a few of the rocks but some managed to hit her. She managed to hold her own though albeit she felt very tired.

"Oh nice job, sugar! That was an amazing Ancientpower attack!"Lola exclaimed, cheering her husband on.

"This doesn't look good for Pidgeotto."Alex said with a worried frown.

"It sure doesn't. Even though Pidgeotto managed to hold her own, if Aerodactyl uses another Ancientpower attack, then Pidgeotto's done for."Haley said with frown.

"We're not through yet! Use Whirlwind!"Luna ordered and Pidgeotto started to create a hurricane, but instead of winds flowing, it was a tornado.

"Huh?"Luna and Flint asked in unison.

"That's not Whirlwind."Haley said in shock.

"You're right, it's Twister."Alex said and looked up the move.

_**Twister, Pidgeotto's only known Dragon-type move. Pidgeotto whips up a vicious twister and tears at its opponent. In double battles, the move hits both opponents. **_

"Wow, Pidgeotto learned a new move!"Luna exclaimed and the tornado was tossed at the rock bird and Aerodactyl was caught in the tornado. Aerodactyl was trying to get out of the tornado but to no avail.

"Oh no Aerodactyl!"Flint called out to his Pokemon.

"Let's finish this, Pidgeotto! Use Steel Wing!"Luna ordered and the bird charged into the tornado and lashed Aerodactyl with her silver wings under his belly. Aerodactyl screeched in pain and fell to the ground and fainted, swirls in his eyes.

"And Luna and Pidgeotto win the second round!"Forrest stated and gestured to Luna. Luna cheered and hugged her bird Pokemon with great joy. Luna's friends and their Pokemon cheered the Mane with just as much exuberance.

"Oh no, that was Flint's second Pokemon."Lola said with a frown.

"Dad only has one Pokemon left."Flint's oldest daughter said with a frown of her own.

"Ha, the last time I was drawn into a corner like this I battled your mother. I guess I have no choice but to use my secret weapon! Let's go, Rhydon!"Flint exclaimed and brought forth the rock dinosaur Pokemon and he let out a massive roar.

"So that's a Rhydon?"Alex asked aloud and looked up Rhydon.

_**Rhydon, the drill Pokemon. Its brain developed after it stood up on its hind legs. Its drill horn bores tunnels through solid rock.**_

"I see. So that's how he want's to play it. Pidgeotto come back!"Luna ordered and the bird came to stand by her side and Kitsune got on the battle field once again.

"Rhydon, use Horn Drill!"Flint ordered and Rhydon charged at the gold fox with its horn spinning.

"Quickly Kitsune dodge it!"Luna commanded and Kitsune bounced on his tails and jumped high into the air.

"Shoot!"Flint said angrily.

"Now use Flamethrower!"Luna ordered and Kitsune shot an intense stream of fire down at Rhydon and the drill Pokemon was engulfed by the flames.

"No, Rhydon!"Flint exclaimed in distress. Kitsune landed back on the ground and looked at his opponent. Rhydon looked down at Kitsune with a weak glare and growled.

"Rhydon use Strength!"Flint ordered and Rhydon charged at Kitsune and slammed into him. Kitsune tumbled a bit and got back up. He was weak, but not down!

"Whoa, that Strength attack was harsh."Haley stated with a frown.

"Let's just be thankful that it wasn't a critical hit."Alex said.

"Use Energy Ball!"Luna ordered and Kitsune shot a green orb at Rhydon.

"Rock Blast, Rhydon!"Flint ordered and Rhydon shot several rocks at the orb and thus caused an explosion.

"Flare Blitz!"Luna commanded and Kitsune charged at Rhydon as flames burst from his body.

"Strength!"Flint commanded and charged at Kitsune as the spikes on his body stood out.

Then they clashed. A massive explosion broke out and dirt blew all around the battle field and clouded the two Pokemon from view. Everyone coughed as the dirt got in their throats and soon the smoke started to clear. Everyone looked at the battle field and saw that Kitsune and Rhydon were still standing. The two Pokemon looked at each other with hard glares but then they smirked. Then after a moment both Pokemon fell to the ground with groans of pain. Everyone gasped with shock.

"This battle ends in a tie! But with two wins on her part, Luna Mane wins the Gym Match!"Forrest stated and gestured to Luna for the final time. At first Luna was looking at the scene with a face of shock but then she smiled widely and shouted,

"I can't believe it! We did it! We won!"Luna exclaimed happily and ran over to Kitsune with Pidgeotto and grabbed Kitsune in a gentle but otherwise grateful hug."Oh, thank you both! It's all because of you two!"Luna exclaimed as she hugged her Pokemon and they returned the affection by rubbing her. Flint smiled at the sight as the small group celebrated. Flint walked over to Rhydon and patted the drill Pokemon on the back.

"You were just perfect, Rhydon. Thank you so much."Flint said with a smile and Rhydon smiled as well and nodded.

"I'm sorry that you lost the match dear, but at least you had a good battle."Lola said to her husband with a supportive smile. Flint nodded and returned Rhydon before saying,

"Yes, at least I got that, honey. I must say that girl is truly a Mane. Luna battles just like her mother. No doubt she'll become a great Trainer down the road."Flint said with a smile as he watched Luna's friends all cheering and hugging her. Then Luna walked over to Flint with her Pokemon and team by her side.

"That was a great match, Flint. I'm honored to have battled you."Luna said and held out her hand. Flint firmly took Luna's hand and shook it.

"And I was honored as well, Luna. You gave me a real battle that I won't ever forget. And for doing that plus winning the match, you've earned the Boulder Badge and this TM Rock Tomb."Flint stated and gave the gray boulder shaped badge and pellet like TM to Luna. The young Mane smiled and her eyes brightened. She placed the TM in her satchel and took out her Badge Case and placed her Boulder Badge in the first slot.

"Alright! I just got the Boulder Badge!"Luna exclaimed in happiness.

Later on that night, Luna and the group were out on the balcony of the Pokemon Center, looking at the moon. Luna took out her Badge Case and opened it up, smiling when she saw the Badge she won.

"Careful Luna, if you look at it too much, you'll burn a hole into it."Haley said chuckling.

"Sorry, Hale. I just can't help looking at it. This my first Gym Badge. I can't wait to show my mother."Luna said softly and smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be proud Luna. But don't let this win get to you too much, because I'm going to win my Badge tomorrow!"Alex exclaimed with a smirk. Luna returned the smirk before replying,

"We'll see about that, Alex. But just remember, win or lose, all of us are behind you all the way!"Luna stated confidently and Haley and the Pokemon nodded with smiles on their faces and Alex couldn't help but smile too.

And so Luna Mane has succeeded in getting her first Gym Badge, the Boulder Badge. And come morrow Alex hopes to get his Badge next. Will Alex rain as victorious as Luna did? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

And that was episode five. Now to let everyone know, today is my birthday month and my birthday is on the 14th. So I won't be posting or writing any new chapters for the rest of this month. But I promise I will be back.

Jan Ne~


	6. Pewter Gym Match part 2 AlexVSFlint!

And now the sixth episode! Enjoy my dear readers!

* * *

It was nine am in the morning and the sun was shining brightly. Right now, Luna was on the video phone talking to her mother Jane to tell the older Mane about her progress so far.

"Hello, mother! I'm in Pewter City right now and guess what? I beat Flint and got the Boulder Badge!"Luna exclaimed and opened up her case Badge Case to show her mother and Flareon the Badge she won.

"_**Oh, that's wonderful dear! I'm so happy for you!"**_Jane said with a smile on her face and Flareon meowed in happiness.

"Yes and that's not all. I caught my first Pokemon, a Pidgey, and soon it evolved into a Pidgeotto. Come say hi, Pidgeotto!"Luna said and brought out her hawk bird. Pidgeotto smiled at the screen and chirped a sort of 'hello'.

"_**Luna that is so amazing! I'm very proud of you! Have you met any new friends along the way?"**_Jane asked.

"Yes I have, two in fact. One is another Pokemon Trainer named Alex Jones and the other one is Pokemon Co-Ordinator named Haley Isaiah. We're traveling together."Luna stated.

"_**Well I'm glad things are going great for you, Luna. Call me when you're in the next city."**_Jane said.

"I will, mother. Good bye."And with that, Luna ended the call. Just then Haley came down the stairs with Squirtle and when she noticed Luna she waved at her.

"Good morning, Luna!"Haley greeted and walked over to the young Mane with her blue turtle.

"Good morning Haley. Say have you seen Alex and Charmeleon? I haven't seen them at all myself."Luna said.

"_I saw them, Luna."_Kitsune said looking up at his Trainer.

"You did? When Kitsune?"Luna asked.

"_Earlier this morning. Alex said that he and Charmeleon were going into the woods to train."_Kitsune stated_._

Which brings us to Alex and Charmeleon. They were in the woods not too far from the Pokemon Center and Charmeleon was looking really hot and strong.

"Now Charmeleon, use Ember!"Alex ordered and the red lizard shot balls of fire at the rock in front of him and made big holes in the rock.

"Charmel!"Exclaimed Charmeleon in joy at the sight of what his attack did.

"Yes! You nailed it that time, Charmeleon! All that practicing that we've been doing has really paid off! I'm so proud of you."Alex said happily and rubbed Charmeleon on the top of his head and Charmeleon smiled.

Then all of a sudden, they heard cries of pain coming from another side of the woods. Alex and Charmeleon looked up with confused looks in the direction of the cries.

"Charmel?"Charmeleon asked aloud.

"I don't know what's going on, Charmeleon. But let's find out."Alex said and the two went off a bit deeper into the woods.

When they got to the location of the crying, they saw a bunch of Spearow pecking at something. Alex figured that it was a Pokemon of some sort and decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey, you Spearow, cut it out! Chameleon, use Dragon Rage!"Alex ordered and Charmeleon shot a blue shockwave at the Spearow. They were hit dead on and screeched in pain then flew away. When all of the Spearow were gone, Alex saw that the Pokemon they were pecking was a Mankey.

"Charmel!"Charmeleon exclaimed.

"I know, Charmeleon. It's a Mankey."Alex stated and looked up Mankey.

_**Mankey, the pig monkey Pokemon. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason.**_

The Mankey started to groan in pain and tried to get up but he dropped back on the ground in weakness.

"Oh man, Mankey is really hurt! We have to take it to the Pokemon Center!"Alex stated and went over to the monkey and picked him up, and then he and Charmeleon ran off to the Pokemon Center.

They got there in no time and Nurse Joy was currently in the examination room with the injured Mankey and was seeing to its wounds. Luna, Alex, Haley and their Pokemon were outside waiting for Nurse Joy to come out with Mankey.

"So you found Mankey in the woods while you were training with Charmeleon?"Haley asked.

"Yeah, it was being attacked by a bunch of Spearow but we got them to go away."Alex stated and Charmeleon nodded his head in affirmation.

"Well, I just hope that Mankey will be alright."Luna said with a worried face and the Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Then a ding broke the silence and the team looked at the Emergency Room doors to see Nurse Joy coming out of the room with Chansey pushing the stretcher that had a newly healed Mankey on it. Then the pink-haired Pokemon nurse turned to the group with a smile before saying,

"Well here's Mankey, kids. All healed and in perfect condition."Nurse Joy said happily.

"Chansey, Chans."Said the pink Pokemon with a smile of her own.

The kids and their Pokemon smiled widely and went over to Mankey. The monkey looked at them all with confusing eyes.

"Hi Mankey, my names Alex Jones. Charmeleon and I saved you from those Spearow."Alex said with a smile and Charmeleon made a happy growl in affirmation.

"And I'm Luna Mane. And this is Kitsune and Pidgeotto."Luna said with a smile, gesturing to her Pokemon who waved at Mankey.

"And I'm Haley Isaiah. And this is Squirtle and Butterfree."Haley stated, gesturing to her own Pokemon who also waved.

Mankey looked at them all and finally settled his eyes on Alex. Mankey made a sound of happiness and jumped on Alex's shoulders then pulled his jet black hair in a gentle, affectionate manner.

"I think Mankey has grown a liking to you, Alex."Luna pointed out with a smile and Haley nodded with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, I think so."Alex said chuckling as Mankey started to comb through his hair in a ticklish way.

"Say Alex, why don't you have Mankey join your team?"Haley asked. Luna and Alex looked at the girl with shocked looks.

"What do you mean, Haley?"Alex asked.

"Well, you're going to battle Flint today, right? So you're going to need more then Charmeleon to help, especially when you go up against Rhydon. So since Mankey is a Fighting-type, why not take him with you?"Haley suggested.

"Hey, you're right Haley! What do you say, Mankey? Do you want to join the team?"Alex asked. The pig monkey was silent for a moment then it made another sound of happiness and nodded it's head happily and hugged Alex tightly.

"Well, I think that's a total yes."Haley said chuckling. Luna smiled a little and chuckled as well.

"He looks like a strong little guy. I think you'll do well with him, Alex."Luna said. Alex then grabbed Mankey and put him on the ground then took out a Poke Ball.

"Okay Mankey, let's go."Alex said and touched Mankey's head with the Poke Ball and the monkey went inside. The light blinked once, twice, three times, and then it stopped.

"_Alright! Way to go, Alex!"_Kitsune said happily_._

"I'll say. Ready to take on Flint, Alex?"Luna asked and Alex nodded.

"You bet I am, Luna. Well Mankey, I hope you're ready for your first Gym Battle."Alex said as he looked at the ball.

Later on, Alex was on the right side of the battle field and Flint was on the left. Just like yesterday, Forrest was refereeing the match.

"This Gym battle between Alex Jones and Gym Leader Flint will now go under way! This shall be a three on three Pokemon battle! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"Forrest exclaimed loudly.

"I'll pick first! Go, Charmeleon!"Alex exclaimed and the lizard jumped onto the stony field and growled.

"I know who I'm going to choose! Go, Golem!"Flint exclaimed and brought out his boulder like Pokemon.

"Okay Charmeleon, start out with Smokescreen!"Alex ordered and the red lizard exhausted a black fog from his mouth. The entire field was hidden in smoke and Golem coughed as the smoke entered his lungs.

"Aw man, I can't see anything!"Haley exclaimed with a disappointed face.

"Neither can I!"Luna exclaimed herself.

"I have to get rid of this fog! Golem, use Sandstorm!"Flint ordered and the rock Pokemon whipped up a powerful sandstorm that blew the smoke away, but Charmeleon was nowhere in sight!

"Golem?"Golem asked with a shocked face.

"Alright! Way to go, Alex!"Haley cheered as she and her Pokemon waved their cheering fans.

"That was a good move that Alex and Charmeleon made."Luna said with a smile and her Pokemon nodded.

"Shoot! Where did Charmeleon go?"Flint asked as he franticly looked around the stony field.

"Charmel!"Called Charmeleon and Flint and Golem looked up to see that Charmeleon was in the air!

"Now Charmeleon, use Dragon Rush!"Alex ordered and the red lizard charged at Golem while he was glowing blue.

"Counter with Focus Punch!"Flint ordered and Golem tightened his focus but it was too late, for Charmeleon hit Golem right in the stomach which knocked the breath out of the rock Pokemon. Charmeleon backed up to his end of the battle field as he watched Golem get up weakly for the hit was very powerful.

"Nice, job Charmeleon!"Alex called out to his lizard who gave a thumbs up to him.

"Don't give up, Golem! Use Earthquake!"Flint ordered. Golem started to rise up and perform his attack, but then he flinched.

"Oh no, Golem flinched!"Flint's oldest daughter exclaimed sadly.

"That's right, Dragon Rush has the effect of making the attacked opponent flinch if it hits!"Haley stated with a smile.

"Right and Alex is pretty lucky that it happened."Luna stated.

"Now use Dragon Rage!"Alex commanded and Charmeleon shot a blue and yellow shockwave at Golem. Golem was not only damaged by the shockwave, but it hit a particularly hard boulder and that made the damage worse, and so it fainted.

"And that's it! The first round goes to Alex and Charmeleon!"Forrest exclaimed, gesturing to Alex and Charmeleon.

"Yes! We did it!"Alex cheered as he pumped his fist in the air as did Charmeleon.

"Return, Golem!"Flint exclaimed as he called back Golem."Good job old friend. Take a rest." Flint said, smiling at the Poke Ball.

"You still want to keep going, buddy?"Alex asked and Charmeleon nodded his head.

"In that case, let's go Aerodactyl!"Flint exclaimed and brought the fossil Pokemon who let out a roar.

"Use Dragon Rage! "Alex ordered and Charmeleon shot a massive shockwave at the rock bird.

"Use Agility to dodge!"Flint commanded with a smirk and Aerodactyl dodged the shockwave with blinding speed.

"Oh no!"Alex exclaimed shockingly and Charmeleon gasped.

"That's not good at all!"Haley exclaimed with a worried frown.

"Not it's not, because Aerodactyl was both able to dodge Dragon Rage and he increased his speed at the same time."Luna explained with narrowed eyes and a worried frown.

"Use Wing Attack, Aerodactyl!"Flint ordered. Aerodactyl's wings glowed white and he lashed his wings at Charmeleon's side then flew back to his Trainer. Charmeleon knelt on one knee and looked at Aerodactyl with a weak glare.

"Don't let up, Charmeleon! Use Ember!"Alex ordered and Charmeleon shot balls of fire at the rock bird.

"Counter with Ancientpower!"Flint commanded and Aerodactyl summoned small stones and shot them at the fire balls. The stones went through the balls of fire and hit Charmeleon dead on.

"Oh no, Charmeleon!"Alex called out to the red lizard and he looked at Alex with a smirk. Then his pupils dilated and he fainted.

"And that's it! The match goes to Flint and Aerodactyl!"Forrest exclaimed and gestured to his father and Aerodactyl.

"Yes! You did it, sugar! Way to go!"Lola exclaimed, cheering her husband as did his other children.

"Thank you Aerodactyl! You were wonderful!"Flint stated as he rubbed the inside of the rock birds wings as it growled lowly in happiness.

"Oh no! Alex lost!"Haley exclaimed sadly.

"And there's only one round left. If Alex doesn't win that, then he loses the match."Luna said with a deep frown.

"_Come on, Alex! Don't give up!"_Kitsune whispered under his breath desperately_._

"So Alex, you said before that you have a new Pokemon. Is it strong enough to help you win the match?"Flint asked in a challenging tone as he recalled Aerodactyl.

"Yes it is! And we'll win!"Alex stated. Flint smirked and nodded.

"Okay then, get ready! Go, Rhydon!"Flint exclaimed and sent out the drill Pokemon who roared. Alex took out a Poke Ball and aimed it at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, return!"Alex exclaimed and called back the red lizard. Then he turned to Luna and gave her Charmeleon's Poke Ball."Luna, will you take care of Charmeleon and treat his injuries?"Alex asked.

"Sure, leave it to me."Luna said and brought Charmeleon out again and soon started to heal him. Alex then took out another Poke Ball and looked at it with a focused gaze.

"Well here we go, buddy. I hope you're ready. Go, Mankey!"Alex exclaimed and out came the pig monkey.

"A Mankey, huh? Well, it may be a Fighting-type, but that won't scare us! Use Crush Claw!"Flint commanded and Rhydon charged at Mankey as his rose up his open hand.

"Mankey, use Screech!"Alex ordered. Mankey changed his happy look to a serious and angry expression and let out a massive, ear bleeding screech. Rhydon's eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks and covered his ears, as did everyone else.

"Whoa! That's some Screech attack!"Haley stated as loudly as she could so Luna could hear.

"You're telling me! Mankey sure has a big voice for someone so small!"Luna replied loudly to the lighter brunette.

"Now Mankey, use Low Kick!"Alex loudly ordered and Mankey stopped screeching and charged at Rhydon swiftly, lifted his leg back and kicked Rhydon in the stomach. Rhydon got the wind knocked out of him and wobbled back weakly and Mankey went back to his Trainer.

"Wow! That was some hit!"Haley stated with a shocked face.

"Yes, Low Kick is a move that inflicts more damage on foes that weigh a lot. And since Rhydon weighs so much, that really helped Alex and Mankey. Plus using Screech to lower Rhydon's Defense makes the hit even more powerful."Luna explained with a smirk.

"Oh no, dad!"Flint's kids exclaimed worriedly in unison.

"We're not done yet! Rhydon, use Horn Drill!"Flint commanded and the rock dinosaur charged at Mankey with his spinning horn.

"Bad choice, Flint! Mankey finish this with Seismic Toss!"Alex ordered and Mankey waited for Rhydon to get close enough and then he grabbed his large horn with his little paws.

"No way!"Lola and the kids exclaimed together shockingly.

"Whoa, Mankey stopped that Horn Drill attack like it was nothing!"Haley exclaimed as her Pokemon smiled.

"Yes that's the way to do it, Alex! Way to go!"Luna cheered.

"_Yeah, nice move, Mankey!"_Kitsune cheered_._

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto cheered also.

"Charmel, Charmeleon!"Charmeleon cheered his Trainer and fellow Pokemon.

"Oh no!"Flint exclaimed shockingly.

"Oh yes! Okay Mankey, you know what to do!"Alex exclaimed and with amazing strength, Mankey lifted Rhydon up and spun him around then tossed him into a bunch of boulders, causing a big puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, we see that Rhydon fainted, swirls in his eyes.

"And with two wins, Alex Jones and Mankey win the Gym Match!"Forrest exclaimed and gestured to Alex and Mankey. The two cheered happily and Mankey ran over to his Trainer and jumped into his arms, hugging him. Alex returned the hug and smiled widely.

"We did it Mankey! We won! We did it!"Alex exclaimed. The team went over to Alex and they all cheered as well. Flint smiled at this and patted his Rhydon on the back.

"Thank you for trying, Rhydon. Return and take a rest."Flint stated and called his Pokemon back.

"Well honey, there's always next time."Lola stated to her husband reassuringly with a smile.

"At least you won the second round, dad."Forrest said. Flint smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Thank you, Forrest."Flint said and then walked over to Alex and the group."Alex, you did great in your Gym Match today. You have two loyal and powerful Pokemon and I hope that you all will keep going and accomplish more."Flint stated with a smile.

"Thank you, Flint."Alex said with a smile and his Pokemon smiled as well.

"For beating me Alex Jones, you've earned the Boulder Badge and the TM Rock Tomb."Flint then gave Alex the gray boulder shaped Badge and the pellet looking TM. Alex smiled widely and placed the TM in his backpack and raised his hand in air while he held the Badge.

"Alright! I got the Boulder Badge!"Alex exclaimed happily.

Later on, the sun was close to setting and it was glaring its orange/yellow color at the Earth. The group was watching the sun set on the balcony of the Pokemon Center while Alex was smiling at his newly won Boulder Badge in his orange Badge Case.

"I can't believe I won this Badge. And it's all thanks to you and Mankey, Charmeleon. Thank you both."Alex said happily and rubbed his Pokemon's heads as they smiled.

"It sure was a good thing that Mankey managed to beat Rhydon. Otherwise you wouldn't have won."Luna stated and Alex nodded.

"_Hey speaking of winning, Haley isn't your first Pokemon Contest tomorrow?"_Kitsune asked_._

"Yes it is Kitsune. My first Pokemon Contest is going to start here in Pewter City. And Squirtle and Butterfree have been working hard night and day for this day, right guys?"Haley asked her Pokemon and they nodded.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll do just fine Haley."Luna stated with a supportive smile. Haley returned the smile with a big gleeful one of her own.

"Thank you, Luna!"Haley exclaimed.

So now Alex has a new partner and his first Badge and Haley's first Contest starts tomorrow. What surprises will come our heroes' way next time? Stay tuned and find out!

* * *

And so Alex has a new Pokemon on his team and he just got the Boulder Badge. I hope you all like it. Read and review! Sorry for the long wait!

Jan Ne~


	7. The Pewter City Contest!

And now ladies and gentlemen here is the Contest episode! And appearing in this chapter is an OC character from Blaze-Lover. Enjoy all!

* * *

"Okay Kitsune, use Extrasensory!"Luna ordered and the gold fox unleashed a blast of psychic energy.

"Counter it with Screech, Mankey!"Alec ordered and Mankey let out a painful sonic screech. The two attacks collided and made a burst of sparkling fireworks.

"Wow guys, that was so beautiful!"Haley exclaimed and clapped her hands at the lovely show.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"Said Squirtle happily and the other Pokemon nodded in agreement.

Today was the day that Haley was going to enter the Pewter City Pokemon Contest. She was watching her friends perform an appeal to give Haley an idea of how to use certain moves to both show off her Pokemon and dazzle the audience.

"You see Haley, using attacks that let out massive sonic bursts like Screech and then using a specialized attack like Extrasensory will really show off you Pokemon and make the audience cheer."Luna explained.

"Yeah, and you can also use that to counter your opponents moves in a battle."Alex said.

"I think I get it. Thanks guys, I really needed this lesson before going on stage. This is my first Contest and I want to do my best."Haley stated.

"No problem. Say who will you use in the Appeals Round?"Alex asked.

"I'll use Butterfree in the Appeals Round, and if I make it through, I'll use Squirtle in the Battle Round."Haley explained, petting her Pokemon affectionately.

"That's a good idea. I think that Squirtle will do great in the Battle Round since he…."But before Luna finished her sentence, a cry stopped her words.

"Huh? What is that?"Alex asked and looked ahead with the girls.

Running toward them was a little Poliwag.

"Hey, that's a Poliwag."Luna stated and looked it up on her Pokedex.

**Poliwag, the tadpole Pokemon. Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet.**

"_Well this Poliwag doesn't look like it's having trouble walking._"Kitsune said.

"Yeah, but what's weird is that you don't find Poliwags around here. I wonder if it belongs to someone."Alex stated.

"Well if it does we can't let it keep running. Come on, Squirtle."Haley said then she and her turtle ran over to the little tadpole. Poliwag was so shocked by the sight of Haley coming towards him that he halted his running immediately but lost his balance and fell.

"Oh no!"Luna exclaimed shockingly and she, Alex and the other Pokemon ran over to Haley.

"Hey, are you okay little fella?"Haley asked as she picked up the blue tadpole. Poliwag looked up at the female Trainer with wide eyes but then he smiled and nodded.

"Is the Poliwag okay, Haley?"Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, he's okay."Haley answered with a smile, and then a voice called out.

"Poli! There you are!"Said the voice. The team turned ahead to see a girl running toward them.

The girl was as tall as Haley, had light beige skin, long dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Her attire consisted of purple short sleeved shirt, a black miniskirt and purple, black trimmed sneakers. There was also a Wigglytuff and a Nidorina running along with her. The blonde ran up to Haley and stopped to catch her breath for a second.

"Thank you so much for catching Poli. You see I was training with another Coordinator and Poli got scared then ran away."The blonde explained.

"Oh, I see. Well here you are then."Haley gave Poliwag to the other girl who hugged him with a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to see that you're okay, Poli. You need to rest, so return."The girl took out a Poke Ball and recalled Poli.

"And just who are you, miss?"Luna asked politely.

"I'm Amina Shaquil and it's nice to meet you all."Anima said with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Haley Isaiah and this is Luna Mane, Alex Jones and their Pokemon."Haley said politely as she introduced her friends. It was then that Amina noticed Kitsune.

"Oh wow, that's a shiny Vulpix!"Amina exclaimed surprisingly as she went over to Kitsune and picked him up."Wow you are such a cutie!"Amina exclaimed with a big smile on her face and pink hearts in her eyes. Kitsune chuckled a bit before he said,

"_Well thank you_, _Amina_. _That's really nice of you to say_."Kitsune said with smile. Amina looked at the fox with wide eyes and made a shout of surprise.

"Ah! You talked!"Amina exclaimed shockingly.

"Yes well, you see Kitsune can use telepathy to speak and that's how he talks."Luna stated with a smile.

"Oh, so this Vulpix is your's and you nicknamed him Kitsune?"Amina asked as she gave Kitsune to Luna and the dark brunette nodded.

"Hey, you have a Wigglytuff."Alex pointed out and looked up the pink Pokemon on his Pokedex.

**Wigglytuff, the balloon Pokemon. Its fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.**

"And you have a Nidorina too."Haley said and looked up the Pokemon on her Pokedex.

**Nidorina, the poison pin Pokemon and the evolved form of a female Nidoran. When it senses danger, it raises all the barbs on its body. These barbs grow slower than Nidorino's.**

"Yeah, I call Wigglytuff Wiggly and Nidorina Rina. Hey are you all entering the Contest today?"Amina asked.

"Not all of us, just Haley. Alex and I are Pokemon Trainers and we'll be cheering her from the stands."Luna stated and Amina nodded.

"Okay then. I guess that means I'll be seeing you in the Contest then Haley. Is this your first time entering one?"Amina asked.

"It sure is, and I'm going to enter it with my Butterfree and Squirtle."Haley said gesturing to her two Pokemon who smiled and waved at Amina and her Pokemon.

"I see well then you better get ready because the Contest starts in half an hour. See you then!"And with that Amina left with her Pokemon.

"Well she seems nice."Luna said with a smile.

"She sure does but I'm competing against her for this Ribbon and I have to be better than her. Okay guys, let's go into the Contest Hall!"Haley exclaimed and the team went with her into the Contest Hall.

After Haley registered for the Contest she went put on her Contest dress in the female Coordinator's Dressing Room.

"Okay guys are you ready to see my Contest dress?"Haley asked from behind the door.

"Yeah you bet. Let's see it."Luna said. When Haley came out the group gasped at the sight of her.

Haley was wearing a light gold dress that stopped below her ankles, the sleeves stopped at her elbows and the skirt piece of the dress had blue floral patterns. She was wearing blue strappy sandals, her hair was in a low ponytail and to complete the look she wore a gold crescent moon barrette. Needless to say, Haley looked gorgeous.

"Wow, Haley you look great."Alex said with a surprised and smiling face.

"Yes Haley you look very stunning and classy."Luna said with a smile and Haley smiled back.

"Thanks, now before I go on stage, I'm going to call my dad."The other brunette then went over to the video phone and proceeded to call her dad, Trent Isaiah. Finally the call was answered and onto the screen came Haley's dad.

Trent Isaiah was a handsome man at the height of six two, he had a strong medium sized build, peach tan skin, curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and gray jeans and his loyal Blastoise was right by his side.

"Hi dad, it's Haley! I'm in Pewter City and I'm ready to compete in the Contest. I'm also wearing the dress you got me. What do you think?"Haley asked as she stepped back from the screen so that her father could get a good look of the dress.

"**It looks very lovely on you, Haley. I'm so glad that you're entering the Contest but be prepared, my dear. There are many skilled Coordinators in the Contest so stay on your toes**."Trent warned.

"I will dad. Stay tuned for the show! I'll make you proud!"Haley stated confidently.

"**I know you will, dear. Well I should tune in. Blastoise and I wish you luck."**Trent said with a smile**.**

"Thanks, dad. Bye."And with that Haley ended the call and went back over to the group.

"Well now that you're done talking to your dad we should probably head into the stands."Alex said and the group walked away, wishing their friend the best of luck.

Soon a woman came onto the stage. She had shoulder length red hair, tan skin and pale green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved snow white dress shirt, beige dress pants, gray sneakers and a gray jacket vest.

"Hello Kanto! I'm your MC Amy Charles and welcome to the Pewter City Pokemon Contest!"Amy shouted over the microphone and the audience immediately shouted many cheers.

"Today ladies and gentlemen Pokemon Coordinators from near and far will be competing in this Contest in order to win this, the much coveted Pewter City Ribbon!"Amy exclaimed proudly as she held up a Ribbon. The metal part was shaped like a boulder and coal colored, it had a red gem in the center and two brown silk ribbon strands.

"Wow, that's such a beautiful Ribbon!"Haley exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, it sure is."Said a voice from behind Haley and she turned to see that it was Amina. She was wearing a long sleeved dark purple dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, black high heels and a black chocker with a little purple flower on it. Amina's hair was flowing freely behind her.

"Oh, hi Amina."Haley greeted the girl and Amina sat down next to her.

"You know I find it to be quite strange."Amina said and Haley looked at her confusingly.

"What do you mean?"Haley asked.

"This is your first Contest yet you don't seem nervous. Why is that?"Amina asked. Haley chuckled a bit before saying,

"Well you see I am nervous, but I'm trying not to think about it and focus on doing well. I know that I may not win but I try not to let that bother me. It's like my dad taught me; 'What you don't win now you can try to win again next time.' So I'm just going to stay calm and focus on my strategy."Haley stated proudly and Amina smiled at this reply.

"That's pretty impressive, especially for a girl just starting out as a Coordinator."Amina said.

"Thanks. Say do you have any Ribbons?"Haley asked.

"Yes I do. I have the Ribbons of Viridian City and Pallet town."Amina said with a proud smile.

"Oh wow, that's so cool."Haley said then an intern walked into the room.

"Amina Shaquil, you're the first one up."Said the blonde man.

"Well I guess I better go. See you later Haley."Amina said waving good bye to Haley.

"Yeah, good luck!"Haley called out to her.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our judges; Mr. Kintesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy!"Amy exclaimed as she gestured toward the judges.

"I'm glad to be here in the Kanto Region after so long and I think that some real talent is bound to show up."Mr. Kintesta said with a big smile and sure tone.

"I'm sure that the performances we'll see here will be remarkable!"Exclaimed Mr. Sukizo.

"There's nothing more that I like then seeing Pokemon and their Trainers doing something they love together. I can't wait to see the first contestant."Nurse Joy said with a soft smile.

"And speaking of our first contestant, here she is! It's Amina Shaquil!"Amy exclaimed gesturing to Amina.

"Okay, now to see what Amina can do."Haley said to herself.

"Wiggly, let's go!"Amina ordered and tossed a Poke ball, unleashing the pink rabbit like Pokemon.

"Wigglytuff!"Exclaimed Wiggly.

"First use Gravity!"Amina commanded. Wiggly began to spin around gracefully and soon a giant pink plate was made under her feet and she was brought up from the ground. Then Wiggly started skating on the plate.

"Amazing! Wigglytuff has made a giant plate to skate on and is showing some true grace!"Amy exclaimed.

"Wow that looks so amazing."Haley said softly with great awe.

"Amazing! I've never seen anyone use Gravity like that."Alex said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, it looks like Amina and Wiggly have been working on Gravity for a long time."Luna said in an impressed tone.

"Now use Sweet Kiss."Amina said and as Wiggly was skating, she blew pink hearts from her mouth and they spun around above her.

"What a great way to show off those beautiful hearts!"Amy exclaimed.

"Now Wiggly, finish this with Hidden Power!"Amina exclaimed. Wiggly halted her skating and began to spin around in the center as she shot white stones at the hearts. The hearts burst into sparkles and Wiggly brought herself down to the ground then she and her Trainer bowed to the crowd.

It wasn't long before the entire audience cheered and shouted.

"Simply wonderful! You don't see Gravity used like that much and I loved how much fun Wigglytuff seemed to be having."Mr. Kintesta stated with a smile.

"Very true. And very remarkable!"Mr. Sukizo exclaimed.

"It was so lovely to watch from start to finish. I absolutely loved it."Nurse Joy said with a big smile.

"Wow, Amina was great out there."Haley said with a smile of admiration.

"That was some Appeal that Amina and Wiggly made."Alex said.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Haley will do just as well."Luna stated with a confidently with a smile.

The Appeals Round went on until it was finally Haley's turn as the last contestant.

"Cool, Haley's up at last!"Alex exclaimed happily and the team started to cheer. Haley stepped onto the stage and smiled at the crowd.

"Okay Butterfree, show time!"Haley exclaimed and brought forth her butterfly.

"Free!"Exclaimed Butterfree.

"First use Bug Buzz!"Haley ordered and Butterfree let out a pulse of sound waves while she hummed in a pleasant and even musical tone.

"Oh, how lovely. Butterfree is letting out musical sound waves that can please both the mind and the body. So let's just close our eyes and listen to this beautiful melody."Amy said.

"_Wow_, _what a beautiful sound_."Kitsune said in a soft voice as he let the song ring through his ears.

"Haley and Butterfree are looking great out there."Alex said.

"Yes, they are. Haley sure wasn't joking when she said that her Pokemon have been working hard."Luna stated.

"Now spin and use Silver Wind!"Haley commanded. Butterfree spun swiftly and gracefully as she unleashed white, sparkling winds. They hit the musical sound waves and burst into rainbow sparkles.

"Gorgeous! Butterfree is truly showing some speed and power with this Silver Wind!"Amy exclaimed with a big smile.

"Now use Confusion then fly around!"Haley commanded and Butterfree used her psychic powers to get a hold of the sparkles and flew around the stadium as the sparkles followed her sway.

"Those sparkles look like a beautiful veil surrounding Butterfree."Amy stated.

"Haley is really showing off Butterfree well."Alex stated proudly.

"Yes, it's simple and beautiful at the same time."Luna said with a smile.

"Finish by spinning and using Gust!"Haley ordered and Butterfree spun around with the sparkle veil, flapped her wings and the sparkles burst throughout the stadium.

"And they use Gust for a lovely finish!"Amy exclaimed.

"That was magnificent! Butterfree was shown off very well!"Mr. Kintesta stated with a smile.

"Truly remarkable!"Exclaimed Mr. Sukizo.

"That was a very beautiful show. I really enjoyed it it."Nurse Joy stated and Haley and Butterfree waved at the cheering crowd.

After she finished her performance, Haley went to the stands where her friends were and they quickly hugged the young Coordinator when they saw her.

"Haley you were great out there! I'm so proud of you!"Luna exclaimed happily.

"_Yeah Haley you and Butterfree were great out there!_"Kitsune stated with a smile.

"Thanks Kitsune. I sure do hope the judges liked it."Haley said.

"I'm sure they did. You showed off Butterfree very well."Said a voice from behind and the team turned to see that it was Amina.

"Hello Amina. You and Wiggly were very good out there."Luna said with a smile.

"Thank you Luna. Listen Haley I'm sure that you'll make it to the finals. You did very well in the Appeals Round."Amina said. Haley smiled widely at the compliment.

"Thank you Amina."Haley said. Then the MC Amy spoke out over the mike.

"Okay fellow Contest lovers, our judges will be evaluating the scores to see which lucky ten contestants will go on to the final round. So stayed tuned everyone!"Amy exclaimed and the crowd cheered in excitement.

About eighteen minutes later, the results were finally in.

"Thank you for waiting everyone! And now here are the lucky Coordinators that you will see in the finals!"Amy exclaimed over the mike and then the ten pictures of the ten finalists' came onto the big screen. Out of the ten pictures, it showed that Amina was in second place and Haley was in fourth place.

"Look Haley, you're in fourth place!"Luna exclaimed happily.

"_See Haley, y__ou did do great!_"Kitsune exclaimed smiling widely.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to the second round! Oh, thank you Butterfree!"Haley exclaimed happily as she hugged the butterfly. Amina smiled at the young woman before walking away.

"And now ladies and gentlemen our lucky finalists will be facing off in two by two battles and two lucky Coordinators will be going to the final round! So let's get started!"Amy exclaimed and the battling began.

Throughout the battling Haley was doing very well and so was Amina, both beating all of the other Coordinators. It wasn't long until the final battle came and two female Coordinators were starring each other down.

"And now our two Coordinators Haley and Amina are about to face each other in battle to compete for the Pewter City Ribbon!"Amy exclaimed.

"Squirtle, show time!"Haley exclaimed and tossed her Poke ball then out came the blue turtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"Exclaimed Squirtle.

"Okay Rina, let's go!"Amina exclaimed and brought out her Pokemon and Rina let out a growl.

"With five minutes on the clock, on with the show!"Amy exclaimed.

"Squirtle first use Bite!"Haley ordered and Squirtle charged at Rina with his mouth wide open as long white fangs started to puncture from the top and bottom of his gums.

"Wow, what a cool way to show off Bite!"Luna exclaimed.

Squirtle then bit into Rina's arm and the small dinosaur looking Pokemon shouted in pain. From the big screen you could see thirteen of Amina's one hundred points get taken from the chart under her picture.

"This is great! Haley's got a good start!"Kitsune exclaimed_._

"Rina use Fury Swipes, let's go!"Amina ordered and Rina began to fiercely scratch at Squirtle and eighteen of Haley's points were taken from her.

"Oh no! Squirtle get back and then use Water Pulse!"Haley commanded and Squirtle flipped away from Rina gracefully and made a big water ball in his hands. Then he tossed the ball up, hit it with his tail and the ball charged at Rina and hit her.

"Rina!"Amina exclaimed in shock and this time fifteen of Amina's points were taken.

"Yes! Haley actually pulled it off!"Alex exclaimed.

"Not too bad Haley, but I'm afraid that you'll have to give a little bit yourself! Rina use Shock Wave!"Amina commanded and Rina made a wave pulse and aimed it at Squirtle.

"And Nidorina has made a gorgeous electric wave!"Amy exclaimed.

The shock hit Squirtle dead on and twenty five of Haley's points were taken.

"Squirtle, no!"Haley exclaimed in distress. While only forty three of Haley's points were taken, Squirtle took the electric shock very hard and he was very weak.

"Now less than two minutes remain."Amy stated over the mike.

"And it ends here! Use Shadow Claw, Rina!"Amina ordered and Rina charged at Squirtle with her dark claw.

At first it seemed like it was all over for Haley, but then Squirtle got up and made a blue force field around him that protected him from the hit.

"Huh?"Haley asked aloud.

"Is that what I think it is?"Luna asked.

"I think it is, Luna. Squirtle used Protect."Alex said with a shocked look on his face.

Squirtle burst the force field and sent Rina flying. This took away Amina's appeal and caused thirteen of her own points to be taken. Then Squirtle started to glow azure blue.

"What in the world?"Amina asked.

"Oh my goodness! Ladies and gentlemen consider yourselves lucky because what we are witnessing is Squirtle's ability Torrent! It's an ability that only Water-type starter Pokemon have! When its health is low, Squirtle's power is highly increased!"Amy exclaimed over the mike and the crowd cheered. Then Squirtle started to glow white.

"Squirtle!"Haley gasped in shock.

"I…can't believe this…Squirtle is evolving…"Amina said with shock awe.

Squirtle started to become bigger, his ears and tail grew in size and gained a fluffy look. Then he stopped glowing and where Squirtle once stood…now Wartortle was standing!

"Wartortle!"Exclaimed the fluffy tailed turtle. At the sight of him the crowd cheered loudly.

"Wow, it's Wartortle!"Luna exclaimed and looked him up on her Pokedex.

_**Wartortle, the turtle Pokemon. It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity.**_

"Oh yes! We're back in the game Wartortle! Use Rapid Spin!"Haley ordered. Wartortle tucked into his shell and charged at Rina at high speed.

"Rina counter with Shock Wave!"Amina exclaimed and Rina sent forth a massive shock wave.

"I thought you would try that! Use Protect Wartortle!"Haley commanded and Wartortle made a blue force field making the electric shock zap the shield instead of Wartortle and this once again caused Amina to lose another thirteen points. Then a loud ding sounded throughout the field.

"Times up!"Amy exclaimed over the mike.

Both Haley and Amina gasped and looked at the screen.

"And the winner of the Contest is…Haley Isaiah!"Amy shouted over the mike and the crowd cheered loudly. Haley was at first very shocked then she became very happy.

"Yes, we won! Oh thank you Wartortle, you did it!"Haley exclaimed and ran over to her newly evolved Pokemon and gave him a big hug, which was returned with just as much love. Amina smiled at this and walked over to Rina and rubbed her on the back.

"You were just wonderful Rina. Thank you."Amina said to her Pokemon with a smile and Rina smiled in return.

"Yes, they did it! Haley and Wartortle won!"Luna exclaimed as she, Alex and all of their Pokemon cheered.

Soon Haley stood in the center of the stage with Butterfree and Wartortle by her side. Mr. Kintesta held out an open case to Haley which had the Pewter City Ribbon in it.

"Here you are, Haley. The Pewter City Ribbon. This is the first Contest that you've won so far, correct?"Mr. Kintesta asked.

"Yes sir, it is."Haley replied as she took the Ribbon from the case.

"I see. We're expecting great things from you, Haley. I'm sure that your father is very proud of you."Nurse Joy said with a smile. Haley smiled in return and placed the Ribbon in her yellow Ribbon Case.

"Yes! I just got the Pewter City Ribbon!"Haley exclaimed in joy.

Later on it was close to sun set and the team stood at the exiting gate of Pewter City.

"Well this is where we make our leave, guys."Luna said.

"Yeah, from here we make our way through Mt. Moon and head to Cerulean City."Alex said.

"Haley! Haley!"Called out a familiar voice and the group turned to see that it was Amina and Rina.

"_Hey, it's Amina_ _and Rina."_Kitsune pointed out_._

"Whew, I'm glad that I caught you guys before you left."Amina said in a relieved tone.

"What is it, Amina?"Haley asked.

"Here, I thought that you guys might need this."Amina said and handed them a green book that had the words, 'Kanto Region Guide' in blue large print.

"Wow, a guide book."Luna said.

"It has all of the common and famous areas of Kanto listed. And it even has information about where certain species of Pokemon live."Amina explained.

"Wow this is great. We sure could use something like this. Thanks Amina."Haley said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Haley."Amina said with a smile of her own.

"Well, we should get going. See you around, Amina!"Luna called out as she and her friends walked out of the city.

And so things have gone quiet well for the team in Pewter City. Luna and Alex have won their Gym Badges and Haley has just won her first Ribbon thanks to her newly evolved Wartortle. What kind adventures could possibly await our young heroes now? You'll only find out if you stay tuned!

* * *

And that was the first Contest episode of this story! I like to dedicate this story and give special thanks to;

Blaze-Lover, SupaStar-Man, (S*L*Y), MewTangerine, FOBsessed12, xPikachu-Princessx and Mysterystar Of DawnPack.

Thanks!

Jan Ne~


	8. The Strike of The Fighting Brothers!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, my Internet was down. Anyway, here is the eighth chapter!

* * *

Today our heroes are on route to Mt. Moon, the only way to get to Cerulean City, where Luna and Alex hope to get the famed Cascade Badge and also where Haley's second Contest will be held. The team was walking down the route, until the sound of the bushes rustling made them halt in their tracks.

"Huh? What's that?"Alex asked.

"I don't know but I don't like it. Kitsune get ready."Luna ordered and Kitsune stood in front of her and growled. Then rustling was heard from the bushes to the left of them.

"Hey, now it's coming from over here!"Haley proclaimed, pointing at the bushes in question.

"What? That can't be right."Alex said and Charmeleon made a growl of agreement.

"Hey, now that you think about it that's true. What's going on?"Luna asked aloud, hoping someone would answer.

"Not what, but who, Mane!"Exclaimed a young male voice.

"Who's that?"The group asked in unison. Then all of a sudden, three figures appeared before them.

"What the? Who are you?"Luna asked.

"Kim!"Exclaimed the short red haired boy as he took a fighting stance in the middle.

"Kai!"Exclaimed the fat bowl-cut haired boy as he took a fighting stance to the right.

"Kail!"Exclaimed the tall blue haired boy as he took a fighting stance to the left.

"Together, we are The Fighting Brothers!"The three boys exclaimed in unison.

Luna, Haley and Alex sweat dropped at the dramatic entrance the trio made. Haley was the first one to speak.

"Uh, hi there. I'm Haley and this is…"But Kail, the blue haired boy, interrupted Haley before she could go on.

"Don't bother, we're not interested in introductions."Kail stated. Haley soon changed her friendly face to a shocked one.

"We came here for one person and one person only."Kai, the bowl-cut haired explained.

"We've been watching you for a while now and we're not about to let you go now that we have you right where we want you!"Kim, the red haired boy exclaimed in a sure tone.

"Excuse me, but just who are you are you talking about?"Alex asked.

"We're talking about her! Luna Mane!"The male trio exclaimed and pointed at the female in question. Luna simply arched an elegant hazel eyebrow and looked at the boys with a look of true confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I understand. Have we met before?"Luna asked curiously. Kim just looked at her smugly before saying,

"No, but don't worry, you'll get to know us better really soon. You see, we heard about you when we were passing by in Pallet Town."Kim explained.

"And when we heard about a young woman with a powerful shiny Vulpix, we were very shocked to say the least."Kail explained further.

"And so that's why we've been following you. Because we wanted to wait for the right time for this special moment."Kai finished with a dramatic tone.

"Okay, but I still don't understand. What is it that you want?"Luna asked.

"We want to battle you, Luna Mane!"The trio exclaimed, pointing at Luna again. Luna looked at them with wide eyes but then after a moment she shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no."Luna said.

"WHAT?"The brothers asked shockingly in unison.

"We have to get half way to Mt. Moon before sun set and that'll be in four hours. I really don't have time for this, so we'll have to battle another day."Luna stated calmly.

"Well it looks like you're going to have to make time, Mane. Because one way or another we're battling! Let's go, Hitmonchan!"Kim exclaimed and brought out the punching Pokemon.

"So that's a Hitmonchan."Alex stated and looked it up on his Pokedex.

_**Hitmonchan, the punching Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. The arm-twisting punches it throws pulverize even concrete. It rests after three minutes of fighting.**_

"Okay Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch!"Kim ordered and Hitmonchan charged at Luna with his fist glowing white.

"_Watch out Luna!"_Kitsune exclaimed and was about to charge at Hitmonchan but Luna stopped him_._

"Hold it, Kitsune. I'll let Pidgeotto handle this."Luna said and released her hawk.

"Pidgeo!"Exclaimed the female bird.

"Oh no, a Flying-type Pokemon!"Kim exclaimed in distress.

"Use Air Cutter, Pidgeotto!"Luna ordered. Pidgeotto flapped her wings and four large razor winds charged at the Fighting-type. Hitmonchan had little time to react and the winds hit him and he fell back, landing on the ground and groaning in pain.

"Boy that was some move!"Haley exclaimed.

"And how!"Alex agreed.

"Thank you, Pidgeotto. I really do appreciate that."Luna thanked the bird with a smile as she rubbed the hawk's back.

"Don't celebrate too soon Mane! We're not done yet! Go, Hitmonlee!"Kail exclaimed and brought out the kicking Pokemon.

"You too, Hitmontop!"Kai exclaimed and called out the handstand Pokemon.

"Wow, a Hitmonlee."Luna said with an impressed tone and looked it up.

_**Hitmonlee, the kicking Pokemon and the evolved form of Tyrogue. Its legs can stretch double. First-time foes are startled by its extensible reach.**_

"A Hitmontop?"Haley asked aloud.

"Yeah, Haley. You see Hitmontop is the other Pokemon that evolves from Tyrogue. It fights while spinning like a top and sometimes it'll be on its legs."Alex explained.

"We're not leaving until you battle us, Mane!"Kai exclaimed. Luna narrowed her eyes in annoyance then she sighed.

"Fine, if it's a battle you want than it's a battle you'll get. Kitsune, Pidgeotto, get ready!"Luna ordered and both Pokemon stood in front of her while glaring at the three Fighting types.

"Hitmonchan, use Comet Punch!"Kim ordered and Hitmonchan charged while his fist was glowing white and emanating little stars.

"Hitmonlee, use Rolling Kick!"Kail ordered and Hitmonlee charged swiftly while coiling back his left leg.

"And Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin!"Kai commanded and Hitmontop spun around and charged.

"Pidgeotto, use Twister on Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee and Kitsune, use Extrasensory on Hitmontop."Luna calmly commanded.

Pidgeotto whipped up two huge tornados and shot them at Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Both Pokemon were caught in the tornados and lifted up from the ground. Kitsune's eyes glew lilac and he shot a rainbow wave at Hitmontop, which blew him back and made him land on the ground. Pidgeotto then called off the tornados making Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan come crashing down and land on Hitmonchan.

"Wow Luna that was so cool!"Haley exclaimed.

"Wartortle!"Wartortle exclaimed in agreement.

"NOOOO!"The brothers exclaimed in unison.

"Alright, I battled you. Now let us pass so we can go."Luna demanded.

"No way!"The brothers stated in unison.

"Hey that's not fair! Luna beat you all fair and square and you said you would leave if she battled you!"Alex stated.

"Yeah, a deal is a deal!"Haley supplied and the Pokemon made sounds of agreement also.

"No! If we don't win then we won't let you pass!"Kim stated while Kai and Kail nodded in agreement. Finally Luna sighed and looked at the brothers with viscous, narrowed silver eyes.

"That does it. I didn't think I'd have to do this but you three aren't giving me much choice. Kitsune, blast them out of here with Energy Ball!"Luna commanded. Kitsune shot a massive green orb at the trio of boys making them and their Pokemon shoot into the air.

"I told you that we should have waited to challenge her!"Kail said.

"When you've got nothing you got nothing to lose!"Kim stated.

"Correction, we_ had_ our dignity but we lost it."Kai said with a sad look on his face.

"Hitmontop…"Hitmontop said in agreement.

"We're blasting off again!"The brothers exclaimed in unison as they disappeared into the sky.

"Sheesh, were they ever annoying."Haley said.

"Yeah, seriously. But Luna don't you think that having Kitsune use Energy Ball was a bit much?"Alex asked.

"Yes, but as I said before they didn't leave me much choice. And now that they're gone we can get going. You've earned a rest, Pidgeotto. Return."Luna then recalled her hawk and Kitsune hopped on his Trainer's shoulder. The group then continued on their way, unaware of the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Well, well Butch, it would appear that our friend Luna Mane and that pretty little Vulpix of her's are on the move again."Cassidy whispered to her partner.

"Yeah, and were that brat goes, we'll be there to cause trouble. Let's go!"And with that the Rockets quietly followed the group of teens.

Meanwhile our heroes were walking along side a beautiful river, when they heard a cry. It was a sort of neighing sound and it was high-pitched.

"Nio! Nio!"Said the cry.

"Hey what was that?"Haley asked. The group looked to see where the cry was coming from and Wartortle saw something.

"War, Wartortle!"The turtle exclaimed, pointing at a rock in the middle of the river. The teens turned their heads and they were surprised with what they saw.

It was a female Nidoran, clutching helplessly on the rock with all her might as the currents rushed around her.

"Hey, that's a female Nidoran."Alex pointed out and Luna looked it up on her Pokedex.

_**Nidoran, female and the poison pin Pokemon. While it does not prefer to fight, even one drop of the poison it secretes from barbs can be fatal.**_

"_How did she get onto that rock?"_Kitsune asked_._

"I don't know, but we have to help her. Wartortle, go!"Haley ordered and the furry-tailed Pokemon jumped into the water and swam to Nidoran. In his Pokemon language, Wartortle explained to Nidoran how he was here to help. The female Pokemon nodded and got on Wartortle's back. Then he swam back to the grassy shore and got on the ground.

"Wartortle!"The blue Pokemon exclaimed and Nidoran got off his back.

"That was great Wartortle. You saved Nidoran."Haley said in an impressed tone and scratched Wartortle's furry ears and he growled in happiness.

"Hey there. I'm Luna Mane and this is Kitsune."Luna said in a friendly tone with a big smile.

"I'm Haley Isaiah and this is Wartortle, the Pokemon who saved you."Haley said also with a smile and Wartortle waved at Nidoran.

"And I'm Alex Jones and this is Charmeleon."Alex said and Charmeleon growled in affirmation.

Nidoran looked at them and then she smiled and waved at the group.

"Say Kitsune, do you think you can ask Nidoran how she ended up on that rock in the river bank?"Luna asked her loyal fox.

"_Sure Luna."_Kitsune got off Luna's shoulder and walked over to Nidoran_. _He asked her how she got on the rock in his Pokemon language and she gave him the full story of how she got on the rock. When she was finished explaining Kitsune looked at her with wide eyes_."No way! That's how it happened?"_Kitsune asked and Nidoran nodded_._

"What did Nidoran say, Kitsune?"Alex asked.

"_She said that it all started not too long ago when she was walking along the river bank here, looking for berry bushes to eat from. She was walking along the bank when she heard a Pokemon come by. It was a Machop who picks on the smaller Pokemon here and he pushed Nidoran into the river bank. But luckily she managed to grab onto the rock and she's been calling for help ever since."_Kitsune explained to the others_._

"I see. Nidoran, do have a group of friends or a herd looking for you?"Luna asked and the little blue dinosaur like Pokemon shook her head no.

"So you're a loner?"Haley asked and Nidoran nodded yes. Luna held her chin in thought for a while then smiled when an idea came to her mind.

"I have an idea. If you're by yourself, why don't you come and travel with us, Nidoran?"Luna asked and Nidoran looked at her with surprised wide eyes.

"Hey that's a great idea, Luna. That way Nidoran won't have to worry about that Machop anymore."Alex said with an agreeing smile.

"So what do you say? Would you like to come with us, Nidoran?"Luna asked.

Nidoran looked at the Trainer with wide eyes. Travel with Luna and her friends? It did sound fun, and it did tend to get lonely in the wild, Nidoran thought. Nidoran was about to answer when a massive rumbling erupted from the ground.

"Whoa! What the hell is going on?"Alex asked shockingly as the ground continued to shake. Wartortle, Kitsune and Charmeleon stood close to their respective Trainers while Luna held Nidoran in her arms.

Then something burst from under the water and rose up. The trip gasped and saw that it was a giant Gyarados!

"Wow! Look at that Gyarados!"Luna exclaimed.

"But wait! According to the guide book there aren't any Gyaradoses anywhere near here."Haley stated as she looked into the book.

"Really? Then what's this Gyarados doing here?"Luna asked as she looked up at the sea beast. Then the middle of the Pokemon's chest moved back and revealed a window!

"Long time no see, brats!"Butch called out tauntingly over the mega phone that he spoke through.

"Team Rocket!"The teens exclaimed shockingly.

"That's right kids and now that we're finally together again it's time for a bit of payback. Starting with you, Mane!"Cassidy stated and pressed a button and the robotic Gyarados' tail rose up from the water and the tip changed into a cage. Then the caged-tipped tail swooped down and captured Luna, Kitsune and Nidoran in the cage.

"Luna, no!"Alex exclaimed as he looked up at the trapped young woman in shock.

"Now we'll deal with you brats!"Butch stated smugly and pulled a lever and a blast of water shot out from the robotic Pokemon's mouth towards the other two Trainers.

"Wartortle use Protect and hurry!"Haley ordered and Wartortle made a big blue shield that deflected the water blast.

"We have to get out of here! Kitsune use Flare Blitz!"Luna ordered. Kitsune's body burst into flames and he charged at the cage bars with all the force he could muster but the steel bars remained intact, albeit a bit dented.

"_It didn't work! I only managed to dent the bars!"_Kitsune exclaimed_._

"Danmit! Okay Pidgeotto, help us out!"Luna exclaimed as she brought out her hawk.

"Pidgeo!"Pidgeotto exclaimed.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack on the bars!"Luna commanded and Pidgeotto swiftly charged at the bars with her sharp beak, but they were still together.

"_I'll help you out, Pidgeotto!"_Kitsune stated and tackled the bars with his fiery body_._

Nidoran looked at the two Pokemon with worried eyes. What if they never get out of the cage? What if Kitsune and Pidegeotto weren't strong enough? Nidoran made a sound of worry which Luna heard so she looked at the small Pokemon with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Nidoran. We'll get out of here, I promise."Luna promised and sat Nidoran down on the ground, walked over to the bars and kicked at them with all the strength her legs had.

Nidoran looked at Luna and the two Pokemon with wide eyes. They were all working together and even though they were only making a few dents they didn't give up. Is this what it's like to be with a human? Nidoran always thought that humans were unkind and cruel to Pokemon, but Luna promised that they would get out and here she is trying to help her Pokemon break down the bars.

Meanwhile outside of the cage Haley, Alex and their Pokemon were left to fend for themselves.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!"Haley ordered and Wartortle tucked into his shell and charged at the robotic Gyarados.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rush!"Alex commanded and Charmeleon charged at the robotic Pokemon along with Wartortle.

"Like that'll work!"Cassidy stated tauntingly and pulled a switch making the tail charge at the two Pokemon, which caused Luna and the Pokemon with her to move along with it. The swishing tail hit Charmeleon and Wartortle causing them to slam into a tree, they slid down it and groaned in pain.

"Charmeleon!"Alex exclaimed shockingly and ran over to his lizard.

"Wartortle, are you okay?"Haley asked urgently and ran over to her Pokemon. Meanwhile Luna, Kitsune and the other two Pokemon managed to regain their balance.

"We have to keep trying you guys! Come on, let's go at it again!"Luna stated and kicked at the bars again while Kitsune and Pidgeotto tackled them with her.

Nidoran continued to look at the three with wide eyes, amazed at how they were working together. It was then that Nidoran decided that she would not stand by anymore. Nidoran charged at the cage and kicked at the bars with her little foot, thus using Double Kick. Luna, Kitsune and Pidgeotto stopped their attacks and looked at Nidoran with shocked faces.

"Nidoran…you want to help?"Luna asked and Nidoran looked at the hazel haired teen and nodded. Luna smiled back at the blue dinosaur and kicked at the bars again with the help of the three Pokemon. Finally the bars gave in and they broke, making a big enough gap for Luna and the Pokemon to escape.

"What?"Cassidy and Butch asked shockingly in unison.

"Oh yeah, Luna and the Pokemon managed to break the bars down!"Haley exclaimed happily.

Luna looked down at the drop and saw that it was high yet not too far down. After studying the drop further Luna turned to look at all three Pokemon.

"Okay, Pidgeotto let Kitsune ride on your back."Luna ordered and the bird nodded, let Kitsune hop on her back and flew out the cage.

"_But Luna what about you and Nidoran?"_Kitsune asked_._

"All I can say is that I hope we don't get any broken bones."Luna stated. Kitsune was about to ask Luna what she meant until Luna grabbed Nidoran and jumped out the broken cage!

"Luna, no! She's going to hit the water!"Alex exclaimed shockingly.

"No she's not! Butterfree, use Confusion!"Haley exclaimed and brought out her butterfly. Butterfree came out her ball and her eyes glew purple as she used her psychic powers to get a hold of Luna and gently brought her down toward Haley and Alex.

"_Yes, Luna and Nidoran are okay!"_Kitsune exclaimed happily_. _Pidgeotto chirpped cheerully and flew toward the group_._

"Whew, that was some close call. Thanks Haley. I owe you big time."Luna stated with a smile.

"No problem. I'm just glad that you and Nidoran are okay."Haley said and Wartortle nodded in agreement.

"Luna, how can you be so stupid? You could have killed yourself and Nidoran!"Alex scolded in an upset voice and Luna scratched the back of her head, chuckling.

"Sorry I worried you, Alex. But at least I got away uninjured."Luna said reassuringly. Then the robotic Gyarados let out a roar and the team snapped their heads up to look at the robot.

"Don't worry! We'll change that real quick!"Cassidy stated and moved the robot to charge at the team. Luna and her friends were about to attack when three voices not their own spoke.

"Attack, Hit trio!"The voices exclaimed. Then the robotic was kicked away from the team. They looked and saw that it was The Fighting Brothers!

"Kim, Kai and Kail? What are you guys doing here? Why are you helping us?"Luna asked the three boys. Kim looked at the young Mane with a smirk and said,

"Because, no one is going to have the satisfaction of taking you down in battle other than us!"Kim stated to Luna with a smirk. At first Luna looked at the red-head with a shocked look before it changed to a smirk and she nodded in understanding.

"You think that just because you have more brats with you that you'll beat us? Think again, little girl!"Butch exclaimed over the mega phone and the robotic Gyarados then charged at the team.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!"Alex commanded and Charmeleon shot a powerful shock wave at the robotic Pokemon which caused it to stumble back.

"Wartortle, use Water Pulse!"Haley ordered and Wartortle made a blue ball in his hands then hit it with his fluffy tail and the water ball hit the robotic Gyarados.

"Hitmonchan, use Mach Punch!"Kim ordered and Hitmonchan charged at the robot swiftly and punched it with several fast punches.

"Hitmontop, use Rapid Spin!"Kai commanded and Hitmontop spun on his head and charged at the Gyarados, hitting it dead on.

"And Hitmonlee use, Rolling Kick!"Kail commanded and Hitmonlee swiftly ran toward the lower part of the robot and kicked hard, thus pushing it back further.

"Kitsune, use Flamethrower and Pidgeotto, use Twister!"Luna ordered and Kitsune shot a massive stream of fire from his mouth and Pidgeotto flapped her wings vigorously and made a tornado to go along with the streaming fire. Both attacks hit the robot and the entire thing exploded.

"Argh, not again! How is that we got so close this time but got so little in the end?"Cassidy asked in an enraged voice.

"Because in the end we lost, that's how."Butch stated.

"We're blasting off again!"The Rockets exclaimed in unison and disappeared into the sky.

"Yes! That was great, Wartortle and Butterfree! I'm so proud of you two!"Haley stated happily and hugged her Pokemon.

"You were great too, buddy. Nice work."Alex said and Charmeleon gave him a thumbs up.

"You two also did very good. Thank you."Luna said to her Pokemon.

"_Thanks a lot, Luna. We aim to please after all."_Kitsune stated with a smile_._

"And you were great too, Nidoran. That was some Double Kick attack that you did back there. I think that you'll be a real nice addition to the team."Luna stated and smiled widely. Nidoran smiled also and snuggled against Luna's chest.

"And thanks for helping us out with those Rockets, you three. It was great of you to help. I hope there aren't any hard feelings."Alex said.

"Ha, no hard feelings at all!"Kail exclaimed.

"But don't take this personally for a second, Mane! We only helped you because we wanted to be the ones to beat you first."Kai explained with a stern face.

"So remember this day Mane, because this will be the last time we'll ever help you. But all the same I guess you did pretty well back there. Let's be on our way, Brothers."Kim said and the three boys and their Pokemon turned from the group and walked away.

"Thank you I guess…"Luna said with a small chuckle.

"They sure are quick to the point."Alex pointed out with a small smile.

"Yeah they sure are."Haley agreed.

"Well now that that's said and done, are you ready to go, Nidoran?"Luna asked as she sat the little Pokemon down.

"Nio! Nio!"Nidoran exclaimed excitingly and nodded. Luna smiled and took out a Poke Ball.

"Alright then, in you go."Luna said and gently pressed the ball against Nidoran's nose and she was absorbed into the white and red ball. The ball blinked once, then twice, a third time and stopped.

"Congratulations, Luna. You caught a female Nidoran."Haley said with a smile.

"That's your second Pokemon that you've caught, Luna, and the third one that you have."Alex said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need a lot more if I aim to beat the Elite Four of Kanto. But I won't quit, I'm doing this for my Father."Luna stated and looked into the sky. She couldn't help but think about her father whenever she looked into the sky. She was so lost in her thoughts of him that she even shed a small tear when she remembered how he died.

"Whoa Luna what's wrong?"Alex asked worriedly.

"_Luna are you okay?"_Kitsune asked with a worried frown and tugged at his Trainer's pants leg. Luna snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the worried fox then she wiped away the small tear and smiled.

"Yes Kitsune, I'm alright. I was…just thinking. Now come on, we have to make it half way to Mt. Moon before sun set."Luna said and walked onward. Alex, Haley and the Pokemon all looked worriedly at Luna's retreating form but they followed her anyway, trying to quash down the need to ask her what was wrong despite knowing that she wouldn't answer.

As she walked Luna was recalling her father's death in her mind, replaying like a tape in her head in slow motion. She may have looked impassive and calm on the outside, but she was upset and crying many tears on the inside.

"_**I'm going to win….I'm going to be the new Kanto Champion! I promise…Dad."Luna swore softly in her mind.**_

**

* * *

**And that was the appearance of The Fighting Brothers! I hope you all liked this episode and the little tid bit I gave you about Luna's dad!

Jan Ne~


	9. The Mountain Conspiracy! part 1

Sorry for the wait, everyone! Ideas come slow for me sometimes! Well, here's the new episode!

* * *

When we last met our heroes they had just recently encountered The Fighting Brothers and Luna had caught a Nidoran. Now the group was facing the mouth of Mt. Moon, where the trio will progress through in order to get to Cerulean City.

"Well, here it is team."Luna said as she looked at the mouth of the mountain.

"Yeah, we finally made it to the entrance of Mt. Moon."Alex said.

"According to the Guide Book it says that the mountain got the name Mt. Moon because Pokemon that were said to come from the moon supposedly landed in the mountain over forty-five years ago and has been called Mt. Moon since then."Haley explained to her friends.

"Hey, those are Clefairy."Luna said.

"My dad was a researcher who studied on Clefairy. He was one of the few scientists who ever saw a group of Clefairy up close while they were dancing under a full moon."Alex stated.

"Really? Wow Alex, that's so cool. What happened next?"Luna asked.

"He told me that then a bright light flashed and they all disappeared."Alex said.

"I guess that's why they're considered Pokemon from the moon. That sure is one mysterious way to disappear."Haley said.

"Yeah, but anyway we should head in and make our way through. Let's move out team!"Luna exclaimed and the trio ran into the cave.

The cave started out having enough light but soon enough the darkness started to envelope them more and more.

"Wow, it's starting to get really dark."Haley commented.

"Yeah, I can barely see my own two feet."Alex said.

"I have an idea. Kitsune, use your Flash Fire ability!"Luna ordered.

"_You got it!_"Kitsune said and summoned a ring of fire around him, lighting up the dark cave.

"Whoa Kitsune that's amazing!"Alex complimented in amazement.

"I've never seen Flash Fire used like that before."Haley said and looked up the ability on her Pokedex.

**Flash Fire, a special Pokemon ability owned only by a select few of Fire-type Pokemon. When a Pokemon that has this ability is attacked by a Fire-type move, the power of the Pokemon's Fire-type moves is increased. This ability can also be used even without the Pokemon being attacked with a Fire-type move.**

"Okay, let's keep going. Lead the way, Kitsune."Luna said. The fox nodded and walked ahead with the others following behind.

The trio walked onward, turning left and right every now and then. It was only then that Luna tripped over something.

"Whoa!"Luna exclaimed as she tripped.

"Luna, are you okay?"Alex asked and went over to the young woman.

"Luna what happened?"Haley asked as she and Alex helped Luna up.

"I'm fine I only tripped over a rock or something."Luna reassured and looked behind, expecting to see a rock, only to be surprised by the sight of a cable.

"Huh? Is that a cable?"Haley asked.

"What's a cable doing in a place like this?"Alex wondered aloud. Luna got up and looked at the long cable.

"I'm not sure. Maybe if we follow it we'll see where it comes from."Luna said.

"It looks like it goes further ahead."Alex stated.

"Alright then, let's go."Luna said and the teens ran again, this time following the cable trail.

The group noticed that as they ran, more and more cables came into sight. Some were on the walls and others were on the floor. They also noticed that it was getting brighter as they ran as well. Kitsune put out the ring of fire around his body once he saw light up ahead and once he and the three Trainers went into the new tunnel what they saw definitely surprised them.

It was almost like a warehouse tech lab, with lights on the roof of the large cave. You could see scientists at every turn examining something or workers tinkering with some kind of machine. But what surprised the teens more than anything was the red 'R' insignias on their uniforms.

"Whoa! Check this place out!"Alex exclaimed shockingly.

"It looks like some kind of research facility…."Haley said.

"Yeah, with Rockets everywhere as far as the eye can see. There's way too many for us to handle here. We should double back and get help."Luna said the other Trainers nodded. Then they heard a voice not their own from behind.

"Aw, now why would you want to leave when you haven't even finished the tour?"Asked a male voice tauntingly. The teens and Kitsune gasped and looked behind to see four Rockets smirking at them. Three were men and the fourth Rocket was a woman.

"Well, we saw all that we wanted to see and don't think that it's fair for us to be the only ones to see something as amazing as this so we were going to get our 'friends' so that they could see."Luna said sarcastically with a small grin. The female Rocket chuckled and stepped to the front.

The woman had dark skin, curly medium length fiery red hair and dull grey eyes. Her uniform consisted of black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with the red 'R' insignia on the front of it and light grey shoes. Then the woman said,

"Sorry kiddo, but once you get on the bus you got no chance of getting off."The woman said and charged at Luna, ready to kick her in the face.

Alex and Haley were about to help their friend when Luna grabbed the woman's leg and tossed her into the wall. Luna reached into her satchel and took out a small light blue baton with a yellow star shaped piece at both ends, but when she pressed it in the middle the baton stretched into a large staff. The female Trainer twirled the staff in her hands and charged at the male Rockets then tripped two of them over with her staff and tripped the third one with her own leg.

The male Rockets groaned in pain and before they could get up Luna hit them all on their heads and they instantly passed out.

"Have a nice sleep, boys."Luna said with a smirk. Haley and Alex looked at the girl with great amazement.

"Whoa, Luna that's so cool!"Haley exclaimed in awe.

"What can I say? A girl has to be prepared for danger."Luna said with a smile but then shouted in pain after the red-headed female kicked her.

"And I'm prepared for brats like you."The woman said and called out a Pokemon and the team saw that it was a Gloom.

"Whoa, a Gloom!"Alex exclaimed.

"Alright Gloom, use Sleep Powder."The red-head ordered and Gloom unleashed a green powder. The group started to cough as the powder got into their lungs and tried to resist the sudden need for sleep but the powder was too strong and they soon subcombed to slumber, but Luna was awake enough to hear the woman say something else.

"Cassidy and Butch are gonna be real happy when they see you…"And then Luna blacked out.

About an hour or so later, Luna slowly began to wake up at the sound of voices conversing. From what she could hear the voices said, "Get it ready" and, "I want them dead" Unfortunately that was all Luna could make out. She finally found the strength to open her eyes and blinked as bright light graced her vision.

"Well, well, so the sleeping punk has finally woken up."Said an all too familiar female voice. Luna looked at the door and saw none other Cassidy.

"Cassidy!"Luna exclaimed in anger. Haley and Alex started to wake from next to her and looked around the cell.

"What? Where are we?"Alex asked. Then Butch stepped into the cell and gave Alex an answer.

"In a world of trouble from where I stand, kiddo. I mean after all we can't let you three go off free and tell the police about our project here at Mt. Moon."Butch stated with a smirk.

"You're project? Just what are you two doing in a place like this?"Haley asked.

"Nice try kid, but we're not going to tell you jack expect thanks for 'donating' these wonderful Pokemon to us."Cassidy said with a wicked smirk and stepped out of the way, showing the team that all their Pokemon where looked in a big cage.

"Oh no, our Pokemon!"Haley exclaimed shockingly.

"Pokemon like these will make for great Rocket powerhouses once we put them under the right training."Butch said then he and Cassidy laughed cruelly, making the teens very angry.

"Let them go! Or so help me I'll…"Alex started but was cut off by Cassidy.

"Or what? You kids are tied up at the ankles and wrists and can't do a thing. As far as we're concerned you three are beat. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to get back to."And with that Cassidy and Butch walked out of the cell then closed the door and the teens soon heard a soft click, meaning that the door was now locked.

"Danm! What are we going to do?"Alex asked. Luna started to move about and scooted down onto her side.

"Haley, try to turn your back to me. I'm going to try and pry your ropes loose with my teeth."Luna said.

"That's a great idea, Luna."Haley said and turned her back to Luna and the hazel haired Trainer began prying at the ropes binding Haley's wrists.

"Here Luna, I'll help you."Alex said and moved to chew at Haley's wrist ropes as well.

After about ten minutes, which felt like forever to the Trainers, Luna and Alex finally got the ropes loose.

"There, Haley. Now try to get your hands free."Luna said and Haley struggle to get her hands loose until she finally freed herself of the binds.

"Alright! Way to go, you guys."Haley said and rubbed her slightly sore wrists.

"Now untie us."Alex said and Haley worked to loosen her friends' knots and also untied their binds.

"Okay, our wrists are untied, now what?"Alex asked.

"I have an idea. Guard!"Luna called as loudly as she could and hoped that a guard was outside. The hazel-ahired woman hid her hands behind her back when she heard someone walking to the door and a Rocket grunt looked at Luna through the barred window.

"What do you want, punk?"The male guard asked.

"I'm a bit thirsty. If it's not too much trouble can you please give me a glass of water? I mean, surely that's the least you can give me if I'm going to be killed."Luna said as charmingly as she could. The guard looked at her with narrowed eyes and after a while he complied with her request.

"Alright, hang on."The guard then went to get some water and he opened the door. He walked over to Luna and knelt in front of her and put the glass at her mouth.

"I'm sorry, but you're not close enough. Can you come closer please?"Luna asked politely and the guard came closer, his face about seven inches away from Luna's.

"How's this?"The guard asked.

"Just right."Luna said in a sly tone with a grin to match and head-butted the guard.

The guard shouted in pain and moved back then Luna grabbed the man's legs and he fell on the ground. The guard recovered and moved to get his gun but Luna got it first and aimed it in the middle of his head.

"I'm going to tell you now that this is going to get worse for you before it gets better. So why don't you be a gentlemen and untie our legs? Or do you _want_ a new spot for a third eye?"Luna asked with a wide grin and the man nervously smiled and nodded, then quickly proceeded to untie the teens' legs.

When they were fully untied Alex knocked out the guard and before they left Haley went over to the Rocket and checked his person.

"What are you doing, Haley?"Alex asked.

"Checking to see if this guy has any kind of key card on him. We may just need it."Haley said and did indeed find a key card in the man's jacket then safely deposited it in her pocket.

"Let's take those ropes, too. If we get at the end of our own rope these extra ones might help."Alex said and took the ropes.

The teens left the cell and closed the door then locked it. They saw their backpacks on a desk and took them.

"Our Pokemon aren't here, Cassidy and Butch must have taken them somewhere."Haley stated.

"Yeah, let's look around."Luna said and just as the group started to leave, they heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Hey! You three can't just leave me here!"Said the young male voice. The three Trainers stopped in their tracks and looked confusedly at each other then looked at the other cell. They went over to it and found none other than Damien Creed!

"Damien?"The trio asked shockingly in unison.

"Who else would it be? Now get me out of here!"The blue-haired boy ordered.

"How did you end up here?"Luna asked.

"The same way you three did. I came into the cave, saw the wire, followed it here and those Rocket bafoons caught me then locked me up and took my Pokemon."Damien explained.

"What do you say, Luna? Should we take him or leave him?"Alex asked.

"As much as I want to leave him, we can't just leave a fellow Trainer behind. No matter our much of a pain he is."Luna said, muttering the last part to herself. Haley used the key card and unlocked the door then Alex went in and untied the blue haired Trainer.

"Okay, now let's go, we may not have a lot of time. Damien, you've been here longer. Do have any idea where Cassidy and Butch might have taken the Pokemon?"Luna asked.

"I think I heard one of the guards say something about a containment facility a bit far off from right here."Damien said.

"That's not really helpful if we don't which way to go."Alex said.

"Don't worry, Alex. Take a look at this."Haley said and the three Trainers turned to see Haley holding a map.

"Hey, is that a map of this place?"Luna asked hopefully.

"Yeah, and it says that there's a containment facility near here like Damien said."Haley stated.

"Okay then, let's go!"Alex said and the four Trainers went off.

The team followed the directions of the map and stayed out of the sight of Rocket grunts. After about fourteen minutes the teens were faced to face the containment facility door. Haley took out the key card, opened the door and they all went inside then began to look in different places.

"Kitsune? Nidoran? Pidgeotto? Are you in here?"Luna asked but not so loudly that others would hear her.

"_Luna_? _Is that you?_"Asked an echoing voice. Luna's eyes widened and she followed the sound of the voice and found Kitsune and the other kidnapped Pokemon_._

"Kitsune! You're okay! Guys, they're over here!"Luna said and the other Trainers stopped what they were doing and rushed over to where Luna was and did indeed see their Pokemon.

"Wartortle, Butterfree! You're both alright!"Haley exclaimed happily and her Pokemon made sounds of their own happiness.

"Mankey, Charmeleon! I'm so glad that you're both okay!"Alex stated happily.

"Are you all okay, boys?"Damien asked his male Pokemon and the made sounds confirming that they were alright.

Haley unlocked the big cage and all of the Pokemon ran out and hugged their respective Trainers. The teens returned their Pokemon but Haley, Alex and Luna kept Kitsune, Wartortle and Charmeleon out.

"Okay then, we got our Pokemon back now let's get out of this place."Damien said.

"You can go if you want Creed, but we're staying."Luna stated.

"What? Why?"Damien asked.

"For three good reasons: First, we can't let the Rockets have their way and leave them to do whatever they want. Second, we need to get them out of the mountain or a lot of other Trainers may get caught by those creeps. And third, the Rockets are probably blocking the exit by now."Luna stated as she counted off the reasons with her fingers.

"I'll go with that last one."Damien said.

"We should come up with a plan so we can clear those Rockets out."Haley said.

"Well, just what do we have here?"A new voice asked. The group gasped and turned to see a female blue-haired Rocket.

"If you think we're going back into that cell lady then you have another thing coming! Kitsune use…."But then the woman cut Luna off.

"Wait! It's okay, kids. I'm not really a Rocket. I'm Officer Jenny. I'm just working undercover."Jenny explained and took off her Rocket cap, smiling at the teens who sighed in relief.

"Finally someone who's on _our _side."Haley said with a smile.

"Officer, do have any idea what the Rockets are doing here on ?"Alex asked.

"Yes, they plan to take some of the rocks here that reside deep within the mountain."Jenny stated.

"What's so special about some dumb old rocks?"Damien asked.

"These rocks are very special. You see they contain massive energy and apparently the Rockets want them to power some kind of machine. Some of the rocks even contain ancient Pokemon fossils."Jenny further explained.

"Wow, really? No wonder the Rockets have a lab set up here. They want to study the rocks further."Haley said.

"That's right. Then when you kids came I was glad to have a little help with me. There's a communications room here and I can send out a message to the police. Come on, before real Rockets find us."Jenny said and the kids followed her.

The group took three right turns, four left turns, took two flights of stairs until they finally got to the communications room and were thankful that no one was there. Jenny sat in a chair and sent out a distress signal to the police, stating their location and what was going on. After a while they replied.

"So? What did they say, Officer?"Haley asked.

"They'll be here as soon as possible. Let's just hope we don't run into any trouble."Jenny said.

"Don't worry, we ran into you."Said a male voice and the Trainers and Officer turned to see that it was Butch and Cassidy.

"Well isn't this cliché. All five of you are dressed up, and you have nowhere to go."Cassidy said with a smug grin.

"Oh, great…."Luna said unpleasantly as a nervous sweat rolled down the side of her face.

* * *

And that's it! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	10. The Mountain Conspiracy! part 2

It is with great pride that I give you all the official chapter of 'The Kanto Journey!'

* * *

Previously, Luna and her friends had just made it to Mt. Moon then soon made a startling discovery when they saw Team Rocket members residing in the mountain. Soon after the team had met and teamed up with Damien and Officer Jenny. Jenny sent out a distress signal to the police but got caught by Cassidy and Butch. And now here are our young Trainers, truly trapped in a difficult situation.

"Well, I was going to do this another time, but an opportunity like this doesn't come often. So I think I'll kill you and your now, Mane."Cassidy said with a wicked smirk and took out a gun and aimed it at Luna's heart. Everyone looked at the two Rockets with narrowed, nervous eyes and cold sweat dripped down their necks. Then Haley got an idea and said,

"It's going to be hard for you to shoot us if you can't see us."Haley said with a grin. Everyone looked at her with wide and confused eyes.

"What are you talking about, kid? I can see you all as clear as day."Cassidy stated.

"Maybe now, but that'll change….in a flash!"Haley exclaimed and took out a small white ball from her backpack, threw it on the ground and bright, piercing light burst from it. Everyone covered their eyes as the light blinded them. Haley then took out a five glasses from her pack and put a pair on herself, enabling her to see through the light.

"Here everyone, take these."Haley said and gave a pair of glasses to everyone. They put on the glasses and could now see clearly.

"Whoa, what kind of glasses are these, Haley?"Luna asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here!"Haley exclaimed and everyone ran out the room then pushed the Rockets into it, closed the door and ran down the flight of stairs and went to find somewhere to hide.

They made it into a storage room and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Man that was close."Alex said sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but Haley's little distraction saved us. Nice job, Haley."Luna said and Haley smiled.

"No problem. My mom and dad wanted me to be prepared in case of situations like this."Haley stated.

"Well Mane, now that we have officially gotten ourselves caught, what's your next brilliant plan?"Damien asked angrily.

"I think it's best if we all separate at this point and look around. Haley you go with Creed and Officer Jenny. Alex and I will go together on our own. And if things get hot, send a distress text on your Pokedex."Luna stated and everyone nodded, albeit Damien nodded grudgingly seeing as how he didn't like taking orders from anyone. The group then separated, Haley and her group went left and Luna and Alex went right.

Luna and Alex had managed to stay out of the sight of the Rocket grunts as they explored more of the wide lab cave, then they stopped and hid behind five big crates when they saw a few Rockets standing near a large hole and noticed a machine digging out odd glowing rocks.

"Those must be the rocks that Officer Jenny was talking about. Judging by the glow they sure look special enough for Team Rocket to want them."Alex said in a low tone and Luna nodded in agreement.

"_They must want them for something. What do you think it is, Luna?"_Kitsune asked_._

"I'm not truly sure, Kitsune. But whatever it is it can't be anything good."Luna stated.

"What should we do? Destroying the machine that's digging out the rocks won't be enough, they have more than one."Alex said.

"_Then let's aim our goal higher."_Kitsune said and Luna looked down at him confusedly_._

"What do you mean, Kitsune?"Luna asked. Kitsune pointed his paw at something and the two Trainers turned to see that it was a large machine in the shape of a tall spiral tower with a white ball floating at the top almost piercing into the sky through the open sky light. They also noticed the machine that dug out the rocks poured them into an open slot on the tower.

"What do you think they plan to do with that tower?"Alex asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think those thieves need the rocks in order to power it. We have to destroy the tower."Luna stated.

"The ball at the top looks like it keeps the tower on. Maybe if we take it then the tower will turn off."Alex said.

"I like it. Sounds like my kind of ball game. I'll get in touch with Haley and send her our location."Luna said and was about to send Haley a message until she felt a pressure on her shoulder.

"No need for that."Said a feminine voice and Luna swiftly turned with a readied fist only to see that it was Haley.

"_Jeeze, don't do that Haley! You really scared me!"_Kitsune harshly stated to Haley and sighed a breath of relief_._

"Sorry, Kitsune. I heard everything you said Luna and I'm ready help."Haley stated.

"So where are Officer Jenny and Damien?"Alex asked.

"Officer Jenny got a call on her police com and they said to come mid way to the woods to meet them there. She took a secret way out of the mountain and Damien went with her."Haley explained and Wartortle nodded in affirmation.

"Figures. That blue-haired bastard is all talk and no action. Well, I guess we're on our own then team. Now all we have to do is just come up with a plan to get these Rockets away from the machine."Luna said.

"I have an idea. Lend me your ears for a moment ladies."Alex said and began whispering his plan to the girls and the Pokemon.

Cassidy and Butch have long since gotten out of the communications room and since then they have been out for blood, Cassidy especially. How dare those brats humiliate her like that? She was going to make sure that each of them suffered, starting with that smug Luna Mane!

Cassidy and Butch walked over to the workers angrily and when they saw them the grunts immediately saluted to their superiors.

"Commanders!"The grunts stated in unison.

"Spare us your kiss-up pledges! Have you seen those three brats yet?"Cassidy asked angrily.

"No, Cassidy. But when we do find them I want to be the first to take a crack at the Mane kid. I have a death warrant with her name all over it."Stated the red-headed woman that Luna had beaten with a scowl.

"Take a number, Irma. Me and Cassidy want to break that kid's neck, too."Butch stated with a harsh face and a clenched fist.

Unbeknownst to the Rockets however, the team of Trainers was perched up on a cliff in the shadows hiding. The cliff was ten feet away from the top of the tower where the ball was.

"Man Luna, you sure are popular today."Alex said with a smirk. Luna smirked back and looked down at the Rockets.

"Yeah well, these are fans that I don't really want to give autographs to. Now, you two will get the ball and destroy it while I keep the Rocket creeps at bay. Either of you have explosives?"Luna asked the two Trainers.

"Not ones for lethal use but I have some smoke bombs with me. Will that work?"Alex asked as he took out four round black balls.

"They're going to have to do."Luna said and took the balls.

"What are you going to do, Luna?"Haley asked.

"Something that will both help us and may ultimately get me killed."Luna stated simply and before her friends could stop her the young Trainer had already jumped off the cliff and hopped from one ledge to another.

"Hey, what's that up there?"Irma asked and squinted her eyes to try and see what was moving around in the shadows.

Luna then tossed the balls to the ground and smoke blew throughout the small construction site and the Rockets started to cough as the smoke entered their lungs.

Luna made it on the ground and even though the smoke was thick Luna could still see the shadows of the six Rockets. The hazel haired Trainer charged at the first Rocket she saw punched him in the stomach, knocking him out instantly.

"It's one of those brats!"Cassidy shouted.

"I'll handle this! Okay Golbat, use Air Cutter and clear up this fog!"Irma ordered and out came the huge purple bat who the flapped it's wings vigorously and cleared up the fog, which unfortunately blew Luna's cover.

"I was right! It was you brat!"Cassidy exclaimed with an angry scowl on her face. Luna only smirked.

"What can I say? I can't help but meddle when it comes to you guys. You're all such easy targets."Luna stated with a grin.

"From where I stand kid, you're the target. And trust me, I have every intention to nail you on the wall."Irma said and took out two Japanese style fans then blades extended from them.

"Those are pretty fans you have there. I'll see your fans and raise you a staff."Luna said and took out her staff.

The two charged at each other with rage evident in their eyes and they began to fight ferociously. Luna made several attempts to trip Irma over but she always moved back while Irma narrowly made a mark to slash Luna's throat. The weapons clashed and the two fighters struggled to push each other off balance. Luna grit her teeth in anger and flipped backward as Irma began to slash at her again.

"Stand still so I can make an even cut on you, you pesky little acro-brat!"Irma shouted at Luna who made an even distance between them. Then Luna grinned and twisted the staff, pulled it apart and revealed blades out of both pieces of the staff! Up from above Haley, Alex and the Pokemon gasped at the sight. Their friend sure wasn't kidding when she said she was prepared.

"Ready for round two, Irma?"Luna asked smugly and twirled the two swords in her hands and Irma growled in anger at the Mane. They charged at each other again and clashed once more.

"I think Luna has things covered down there. Alex are you ready for the next part of the plan?"Haley asked.

"You bet. I just hope that Mankey will be able to reach the ball."Alex said as he pet the top of Mankey's head.

"I'm sure he will. Mankeys are very athletic. Okay Butterfree, give Mankey a lift."Haley said to her butterfly who nodded and Mankey jumped on her back and Butterfree flew to the top of the tower.

The Rockets were almost so preoccupied with Luna that they nearly didn't see Butterfree and Mankey fly over to the top of the tower. But one of the grunts did and pointed them out.

"Hey, look! A Butterfree and Mankey are flying over to the top of the tower!"The male grunt exclaimed and Butch and Cassidy looked up to see that the subordinate was right.

"Then that means the other brats are here!"Butch stated.

"Golbat, go after them! They can't reach that ball!"Irma ordered and Golbat charged at the two at swift speed.

Thankfully Butterfree noticed the approaching bat and used Confusion to halt its charge, then blasted it to the ground. This of course caused Golbat to faint.

"_Whew! Those two had me worried for a second!"_Kitsune stated_._

Mankey then jumped over to the ball and by stretching out his long tail, he managed to grab the ball and crushed it. While this made the kids happy, the Rockets were quiet _livid._

"Danmit!"They all shouted in rage. Butterfree flew over to Mankey and caught him on her back then flew out of sight.

"That's our appearance cue, Haley. Are you ready?"Alex asked and Haley nodded. They hopped off the cliff and leaped from ledge to ledge. They safely made it to the ground and Alex took out a pair of ivory nun-chucks then attacked one Rocket grunt while Haley tripped over another Rocket with her whip. That just left Cassidy, Butch and Irma.

"Well guys, color me impressed. I didn't know you two knew how to handle weapons."Luna said as she continued to fight Irma.

"You're not the only Trainer prepared for danger, Mane."Alex said with a smirk as he tripped over the next grunt that came at him.

"That so? Then I hope you're prepared for this, brat!"Cassidy stated with anger and started to shoot at Alex. He countered the bullets with his nun-chucks and Haley was fighting Butch in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile Charmeleon, Wartortle and Kitsune were at the cliff, waiting for their cue.

"War, Wartortle!"Wartortle exclaimed to Kitsune.

"_We have to wait before we go down there, Wartortle. I want to help now too but we have wait."_Kitsune stated to his friend_._

"Danmit, Irma! You're the best combatant and weapon expert of Team Rocket and none of those classes taught you how to kill a pesky brat?"Cassidy asked angrily as she kept shooting at Alex, who was easily dodging the bullets.

"Don't you start talkin' down to me, carrot top! I don't see _you _making any kind of daylight on your brat's broadside!"Irma retorted just as angrily as she continued to fight with Luna, who managed to sneak a punch to her face.

It was then that Alex decided to give Kitsune, Wartortle and Charmeleon their cue and spun his nun-chucks.

"_That's it! That's our signal! Okay guys, let's do it!"_Kitsune said and they jumped down to the ground. The gold fox unleashed several Energy Ball attacks on the digging machines while Wartortle and Charmeleon used Rapid Spin and Dragon Rush on the other Rocket grunts, knocking them all out.

The Rockets fighting the kids looked at all this in great shock, which gave the young Trainers enough of an opening to knock down their opponents. When more grunts started to come toward them, Luna knew then and there that it was time for this fight to end.

"Alex! I think it's time for our show stopper!"Luna said with a grin. Alex grinned back and nodded.

"Right! Mankey, use Screech and make it as loud as possible!"Alex ordered.

"And Butterfree, use Bug Buzz at full power and make it just as loud!"Haley commanded.

The two Pokemon nodded and Mankey took in a big breath and unleashed an unspeakably painful screech. Butterfree flapped her wings vigorously, making an annoyingly loud sound. All of the Rockets groaned in pain and some even dropped to their knees in weakness as they covered their ears in an attempt to drown out the loud sounds.

"Ahhh, make them stop! Please!"Cassidy begged.

"Only if you and your friends agree to unconditional surrender!"Luna said loudly over the screeching.

"No way, brat!"Butch said.

"Okay then! Louder, Mankey! You too, Butterfree!"Luna ordered and the Pokemon made their screeching and buzzing louder, if that was even possible. The Rockets shouted in agonizing pain as the sound increased.

"Still don't want to cooperate with us?"Haley asked loudly over the loud noise. After a long while Cassidy replied,

"Fine! We give up already! Just make them shut the hell up!"Cassidy shouted grudgingly. The kids smirked and nodded.

"Okay you two, you can stop now!"Alex said to the two Pokemon.

Mankey and Butterfree heard him and stopped their sound attacks, panting to cool down their throats. Butterfree flew over to the group and Mankey jumped into Alex's arms and Butterfree landed in Haley's.

"Thanks a lot, Mankey. You were a big help. You deserve a long rest for what you did, so return."Alex said and called back his tired-out monkey.

"You also did great, Butterfree. I'm very proud of you. Return and take a rest."Haley said and called back her butterfly.

"It's okay now Kitsune, they stopped. You can uncover your ears."Luna said to her fox with a smile. Kitsune blinked his eyes and uncovered his ears before sighing in relief.

"_Thank Arceus. I thought it would never end."_Kitsune said_._

The group looked at the Rockets and saw that some of them were recovering from the screeching and others were unconscious. Irma, Butch and Cassidy were among the ones who were still recovering. Luna walked over to Cassidy and picked her up the collar of her shirt and looked at the woman with narrowed silver eyes.

"Tell me right now. What did you need those rocks for? Why are they so important to Team Rocket?"Luna asked in a demanding tone. You almost couldn't tell it was Luna asking the questions since her voice was so cold and cut through. Cassidy only smirked at the Trainer before saying,

"You're the detective, brat. You figure it out!"And without warning Cassidy kicked Luna in the stomach which knocked the air out of her and caused her to drop to her knees.

"Luna!"Alex and Haley exclaimed in unison and rushed to their fallen friend.

"Irma, make a getaway for us!"Butch ordered and the dark-skinned woman nodded.

"Golbat, front and center! And come out Fearow!"Irma exclaimed and she unleashed a giant brown bird and the purple bat came toward it's Trainer.

Cassidy and Butch got on Fearow and Irma grabbed Golbat's ankles as he flew up higher.

"Danm, cowards! Come back here!"Luna ordered and clutched her stomach then groaned in pain as her friends helped her up.

"Sorry kiddo, but we have all the data we need! Until the next time!"Irma said and laughed maniacally as did Butch and Cassidy. Luna glared up at the escaping Rockets with burning rage so powerful that you could see the slightest hint of crimson red in her silver eyes.

Later on the police _finally _came only to see that the teens had already took care of everything save for the three Rockets that escaped. Despite that, Officer Jenny thanked the team and the police took the other Rockets into custody.

"Sorry that we came so late, kids. But apparently the Rockets had scouts set up to block our way. However I'm very impressed that you all handled this all so well. You three and your Pokemon deserve a lot of credit."Jenny said with a big smile. The team smiled in return.

"Thank you Officer, but Alex and Haley deserve most of the credit. It was their Pokemon that saved the day."Luna said gesturing to her friends.

"Maybe but we all worked together to help out, Luna. It was a team effort."Haley said with a smile.

"Speaking of team what happened to Damien, Officer Jenny?"Alex asked.

"He left for town when the police came. He said that he didn't want to be anywhere near Mt. Moon until Team Rocket was driven."Jenny explained.

"I should have guessed. Like I said that guy is all talk and no action."Luna said with an irritated expression.

"It's too bad that he left though, I was going to give all four of you a reward for your help."The blue-haired officer said.

"What kind of rewards?"Haley said.

"See for yourself."Jenny said and gestured to a male police officer coming towards them carrying a big tray.

The officer stood by Jenny and he took off the tarp from the tray and revealed three Pokemon Fossils.

"Wow! Are those real Pokemon Fossils?"Alex asked.

"They sure are. These Fossils were discovered in one of the labs in the mountain. These are special Fossils that contain prehistoric Pokemon. We're worried that they won't be as protected in our care so we were hoping that you three would look after them."Jenny stated with a smile. Luna, Alex and Haley smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes! We'll be happy to take care of them, Officer Jenny!"The group said in unison.

"Great. We truly appreciate this. Luna you get the Old Amber, Alex you get the Helix Fossil and Haley you get the Dome Fossil. Take god care of them all."Jenny said as she gave a Fossil to each Trainer.

"We will, Officer Jenny."Alex said.

"Thank you. And since you all were such a help today, I'll personally escort you three to Cerulean City."Jenny said and the Trainers and their Pokemon cheered in happiness.

But unbeknownst to them, a spy camera was watching them. This camera was owned by none other than Team Rocket. The camera was scanning the three Trainers but it was mostly scanning Luna.

_**Analysis; Subject Luna Mane. Occupation, Trainer. Age, 15. Gender, female. Region of birth, Kanto. Threat level, astronomical. Best option to deal with…..indefinite elimination.**_

Now the teens are on their way to Cerulean City but it seems that Luna has now crossed a dangerous Team hell bent on killing her. Will Luna and her friends make it through their journey alive? Only by watching their exploits further will you find out!

* * *

How was that? I think this was my most serious and mature chapter yet. I hope that you all enjoyed this. Also I've edited this story and from now on I won't be applying levels to this story or any of my future Pokemon stories. Sorry if this set's you all back a little.

Jan ne~


	11. Crazy Like The Vulpix!

I apologize that this took so long, my dear readers. But now I give you the new chapter. And making an appearance is Xtreme Gamer's OC Brian Dallas and Luna's final team mate. Enjoy!

* * *

Since we last met our heroes they had succeeded in defeating Team Rocket from accomplishing their plans at Mt. Moon. And now after a long wait, the trio had finally made it to the famous water town of Cerulean City.

"Wow, I can't believe we made it to Cerulean! It's so beautiful!"Haley said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, it's not called a water town for nothing. Most of the famous beaches and oceans are centered around Cerulean."Alex explained.

"It's no wonder. How do you feel about staying here for a while guys?"Luna asked her friends.

"You mean like a vacation?"Alex asked.

"Yeah, it'll be a great way to relax and after that whole incident on Mt. Moon we deserve it. Who knows, we might even meet a new friend. Now, let's head off to the Pokemon Center."Luna said with a smile.

Little did Luna know that her wish would soon be granted, for at the Pokemon Center was a young Trainer who was about to bring forth a new adventure for the team. His name was Brian Dallas. He was about as tall as Alex, he had a firm and strong build, light tan skin, short platinum blonde hair in a wild look and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a medium-sleeved blue t-shirt with a cowboy logo on the front, black sneakers and he had a grey backpack.

Right now the boy was sitting on one of the chairs with a healthy looking Vulpix in his lap, purring as he rubbed her back. It was then that Nurse Joy called out to him.

"Oh, Brian! You're Chikorita is fully healed."Nurse Joy said to him.

"Oh, great. Thank you."Brian said in a smooth voice with a slight country accent to it.

He and his Vulpix walked to the counter and Nurse Joy gave him a Pokeball.

"There you are. Your Chikorita is in perfect health."The nurse stated kindly with a smile. Brian gave a bow and smiled also then clipped the Pokeball onto his belt.

"Thank you again Nurse Joy. Good bye."Brian said and turned to go out the exit but stopped when he saw something, or rather someone.

A young woman with long hazel hair and silver eyes had just walked in and there was a golden Vulpix on her shoulder and two people walking in with her. He was very surprised to say the least, since he had never seen a shiny Pokemon lead only a shiny Vulpix. Then his own Vulpix looked at the golden one and smiled widely then ran over to the young woman and her group.

"Whoa, hey wait a second girl!"Brian called out and ran to catch up with his Vulpix.

Luna stopped walking and looked to her left to see a Vulpix running towards her.

"Hey, it's a Vulpix."Haley pointed out. Kitsune squinted his eyes at the approaching fox for a second then smiled and jumped off Luna's shoulder and ran toward the Vulpix.

"What? Kitsune come back here!"Luna called out and ran after her own Vulpix with Haley and Alex behind her.

The two Vulpix ran up to one another and started play with each other, both making happy yipping sounds. The Trainers stopped and looked at the two Pokemon with surprised faces. It was then that Luna and Brian looked at each other and Brian spoke.

"Uh, hello. I'm Brian Dallas. This is your Vulpix I take it?"He asked, pointing at the gold fox who was still playing with the brown fox.

"Yes, that's right. His name is Kitsune. Is this Vulpix your's?"Luna asked.

"That's right. I guess they know each. Say, what's your name anyway? You look familiar."Brian said and looked at the hazel-haired Trainer with a thoughtful face.

"My name is Luna Mane."Luna stated simply. Brian snapped his fingers in realization.

"That's it! I'm Dr. Dallas' son from Johto. Don't you remember? We used to play together and then you moved to Kanto with your family."Brian explained hoping that Luna would understand. Luna closed her eyes for a while then opened the silver orbs when she suddenly remembered.

"That's right. Your father was colleagues with mine. I didn't think I'd see you again after ten years. It's nice to see you, Brian."Luna said with a small smile.

"You too. I can't believe that this shiny Vulpix belongs to you. I heard about a Trainer with one but I never would have thought it was you."Brian stated.

"Well you better believe it. So does your Vulpix have a nickname?"Luna asked.

"Yes, her name is Kit and I got her as a starter when I came here to Kanto. It looks like your Vulpix and mine seem to know each other."Brian said.

"It sure does. Kitsune do you know Kit personally?"Luna asked and Kitsune looked at Luna with a smile and nodded.

"_I sure do. Kit and I used to be in the same pack until I decided to go off on my own. We were really great friends and knew each other for a long time. I can't believe that we're actually meeting again, Kit!"_Kitsune exclaimed.

"Vul! Vulpix!"Kit exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Wow, your Vulpix can use telepathy. That's really cool, Luna."Brian said.

"Thanks. And these two are my friends, Alex Jones and Haley Isaiah."Luna said gesturing to her friends.

"Nice to meet you both."Brian said with a smile.

"This is my friend Charmeleon, Kit."Alex said and petted the top of his lizard's head.

"Charmel!"Charmeleon exclaimed and shook Kit's paw.

"And this is Wartortle."Haley said and Wartortle shook the brown fox's paw as well.

"How about we go for a bite and chat? We can share stories that way."Luna said. The other teens nodded in agreement.

After Luna, Alex and Haley had their own Pokemon checked over they went to a little pizza parlor to talk.

"So when did you come to Kanto Brian?"Alex asked as he took a slice of pizza from the big circle.

"I came about four days ago. I was lucky to catch the last ship headed here. After I got Summer I thought I'd expand my horizons and come to Kanto to get a better look of the country Region."Brian explained and ate a bit of his own pizza slice.

"Summer? Who's that?"Haley asked.

"My Chikorita. I got her from my parents as a gift back home in Johto. So once I came here I thought I'd look you up Luna. But your mom told me that you left already. So I've been traveling around hoping that we would run into each other."Brian stated.

"Well you got your wish that's for sure. Say have you gotten any Badges while you've been here?"Luna asked.

"You bet! I got the Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge."Brian said and took out his blue Badge Case and opened it revealing the two Badges. The Cascade Badge looked like a blue teardrop.

"So that's the Cascade Badge, huh? It would make for nice add to our cases, don't you think Luna?"Alex asked.

"Yeah. The Cascade Badge is an important add to our cases if we want a pass to the Pokemon League."Luna said.

"Say I have an idea. Brian are you traveling with anyone right now?"Haley asked.

"Nope. I've been a lone traveler from Pallet Town all the way to here. Why?"The older male asked.

"How about you travel with us? We could always use the extra friend if you're interested."Haley said with a smile.

"Right. Plus eight eyes are better than six. What do you say?"Alex asked.

"I say you talked me into it. You've got yourself traveling companion."Brian said and the two males shook hands then Brian shook hands with Haley and finally Luna.

"Cool. Now we should probably register for rooms back at the Center before…."However Luna was cut short when someone tapped her shoulder.

The hazel-haired woman looked up and saw a lovely mature-looking woman. Her hair was a light brown color tied in a low pony tail, she had green eyes, pale skin, she was five foot three and was wearing a long sleeved dark red dress shirt with a white vest, white pants and beige sandals.

"Hello, dear. My name is Salina Thomas. Are you by any chance Luna Mane?"Salina asked in a smooth, mature voice.

"Yes I am. How I can I help you?"Luna asked.

"Ah, I thought you were. You see I saw a news report about you and your friends helping the police round up members of Team Rocket in Mt. Moon. So I thought you all might be able to help me with a terrible problem I have."Salina said and her head knelt down in sadness.

"Well what is it, Ms Thomas? What's wrong?"Haley asked. The older woman took a deep breath before she gave a reply.

"I was out in the woods with my Scizor gathering fire wood when this woman came and took him from me. I tried to give chase but it was no use. I noticed that she had an R imprint on her shirt and figured that it was a Rocket. I told the police of this but they only came up empty handed. So after I saw the news report I thought you all could help me."Salina explained.

"I see. It seems like this might be a bit dangerous. But none the less we'll help you. Are you in guys?"Luna asked and the others stood up.

"You bet we are! We can't just let this slide!"Alex exclaimed with a determined face and Charmeleon pumped his fist in the air.

"I'm in also. What about you Brian? Ready for a taste of real action?"Haley asked challengingly. Brian smiled and stood up as well.

"You bet! I'll be more than happy to join."Brian said with a wide smile and Kit made a bark of agreement. Salina smiled widely at the various replies.

"Oh, thank you so much! I truly appreciate this."Salina said and gave a grateful bow.

"No thanks needed. We'll find this crook and get your Scizor back. Just what did the Rocket look like anyway?"Alex asked.

"Well she was my height but looked about ten years younger. She had dull grey eyes, dark skin and her hair was a fiery red color. It was medium length and curly. I think she told me her name. Isis, Irene, something like that."Salina explained and Luna, Haley and Alex looked at her shockingly.

They knew who she meant. Irma, the Rocket who escaped with Butch and Cassidy. The same Rocket that Luna fought with in a fierce battle. After a moment Luna said,

"Don't worry, Salina. We'll get Scizor back. Which way did they go?"Luna asked.

"They went to the west exit. My house isn't far from it. I think the woman headed to the Coral Cave because she took the left path."Explained the light haired woman.

"Alright then. Let's go team!"Haley said and the group ran to the west side exit.

The quad was soon surrounded by woods and their feet were on grass. They continued their walk until they saw a small cabin house.

"This must be Salina's house."Brian said and looked around the area to see a fallen pile of logs, bushes cut into shredded leaves and what seemed to be several nets lying around. There were even fallen branches from the tree tops along with slash marks on several trees.

"It looks like there was a struggle. The nets prove what Salina said about Irma catching Scizor."Alex said.

"And judging by how the tops of these trees look, I think Scizor must have flown around in the sky to avoid Irma before she managed to catch him. That would explain the tree branches on the ground and how the tree tops are cut in that jagged manner."Haley supplied.

"Right. Salina said they took the left path to Coral Cave. So that's where we'll go."Luna said and Alex took out the Guide Book to look up Coral Cave.

"The Guide Book says that Coral Cave got its name when a famous Corsala Breeder came here to Kanto and bred them in that very cave about thirty years ago. Then the Corsala started to knit coral on the walls and coral started to grow on the water bottom of the cave. And oddly enough more kinds of Water-type Pokemon came to populate the cave."Alex explained.

"I guess it was because the coral acted as better nesting for their eggs rather than sea weed."Brian said.

"Here's something else. There's said to be a secret cavern that leads out from the cave to the ocean."Alex stated and everyone looked at him in shock.

"_Whoa! Is that true Alex?"_Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, but the Corsala Breeder was the only one who knew where the cavern was and he never told anyone. Then he died ten years ago once he went back to Johto."Alex stated and put the book in his backpack.

"Say guys I've been thinking, why would Irma take Scizor anyway?"Haley asked.

"I'm not really sure but let's find out. Come on."Luna said and the group ran down the left path that would lead them to Coral Cave.

It didn't take long for the group to get to the mouth of the cave, then after looking it over they rushed inside. The young Trainers and their partners could hear the soft and sometimes hard splashes their feet were making on the water puddles. As they ran the teens noticed all the kinds of different colored coral on the walls and ceiling. Some coral was red, some was blue and some was even bright purple. Soon they made a right and were faced with three different tunnel paths.

"Oh, this is just wonderful. Why should our hunt for a Rocket be easy? Of course there's going to be a trio of tunnels to choose from."Haley said with eyes narrowed in frustration and Luna chuckled.

"Relax Haley. This little snag isn't going to stop us. Now which path do you think Irma took?"Luna asked, looking at the others.

"Well it not the second one."Brian stated as he and Kit looked into the said room.

"Why's that, Brian?"Haley asked.

"Come have a look for yourselves."Brian said. The others came towards Brian and looked inside the tunnel then their mouths dropped in shock. The whole room was full of water and at the end you could see bright light indicating that it lead to the outside of the cave. Water rocked and splashed against the walls and rocks, sometimes sprinkling a little on the group.

"Well I've heard of water-logged, but this is too much."Alex said.

"Do you think this could be the secret cavern leading to the ocean?"Luna asked the team.

"No, too obvious and easy to find."Brian said.

"And besides you can smell the fresh scent of grass. That tunnel must lead to the back of the cave and into the woods somewhere."Haley said.

"So it's either the third or first room. Which way do we go?"Brian asked.

"Wait a minute. I think I just thought of a way to sniff out Irma, literally."Alex said with a thoughtful grin.

"How are you going to do that?"Luna asked.

"Like this. Brian, can you have Kit use a Fire-Type move in that pond?"Alex asked and pointed to the pond next to them.

"Sure. Kit use Flamethrower!"Brian ordered and the small brown fox unleashed a massive flame from her mouth and into the water.

"Now Charmeleon, use Ember with Kit!"Alex commanded and Charmeleon shoot fireballs from his mouth into the water along with Kit. As this commenced steam started to manifest from the the small pond.

"I don't see where you're going with this, Alex."Haley said.

"You see at first I thought that Kitsune could sniff out Irma's scent but I knew he couldn't smell much because of the scent of fresh water and coral."Alex explained and Luna got an idea at what he was saying.

"So you want to steam up the place to bring out the hidden scents, right?"Luna asked.

"Right! Okay Kitsune try to sniff out Irma's scent now."Alex said.

"_Okay!"_Kitsune exclaimed and started to sniff near the first and third tunnels then soon enough he got a good fix on Irma's scent. _"The third room! This is the one!"_Kitsune stated pointing at the entrance to emphasize his point.

"Alright now we're on the fast track! Let's go!"Luna said and the teens took the path that would lead them to Irma.

As they got closer and closer to the end of the tunnel the teens could see a light and heard the sound of something banging against stone. They furrowed their eye brows in confusion and continued down the path until they finally made it to the end of the tunnel. The quad poked their heads inside the room and gasped softly when they saw Irma standing by Scizor as it punched its claws into a coral wall. It didn't take long until the coral wall broke into pieces. Scizor stepped back and it was then that the group noticed a strange collar on his neck.

"Finally! Now I'll be able to complete my mission. Good job Scizor. You're a lot more useful than any other Pokemon I've taken."Irma said with a smirk.

"So that's why Irma took Salina's Scizor. Do you think that might be the way leading to the ocean cavern?"Alex asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe. But for whatever reason Irma needs to get there we have to stop her."Luna said and took out her baton then enlarged it into a staff. She swiftly charged at the unsuspecting red-head and slammed her against the coral covered wall with her staff pinning Irma down.

"What the hell? What are you doing here, brat?"Irma asked in an outraged tone.

"We were sent to bring back Scizor and give him to his rightful Trainer. And from where I stand there's nothing right about you!"Luna stated with narrowed eyes. Irma pressed a button on a remote in her hand and the green orb on Scizor's collar glew and he charged at Luna and grabbed her, holding her in a crushing grip. The female Rocket smirked and took the chance to run up the rock stairs of the secret room.

"Danmit! She's getting away!"Haley exclaimed.

"First things first, we have to help Luna! Charmeleon, use Ember on Scizor's back!"Alex commanded and Charmeleon shot balls of fire on the red bug's backside and he shouted in pain and let Luna go. The young Mane to the chance to move out of Scizor's reach and regrouped with the other teens.

"Luna, go with Brian and chase after Irma! Alex and I can handle Scizor!"Haley stated.

"Are you sure?"Brian asked.

"She wouldn't say it if she wasn't. Just go and hurry!"Alex ordered.

"Alright but be careful. Brian consider this the second part of your initiation: How to battle a Rocket!"Luna said and rushed up the stone stairs.

"Got it! Kit, Kitsune let's go!"Brian exclaimed and the young blonde and foxes ran after the female Trainer.

The two Trainers and their partners ran up the long flight of stone steps and hoped that they weren't too late to stop Irma. It seemed like after a whole ten minutes that the top of the stairs was getting into sight but at the top was Irma smirking down at them.

"Sorry runts but this is where we part ways."Irma stated and pressed a button on her remote and explosives went off and huge stones covered the entrance. The teens heard a cackle from the other side and then heard the sound of footsteps running.

"Argh! She sealed us off! What now? There's no way we can push these boulders out of the way ourselves."Brian said.

"We can't but Kitsune can. Okay buddy, use Extrasensory!"Luna commanded.

"_Right!"_Kitsune's eyes turned lilac and a psychic energy started to envelop the five huge boulders then with a roar the gold fox pushed the boulders out of the way and they hit the wall with a thud.

"Awesome! That was great, Kitsune!"Brian said and Kitsune smiled widely, baring his fangs.

"_Thanks! It was no problem at all!"_The fox replied happily.

"Save the happy faces for later, guys. We have to catch Irma before real trouble starts. Let's go!"Luna said and they all ran up the second flight of stairs.

Thankfully this flight of stairs wasn't as long and soon the teens and foxes started to smell salt water. Once they made it up the the small group saw Irma at the edge of a cliff above rushing water tides. Irma looked over her shoulder and smirked at Luna and Brian.

"So, you made it here after all. Guess I underestimated you a little."Irma said coyly.

"No more games, Irma! Why were you sent to find this secret passage?"Luna asked in a demanding tone.

"Straight to the point. If I didn't hate you I'd probably admire that. Well you see I saw sent to find the secret cavern because my superiors wanted me to pour a chemical into the water. If this gets into the water the chemical will have a reaction and poison all the oceans centering around the city. And if the Cerulean people ever want clean seas again they'd have to pay Team Rocket through the nose for a cure. Quite the plan, don't you agree?"Irma asked with a wicked grin.

"How could you say that with such a straight face? You could kill tens of thousands of lives, both human and Pokemon, with that chemical!"Brian stated in an angry tone.

"I know. And I'll shed a Totodile tear for each life that fades away."Irma said and pretended to cry but then the cry started to form into a cold, wicked laugh. Luna growled angrily and charged at Irma. This time the Rocket saw he coming and took out her battle fans and the two clashed, only this time with much more ferocity than before.

Luna kicked, Irma dodged. Irma punched, Luna blocked. While the fighters made well-executed attacks they were too fast for the other to hit. Then the red head flipped over Luna and slashed her back with her battle fans. The young woman shouted in pain but then growled lowly. Before her enemy could take another strike the Trainer sheathed her staff into the earth and twirled around it which made Irma miss and put her in the line of Luna's kick to her head.

The Rocket hit the ground and clutched her sore head. Luna walked over to Irma and unsheathed her swords and placed one at the older woman's neck. Irma looked at Luna with a glare and in return got a cold, icy glare from silver hues.

"Give me the chemical. Now."The hazel-haired Trainer ordered and pressed the sword to her foe's neck. Surprisingly the villainous female grinned. She took out the vile holding the toxin and replied,

"Fine. It's all your's….as long as you swim well!"Exclaimed the woman before she tossed the vile over the cliff. Luna and Brian gasped in shock and things seem to go in slow motion as the vile began to descend to the water.

Not wasting a moment Luna took off her satchel, dropped her swords and leaped off the cliff herself then reached out to grab the vile and managed to catch it.

"No!"Irma exclaimed and jumped after Luna and grabbed the young woman as she placed the vile in her vest pocket.

Brian, Kit and Kitsune ran toward the edge and looked down to see Irma and Luna fighting each other as they continued their fall. A loud splash broke out when the two women hit the water. The first one to come out was Luna and she gasped for air as she swam to a pile of jagged rocks and grabbed hold of one. Then Irma burst out the water and tried to swim to the wall of the ledge but the tides were too strong and kept sweeping her away with each failed attempt she made to get to the wall. Finally Irma managed to grab hold of a thin but otherwise strong piece of sea weed in the wall.

"Give me your hand! The tides are getting too strong for you to handle! You'll get washed into the ocean!"Luna shouted to the Rocket so she could hear over the loud, rushing tides.

Irma's eyes went wide at the offer of kindness from the young woman. She didn't reply but instead she smirked and let go of the sea weed.

"Irma!"Luna shouted in shock but then Irma took out a Poke Ball and unleashed a Feraligatr. The blue gator roared and swam over to his Trainer and she got on his back. Luna and Brian looked at the sight with surprised faces. Then Irma turned to look at the Mane and said,

"I'll give this victory to you, kid. But only because I hate staying wet for too long. Don't think this is the last time you'll be seeing me."And with that the red-head ordered her Water-type Pokemon to leave the cave and they went out through the medium sized hole.

The female Trainer shook her head to snap out of her surprised feeling and called out to Brian.

"Brian! There's a rope in my satchel! Get it out and pull me up!"Luna called out.

"Okay! Just hang on!"Brian said and went to the gray beg and pulled out a long rope. Brian rushed over to the edge of the cliff and let the rope down while he held the other end. Unfortunately though the rope was five feet too short for Luna to grab.

"_Oh no! It won't reach any further!"_Kitsune exclaimed in worry.

"Don't worry, Kitsune! I can climb the rest of the way!"Luna assured and leaped from the rocks and grabbed onto the wall then began to climb. She slipped a bit but managed to keep her hold. The young Trainer gulped in slight worry but continued to climb the rest of the way. Soon she got close enough to the rope and grabbed onto it with both hands in a tight grip.

"Alright guys, she's got the rope! Now help me pull!"Brian said and Kitsune and Kit grabbed onto the end of the rope with their mouths. Brian began to pull hard and the foxes pulled along with him. Eventually after a long twelve minutes that seemed to be twelve hours Luna made it to the cliff edge once again and crawled onto the stone floor. Luna gasped and panted hard along with the others.

"Whew. Talk about….a brush...with death. Thank you all….you guys saved my life."Luna said in a tired, grateful tone with a weak smile. Brian smiled a bit took a breath before giving his reply.

"No problem. You would have done the same for us."Brian said.

"Vul, Vul…pix."Kit supplied in an agreeing tone.

The sound of footsteps broke the silence and the Trainers and Pokemon looked up to see Alex, Haley, Charmeleon, Wartortle and Scizor run up the stairs.

"Luna, Brian! Are you guys okay? Where's Irma?"Alex asked as he and Haley went over to check on their two tired friends. Alex went to help Brian while Haley went over to Luna.

"Yeah, we're fine. But Irma got away. We'll tell you more once we get back to the city and return Scizor to Salina."Luna said as the lighter brunette helped her up.

"Say how did you guys get Scizor back to his normal self?"Brian asked.

"Long story short, Wartortle used Bite on the collar and ripped it off. Now let's get out of here."Haley said and no one needed any further convincing.

After sealing off the entrance leading to the secret cavern, the quad made it out of Coral Cave and went back to Salina to return Scizor. And once she saw her red pincher Pokemon Salina was very pleased to say the least.

"Scizor! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!"Salina said in a happy tone and hugged her red Bug-type Pokemon who hugged her back.

"We're happy that you and Scizor are back together, Salina."Alex said with a smile.

"So am I, Alex. Thank you all for rescuing him. I wish there was something I could do for you in return."Salina said.

"There's no need for thanks. Just take care."Haley said. Salina and Scizor smiled then bowed gratefully.

"Thank you all again. And take care of yourselves. Let's go, Scizor."Salina said and she and Scizor went on their way.

"Well Brian? How was that for your first real adventure?"Alex asked.

"It was great. There sure isn't a dull moment with you three."Brian said with a smile.

"Vulpix!"Kit said in agreement.

"Thanks. And now that we've gotten that little adventure out of the way, how about we have some real R&R?"Alex asked.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you know a good place where we can relax, Brian?"Haley asked.

"You bet. Follow me!"Brian said and the other teens followed after Brian.

Now with a new friend to join in the action, there's no doubt the team will meet more Pokemon and gain more friends along the way. And with a new friend made there's always an adventure to have!

* * *

And that was the new chapter. Now just to let you all know, even though I'm not accepting OCs for Luna's team anymore you can still offer OCs to appear in the story. So for those who want an OC to appear in this story send me their information via private messaging or leave the information in your review. I hope this chapter wasn't boring or too long.

Jan Ne~


	12. A Day at The Cape

Hello, everyone. I'm very sorry that the updates for this story haven't been coming as much as you would like. I'm also sorry if the editing set you all back a lot, but I hope you can forgive me when I say this; Let the new chapter begin!

Also, Happy Birthday Blaze-Lover!

* * *

Previously our team had met with an old friend of Luna's, a young Trainer from Johto named Brian Dallas who ultimately became a new travelling companion and a helpful ally. Together the group rescued Salina's kidnapped Scizor from Irma of Team Rocket and foiled her plans to contaminate the waters of Cerulean. Now with that adventure behind them the team is headed towards their next location, a wide ranged park called Cerulean Cape.

"I can't wait to see Cerulean Cape. It sounds really exciting."Alex said.

"It sure is, Alex. Since this area of Cerulean had more forest surroundings than water, it was made into a park. It's a wide ranged area with lots of fruit trees, two big lakes and beautiful flower patches."Brian explained.

"Wow, it sounds like a perfect place for both Grass-type and Water-type Pokemon."Haley said.

"Yes, and to see such a place in a water town like Cerulean would be just as amazing."Luna supplied.

It didn't take long for the group to get to the golden bridge leading to Cerulean Cape. They walked over the bridge and were soon met with a beautiful sight. As Brian had said before there were many fruit trees, two big lakes and several flower patches. Needless to say it was a breath-taking view.

"Whoa, this is so gorgeous! I've never seen anything like this."Alex said.

"Yeah, it's amazing. In fact I think everyone else should see the Cape."Haley said.

"That's not a bad idea, Haley. Pidgeotto, Nidoran, it's time to come out!"Luna exclaimed and unleashed her two Pokemon.

"Wartortle, Butterfree, join the group!"Haley exclaimed and tossed two Poke Balls.

"Charmeleon, Mankey, let's go!"Alex exclaimed and unleashed the red lizard and pig monkey.

"You too, Summer!"Brian exclaimed and released Chikorita.

All of the Pokemon came out and let out joyful sounds and looked around the forest area with wide eyes.

"This is Cerulean Cape, everyone. It's like a wide ranged park with lots of space for all of you to play."Luna said.

"And after all the work you guys have been putting in, you all deserve a long day of relaxing."Haley stated with a smile.

"So this is your assignment for the day: Have fun!"Alex exclaimed and all the Pokemon cheered.

Soon everyone was playing with a friend or exercising amongst themselves. Wartortle was swimming in the water with Haley, Butterfree and Pidgeotto were playing in the sky, Summer and Nidoran were playing with a little ball, Mankey and the boys were playfully wrestling, Kitsune and Kit were chasing each other and Luna herself was practicing her stances with her swords.

After about an hour and a half of their merriment, the group decided to break for lunch and Haley whipped up a special beef and vegetable stew for her and her friends while she made a homemade blend of Pokemon food for the Pokemon.

"Okay everyone, dig in!"Haley exclaimed. And everyone proceeded to eat their lunch.

"This is great, Haley. You're a good cook."Brian said with a smile.

"Vulpix!_"_Kit said. Haley smiled at the two.

"Thank you both. I'm glad that you like it."Haley said.

"I just hope that there'll be enough stew for everyone to have seconds after words, considering Luna's two stomachs and all."Alex said with a joking smirk.

"If you don't watch it Jones _you'll_ be in a hot stew yourself."Luna said warningly and everyone laughed.

After the gang finished their lunch, they all laid down on the cool grass in a circle as they stared up at the sky.

"Ah, this sure is nice."Haley said in a relaxed tone.

"It's a great change of pace to actually be able to relax on a great day rather than spend it training or battling those Rocket goons."Alex stated.

"Yes, I must say that I agree with you, Alex."Luna said.

"Metoo_."_Brian supplied.

The teens and their Pokemon sighed relaxingly in unison, truly happy to enjoy this beautiful and sunny day.

Suddenly a strange screech-like cry broke the tranquil silence. The group sat up in surprise and looked in different directions to try and locate the source of the sound.

"What was that just now?"Alex asked.

"I'm not sure."Haley replied.

The screech sounded once more.

"There it is again. Could it have been a Pokemon cry?"Luna asked.

"Maybe. Let's go and see. It sounded like it was coming somewhere near the east side of the Cape."Brian said and everyone got up, heading towards the location of the odd cry.

As they got closer towards the east of the Cape, the cry started to sound louder and clearer. Along with the strange screech the team heard a person talking. Curious the Trainers hurried their steps and soon were met with the source of the screeching and the person who was talking.

The source of the cry was a Starmie, and the person who was talking to Starmie was none other than Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

"That was a great Water Pulse attack you did, Starmie. And you're timing is getting even better. I'm so proud of you."Misty said with a wide smile and rubbed the top point on Starmie's body.

"Star!"Exclaimed Starmie in a joyful voice.

"Oh, so it was Starmie who was making those cries. It was practicing its Water Pulse attack."Brian stated.

"And Misty was the one talking to it."Alex supplied.

"Well this sure is a surprise."Haley said.

Starmie seemed to have heard the teens speak because it turned in the direction where they and their Pokemon were standing and shouted to Misty, as if telling her to look behind herself. Misty turned around curiously to see what Starmie was referring to and saw the young Trainers.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know anyone else was here. I'm Misty, I'm a Water-Pokemon Trainer. Who are you all?"Misty asked.

"Hello, Misty. I'm Alex, and these are my friends Luna and Haley."Alex said, gesturing to the two young women.

"Goody day to you, Misty."Luna greeted politely.

"Nice to meet you, Misty."Haley said with a smile.

"And I'm Brian. You remember me, don't you Misty?"Brian asked.

"Of course I do. I never forget a person who challenged me. You're that Trainer from Johto and you had a Vulpix named Kit and a Chikorita named Summer."Misty said.

"That's right. So just what are you doing here, Misty?"Brian asked.

"I was training with my Pokemon. This is the perfect out-door area to train Pokemon. It's wide ranged and has lots of space."Misty explained.

"We know. We came here to have a little relaxation, and then we heard your Starmie screeching and came here to see what was going on."Luna explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did we disturb you?"Misty asked with a concerned expression.

"No, not at all. We weren't even asleep."Brian assured.

"Yeah, and besides we're happy that we got the chance to meet you in person."Haley said with a smile. Misty smiled back.

"Well that's good. And I'm happy to meet you all as well. Say Brian would you and your friends like to come to the Cerulean Gym with me? I'd be happy to give them a tour of it."Misty said.

"We'd love to come with you, Misty. That is if the others want to go. What do you say, gang?"Brian asked, looking at his friends.

"Sure, Brian. I'd love to see the Gym. I'll be challenging it after all."Luna said with an eager smile.

"Hey, don't leave me out. I'm going also."Alex announced with a wide smile.

"Me too. I want Wartortle to meet the Water-Pokemon there."Haley said.

"Wartortle!"The blue turtle exclaimed. Misty chuckled at the eagerness of the Trainers and said,

"Okay then. Just follow me and we'll get there in no time."Misty said and walked towards the bridge and the team, after recalling all of their Pokemon except for their partner Pokemon, followed her.

Just as Misty promised the teens made it to the Cerulean City Gym. Misty pushed the doors open and Luna, Brian, Alex and Haley gasped at the sight.

The Gym was huge, maybe even twice as big as the Pewter City Gym. There was a huge clear blue pool with a tall diving board on the left side, there were foam platforms floating in the pool and on both sides were blue stone platforms, probably where the challenger and Misty would stand. There was also an aquarium and you could see several Water-type Pokemon swimming in it.

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen a Gym with an aquarium. Isn't this cool, Wartortle?"Haley asked.

"War, War!"Wartortle exclaimed and looked at the Gym with sparkling eyes.

"It's always nice to see a Water-type Pokemon smiling when they see the Cerulean Gym, and your Wartortle looks well taken care of, Haley. And your Butterfree is very lovely."Misty stated and rubbed Wartortle's furry ears and patted Butterfree on the head making them both let out small happy sounds.

"Thank you, Misty. That means a lot coming from a Gym Leader."Haley said with a smile.

"And this shiny Vulpix, Pidgeotto and female Nidoran belong to you, right Luna?"Misty asked as she looked at the three Pokemon standing by their Trainer.

"Yes, they are. I nicknamed Vulpix Kitsune. I met him in Pallet town and instead of picking the starters offered by Prof. Oak, I choose Kitsune. Then I caught Pidgeotto as a Pidgey and she evolved soon after and I just recently caught Nidoran. We found her stuck on a rock in the middle of the river."Luna explained and Misty nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well they're sure a cute trio of Pokemon."Misty said with a smile.

"_Thank you, Misty."_Kitsune said with a smile of his own. Misty's eyes widened in shock and she seemed to do a double-take after hearing the fox speak.

"Wait, did you just talk, Kitsune?"Misty asked and stepped back a little.

"Yes, he did. You see Kitsune can use telepathy and it enables him to speak. And if it's any consolation, I still get surprised when I hear him talk."Luna said.

"Oh, okay. Well you're certainly one who stands out, aren't you, Kitsune?"Misty asked jokingly.

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_Kitsune said and chuckled a bit.

"And you look like you have a lot of potential, Nidoran. Just keep working hard. You too, Pidgeotto."Misty said to the hawk and little dinosaur.

"Nio!"Nidoran exclaimed.

"Pidgeo."Pidgeotto said and nodded.

"And this Charmeleon and Mankey are your partners, Alex?"Misty asked and turned to the two male Pokemon.

"Yeah. Charmeleon is my starter and he evolved while we were in Pewter City and I took Mankey with me after rescuing him from some Spearow."Alex explained.

"Well I'm sure that you two will make a great combination as you get stronger."Misty said in a sure tone. Mankey and Charmeleon gave her thumbs up.

"Misty, you're back. I didn't hear you come in."Said a new female voice and the group looked up to see a blonde woman coming their way.

"Hi, Daisy. I'd like you to meet some people. This is Luna, Alex and Haley. They're Trainers and we met at Cerulean Cape so I brought them here to see the Gym. And you remember Brian."Misty said gesturing to each teen.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. Are you three going to challenge my little sister?"Daisy asked.

"Luna and Alex are, but not me. I'm a Pokemon Coordinator but I'll be here to cheer them on."Haley explained.

"Oh, okay. So Luna, how's your mother?"Daisy asked.

"Fine, thank you. How are Violet and Lily?"Luna asked.

"Okay. Life as models seems to be going well for them."Daisy said with a smile.

"Daisy, you know Luna?"Misty asked.

"Yeah, I met her through her mother Jane. She battled mom when she used to be the Gym Leader. You met Jane too, Misty. She would play with you whenever she came to visit."Daisy explained.

"Really? Well I guess I don't really remember. I must have been a little kid then. Well this sure is a surprise, Luna. It seems like our family had some history together."Misty said. Luna chuckled.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way."Luna said.

"So then, which one of you two is going to battle me first?"Misty asked challengingly and took out a Poke Ball.

"I am, Misty. I'm set and ready to go."Alex said and stepped forward with a determined expression. Misty smirked.

"Alright, but I'm warning you now Alex; Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to play rough. The same goes for my Pokemon."Misty warned. Alex just smirked back.

"That's fine with me and my partners. Bring it on."Alex challenged.

Now after meeting the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty, Alex is about to face off against her in a Gym battle in hopes of gaining the Cascade Badge. Will Alex come out on top or fall to the might of Misty's Water Pokemon? No one can truly know for sure, but you can hope for the best!

* * *

Well that's the end of the new chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to say that if any of you have any ideas/advice concerning the story please feel free to tell me and you can still offer OCs to appear in the story. Well that's it for now.

Jan Ne~


	13. Cerulean Gym Match part 1 AlexVSMisty!

Hi everyone! At long last I present to you all with great pleasure in return for your kind indulgence, Alex's Gym battle with Misty!

* * *

Alex and Misty faced each other with determined expressions on their faces. Alex stood on the right side of the huge pool while Misty stood on the left. Daisy acted as referee while Luna, Haley and Brian were in the bleachers stand acting as Alex's support team.

"The Gym Battle between Alex Jones and Misty will now go underway! Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"Daisy exclaimed.

"I choose you, Corsola!"Misty exclaimed and unleashed her coral Pokemon.

"Corsola!"Exclaimed the pink Pokemon as she jumped up and down on the foamy platform.

"In that case, I choose Mankey!"Alex exclaimed tossed his Poke Ball thus bringing out Mankey.

"Man!"Shouted Mankey as he flipped and landed gracefully on another foam platform.

"A Mankey, huh? That sure is a changeup and though it leaves us at a type disadvantage that doesn't mean we'll back down. Corsola, use Spike Cannon!"Misty ordered.

"Corsol!"Corsola shouted and began to shoot several sharp spikes towards Mankey.

"Mankey use Screech and push those spikes back!"Alex ordered.

The monkey let out an ear bleeding scream and the spikes halted in their charge before blasting back towards Corsola, this time at full thrust.

"Oh no! Corsola get out the way!"Misty commanded. Corsola dodged each spike as best she could but quite a few managed to hit her.

"Corsol!"Corsola exclaimed painfully.

"Now while Corsola is down hit her with a Karate Chop, Mankey!"Alex ordered.

Mankey leaped from one platform to the other before jumping high in the air with his arm raised high. Then he came down and slammed his arm on Corsola.

"Yeah! Way to go Alex!"Haley cheered.

"That was a good strategy Alex used. Not only did Mankey blow those spikes back with Screech he also lowered the Defense of Corsola which made Karate Chop's hit more powerful."Brian explained.

"Yes, that was very impressive."Luna said in agreement.

"Corsola use Bubblebeam!"Misty commanded.

"Corsol!"The pink Pokemon shot a spray of bubbles from her mouth at Mankey which made him blow away from Corsola and land on a foam platform near Alex.

"Are you okay, Mankey?"Alex asked worriedly. Mankey nodded yes and gave a victory sign.

"Now Corsola use Ice Beam!"Misty commanded and Corsola shot a chilly beam at the monkey Pokemon.

Alex grit his teeth in worry as he tried to think of a fast idea and shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Mankey use Screech along the water on our side!"Alex commanded.

Mankey let out another scream along the water on his and Alex's side causing huge waves to form. At that moment the Ice Beam hit the waves and created a wave-shaped glacier.

"Corsol!"Corsola gasped in surprise at the sight before her.

"Wow that was some trick."Misty said in a low shocked tone.

"Granted Alex saved Mankey from getting hit, but now he can't get around to attack Corsola."Luna said.

"Yeah. I wonder how he'll work this out."Haley said with curiousness and worry in her voice.

"That won't stop us! Corsola, use Return and burst through the ice!"Misty ordered.

Corsola focused all her power into her body, glowing in a pink light as she did so, then charged full force at the ice shield. The ice broke into shards and some of it clung onto Corsola but that didn't stop her from charging towards Mankey.

"That's just what I was counting on! Mankey use Low Kick!"Alex commanded.

Mankey pulled his right leg back and kicked Corsola like a soccer ball. She blasted back to Misty's side of the battle field and hit the wall, fainting almost instantly.

"Corsola."Corsola said weakly.

"Match over! Alex Jones and Mankey win!"Daisy said and gestured to Alex.

"Alright! You were great, Mankey!"Alex exclaimed and Mankey jumped into his arms, hugging his Trainer.

"Corsola you earned a nice rest, so return."Misty said and called back her Pokemon.

"That was a pretty smart last minute strategy. With Corsola using a full body physical attack like Return added with the ice that clung on to her it made her weigh more which made Low Kick more effective."Luna said.

"Yep. This battle sure won't be dull one."Brian said.

"Alright Alex you caught me by surprise but now I'm going to turn the tables. Go Politoed!"Misty exclaimed and unleashed her green frog.

"Poli! Politoed!"Politoed said with a happy expression and clapped his hands.

"Politoed huh? It seems like you'll have to use all your athletic skills for this battle, Mankey. Politoed is a very jumpy Pokemon."Alex stated. Mankey nodded in understanding.

"Now Politoed use Water Pulse!"Misty commanded.

Politoed created a glowing blue orb in his hands before blasting it Mankey. The little monkey took the hit full force and started to grow confused.

"Oh no! Poor Mankey is in the confused state!"Haley exclaimed.

"This is going to be awkward for Alex."Luna said worriedly.

"Mankey, snap out of it buddy!"Alex shouted out to Mankey but the little monkey was too busy dancing to listen.

"Now while Mankey is confused, use Bounce Politoed!"Misty ordered with a smirk.

Politoed jumped into the air then hovered over Mankey before dive bombing in for the kill.

"Mankey get out of the way!"Alex ordered but Mankey still didn't move.

But just as everyone thought it was over Mankey twirled to the side and effectively dodged the attack. It was too late for Politoed to turn back and he ended up getting his foot stuck in the foam platform.

"Poli? Politoed!"Exclaimed the green frog as he struggled to get his foot out.

"Wow I can't believe it. Mankey hardly put any effort into dodging the attack and yet he managed to anyway."Haley said with a wide smile.

"Whew, thank goodness."Alex said in a relieved tone.

"Politoed try using another Water Pulse attack!"Misty commanded.

Politoed shot another water ball but Mankey simple danced out of the line of fire once again.

"Good job Mankey!"Alex praised to his Pokemon even though he didn't really pay attention to Alex.

"Alright Politoed try using Hyper Voice!"Misty commanded.

Politoed leaped three platforms back and unleashed a loud scream at Mankey. Mankey was blown back and hit the wall but managed to hold onto a platform. When he pulled himself up the little monkey looked at Politoed with a furious glare.

"Man! Mankey!"Mankey exclaimed angrily then started to stomp his feet. Politoed looked at him with a slightly worried look.

"Not only did that Hyper Voice attack snap Mankey out of confusion it seemed like it made him really mad."Luna said.

"I don't think it's just the attack that got Mankey upset. I think that his Ability is Anger Point."Haley said.

"Hey that's right. Anger Point is an Ability that upon taking a critical hit increases Mankey's attack power to the maximum level."Brian explained.

"Uh-oh. I guess we over did it, Politoed."Misty said in a nervous tone.

"Poli…."Politoed said in agreement.

"You over did it, and now we're going to finish it! Use Seismic Toss!"Alex ordered.

Mankey ran over to Politoed and grabbed him roughly. Then he spun the frog around before tossing him over to a foam platform on Misty's side.

"We're not done yet! Politoed use Bounce again!"Misty ordered and Politoed jumped up then came down on Mankey.

"Mankey use Screech!"Alex commanded.

Mankey let out a loud scream which caused Politoed to be blown back and land on another platform.

"Politoed no!"Misty exclaimed in shock.

"Now finish with Karate Chop!"Alex ordered.

Mankey jumped into the air and raised his arm. Then he came down and slammed it into Politoed. The force caused the water to blow around the battle field and everyone ducked aside to keep from getting too wet. When the water settled down everyone looked to see Mankey standing over a fainted Politoed.

"Second match over! Again, this battle goes to Alex Jones!"Daisy said and gestured to Alex once again.

"Yes! We did it Mankey! You were terrific!"Alex praised gleefully and Mankey jumped for joy.

"That was so awesome! I'm so happy for Alex."Haley said with a smile.

"War, Wartortle."Wartortle said in agreement.

"I have to admit I was worried after that Hyper Voice attack but Alex and Mankey pulled through."Luna said with a smile.

"Very good Alex. Very few have ever managed to defeat Politoed. But I'm afraid that your victory streak ends here. Go Starmie!"Misty exclaimed and unleashed her purple star Pokemon.

"Star!"Exclaimed Starmie.

"In that case then I'll send out a different Pokemon. Go Charmeleon!"Alex exclaimed and unleashed his red lizard.

"Charmel!"Exclaimed Charmeleon.

"I hope that Alex will be able to win this match with Charmeleon. Starmie looks pretty strong."Luna said and her friends nodded in agreement.

"Alright Starmie use Swift!"Misty commanded.

Starmie started spinning around and unleashed several stars towards Charmeleon as it did so.

"We may not be able to evade them but we can destroy them. Use Dragon Rage Charmeleon!"Alex ordered.

"Charmeleon!"The red lizard unleashed a blue shockwave from his mouth which burned out the stars.

"Very good but we have more tricks to show you. Starmie use Double Team and follow it up with Psychic!"Misty ordered.

"Star!"Starmie exclaimed and created six clones of itself then one each surrounded Charmeleon. Then each clone used Psychic on Charmeleon and raised him into the air.

"Char!"Charmeleon exclaimed in distress.

"Now bring him to the ground!"Misty commanded and the Starmie clones brought down Charmeleon to the foam platform which caused some water to splash on him.

"Charmeleon spin around while using Ember!"Alex commanded.

"Char!"Charmeleon exclaimed and spin around while unleashing balls of fire. Each fire ball hit a clone until a fire ball hit the real Starmie and blew him back into the water.

"Starmie are you okay?"Misty asked and Starmie came out of the water and stood on a foam platform.

"Now Charmeleon use Dragon Rage!"Alex commanded.

Charmeleon let loose another shockwave and it engulfed Starmie like a hurricane, hurting him quite a bit.

"Star! Star!"The purple star Pokemon exclaimed as he tried to struggle his way out.

"Starmie used Surf and push yourself out then charge at Charmeleon!"Misty commanded.

Starmie did as it was told and created a huge wave which pushed him out of the Dragon Rage hurricane and he charged towards the red lizard.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Rush and break the wave!"Alex ordered.

Charmeleon's body glowed in a mix of red and yellow, thus creating a shield and he charged through the wave underneath Starmie which caused the wave to break and Starmie landed in the water with a hard splash.

"Starmie!"Misty called out in worry.

"Now Charmeleon come back around and hit Starmie!"Alex ordered and Charmeleon turned back around to tackle Starmie.

"Use Swift to create a shield in front of yourself Starmie!"Misty commanded.

"Star!"Starmie created a golden star shield and Charmeleon hit the shield. Soon a struggle began over who would push back who first.

"This is very intense. It doesn't seem like neither Pokemon is going to give up yet."Haley said with amazement at the intense struggle.

The struggle was getting rougher by the moment. When Starmie pushed back Charmeleon pushed back harder and vice versa. Finally though the struggle came to an end when Starmie unleashed a barrage of stars at Charmeleon and blew him back towards Alex.

"Charmel…."Charmeleon groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"Hang in there Charmeleon."Alex called out.

"Alright Starmie now use Psychic and end this!"Misty ordered.

Starmie started to build up power for a Psychic attack but then the glow died down and the purple star knelt on one of it's legs in weakness.

"Star…."Starmie said weakly.

"What's wrong with Starmie?"Haley asked in confusion. Kitsune looked closely at the Pokemon before gasping in surprise.

"Look at the red core in it's chest!"Kitsune said. Everyone looked at the red core and gasped at what they saw.

"The core has a crack in it!"Luna exclaimed in shock.

"That core is the source of all of Starmie's power. If it cracks then it'll become weak. It must have happened as it and Charmeleon were struggling against each other."Brian stated.

"In that case then we'll use it to our advantage. Charmeleon use Dragon Rage on that core!"Alex commanded.

Charmeleon unleashed another shockwave but this time it hit the red core which blew Starmie a ways back. It tried to strand up but it was too weak and fell out, the lack of glow in the red core showing it had fainted.

"And that ends the Gym battle! Alex Jones wins!"Daisy said and gestured for the last time to Alex. Said Trainer cheered along with Charmeleon.

"Alright! We did it! We won!"Alex cheered and Charmeleon went over to his Trainer and gave him a hug as did Mankey.

"That was awesome, Alex! You were wonderful."Haley exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you sure did fantastic out there. That was some Gym Match."Brian praised.

"And your Pokemon gave it their all to win and come out on top. Well done."Luna said with a smile.

"Thanks guys."Alex said. Just then Misty came over to the group and smiled at Alex.

"Alex Jones you and your Pokemon fought the battle hard and in the true tradition of a Trainer. Even with a Pokemon that has a type disadvantage you still managed to beat me. I'm impressed. So I proudly present you with the Cascade Badge and the TM Water Pulse."Misty said and gave the Badge and TM to Alex.

"Yes! I got the Cascade Badge!"Alex exclaimed and Mankey and Charmeleon cheered in happiness.

"Well that sure was fun. So who's going to battle with me tomorrow?"Misty asked.

"That would be me."Luna said with a smile and stepped forward.

"Great. I sense like you'll put quite the battle. But don't think that because our families have history doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."Misty stated with a smirk. Luna gave a slight chuckle and nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Misty."Luna stated.

And so Alex has won the Cascade Badge, and tomorrow Luna get's to have a crack at Misty. Will she manage to swim through the rough waters ahead or get lost at sea?

* * *

And there you are everyone. I hoped that you liked this chapter the same I liked making it. And also, go to my profile to see a special announcement.

Jan Ne~


End file.
